


В ловушке

by DRAGON4488



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, M/M, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAGON4488/pseuds/DRAGON4488
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он запутался и потерялся. Он обозлен и одинок. Но все меняется с неожиданным появлением в его жизни человека, подарившего ему шанс вновь почувствовать себя нужным и любимым. Однако, счастье длится недолго. Роковая ошибка, совершенная в самом начале их отношений, становится поводом для мерзкого шантажа. Он убежден - признаться, значит причинить любимому человеку невероятную боль и потерять его. Покорно терпеть - значит уничтожить себя самого...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Превращение

Эйдан проснулся от навязчивого, мерзкого звука, жутко напомнившего ему былые времена, когда приходилось вставать по будильнику, быстро собираться, спешно вливать в себя обжигающий кофе, и мчаться на кастинги, съемки, встречи с агентом, презентации. Короче, жить обычной, актерской жизнью. Глухо застонав, он приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на тумбочку. Старомодный будильник надрывался, отдаваясь в голове громовыми раскатами.  
\- Какого хрена... - пробормотал он, с трудом шевеля сухим, словно наждачка языком, разлепляя второй глаз, с удивлением взирая на подпрыгивающего от нетерпения металлического садиста.  
Ложась спать, а точнее отключаясь, он зачем-то завел будильник. Зачем? Куда ему спешить? Ни на какие кастинги, не говоря о съемках, Эйдан не ходит уже больше года, забив на все, глуша боль от своей невостребованности в море дешевых крепких напитков, став законченным, никому не нужным алкоголиком.  
\- Заткнись, - попросил парень, но бабушкин подарок даже не думал замолкать. Он отчаянно верещал, заставляя жмуриться от нестерпимой головной боли.  
Эйдан приподнялся и его тут же замутило. С трудом сдержав приступ тошноты, он протянул руку и сбросил маленькое чудовище на пол. Будильник грохнулся и, как показалось парню, зазвенел еще пронзительнее.  
\- О, Господи... - он сел, спустил ноги на пол и сжал пульсирующую голову руками, с ненавистью глядя на возмутителя его спокойствия, пытаясь унять очередной рвотный позыв.   
Наконец, он смог оторвать задницу от постели и, опустившись на четвереньки, подползти и вырубить чертов будильник. Наступившая блаженная тишина заставила его облегченно вздохнуть. Эйдан взглянул на циферблат - семь утра. Парень нахмурился и попытался напрячь пылающий мозг. Безрезультатно. Он, наверное, уже окончательно отпил кукушку, раз не может вспомнить причину, по которой эта чертова штуковина была заведена на такую рань. Да вообще, заведена.  
\- Похер, - хрипло сказал себе Эйдан, поднялся и, пошатываясь, направился в душ. Все равно, уснуть уже не получится.  
Включив свет, он услышал треньканье мобильника.  
\- Твою ж мать, - выругался актер, сразу решив не снимать трубку, - Это еще кто?  
Телефон наигрывал незатейливую мелодию, настоятельно требуя к себе внимания. Эйдан вздохнул. Так и быть, он взглянет, кто звонит ему таким ранним утром, но отвечать не станет, не до разговоров ему сейчас. Пусть хоть сам Господь Бог звонит.   
Заплетаясь о собственные ноги, парень подошел к комоду и взял мобильник. Со светящегося экрана на него смотрело веснушчатое лицо с аккуратной бородкой-чашечкой, в обрамлении огненно-рыжих волос, с серыми глазами за тонкими стеклами очков. Ник Чемберз, его бывший агент. И единственный человек, за исключением родителей, который все еще интересовался его жизнью и не уставал предпринимать попытки выдернуть из болота, в котором он увяз по уши. Добряк Ник, друг, бывший собутыльник и бывший агент, который когда-то был в него влюблен. "До сих пор, наверное, влюблен, - подумал Эйдан, разглядывая конопатое лицо, - иначе, какого хрена я ему сдался".  
Чемберз признался ему на одной из бурных актерских вечеринок. Так получилось, что они оказались одни, бок о бок сидя на диване, потягивая из бокалов какую-то шипучую дрянь, мало напоминающую шампанское, но от которой сладко звенело в голове и нестерпимо щипало язык. "Я люблю тебя, Эйд", - просто сказал Ник и робко потянулся к нему. Эйдан, пребывая практически в нирване еще и от парочки выкуренных косяков, не шарахнулся в сторону, а ответил на поцелуй и даже позволил расстегнуть на себе рубашку, после чего откинулся на спинку дивана, сотрясаясь в безудержном хохоте. "Эй-эй, Ники! Ты с ума сошел? Ты обратился не по адресу, друг! Я не педик!". Ник, растерянно хлопая глазами, жутко краснея, принялся извиняться. Бессердечная скотина, он сделал тогда своему единственному другу очень больно, посмеявшись над его чувствами, невольно оскорбив, но едва ли, хоть на мгновение, задумался об этом. И потом не задумывался, когда Ник возился с ним, в очередной раз, забирая из какого-нибудь занюханного паба. Вонючего, невменяемого, с безумными глазами и такими же претензиями ко всему миру. Когда засовывал его под струи холодной воды, пытаясь привести в чувство, когда отпаивал горячим, приторно-сладким чаем, выслушивая жалобы на все и всех: на летящую под откос карьеру, на гребанных режиссеров, не приглашающих жгучего красавца-брюнета, коим он считал себя, на бездарных сценаристов, на родителей, сующих нос в его жизнь. И, конечно, на себя самого, ленивого агента, не шевелящего задницей для того, чтобы раздобыть великому актеру достойную роль...  
На глаза навернулись полупьяные слезы и Эйдан, вместо того, чтобы сбросить вызов, нажал на прием, поднося трубку к уху.  
\- Привет, Ник. Не спится?  
\- Ну, слава Богу! - облегченно вздохнул бывший агент, - Я уж было подумал, что ты вчера опять нажрался, как свинья, и дрыхнешь, напрочь забыв о встрече! Надеюсь, вечер ты провел плодотворно, сидя в салоне и приводя себя в торговый вид?  
Встреча? Торговый вид? Эйдан решительно ничего не понимал.  
\- Нуу... - начал он, подняв взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале комода и тихо ужаснувшись увиденному, - Во сколько, ты говорил, встреча?  
\- Эйд, признайся, бухал вчера? Опять нихера не помнишь? - голос Ника звучал сухо, как ветер пустыни.  
\- Ники, не начинай. Я в полном порядке. Правда, не совсем проснулся. Отвык, знаешь ли...  
Агент тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Все... Я больше так не могу. Если ты подставишь меня перед Дином, я порву с тобой всякие отношения. Клянусь. В девять утра, Эйд, летняя терраса кондитерской Бейкер&Спайс на Денайер. И без опозданий.  
\- А кто это - Дин?  
Ник тихо застонал.  
\- Чертов алкаш... Дин О'Горман - мой друг из Новой Зеландии, известный фотограф, приехавший поработать в Англию на пару месяцев и, попросивший найти для него подходящую морду. Ты - подходящая морда, Эйд. Гребанное, свинячье рыло! - Ник сорвался на крик, - Твою мать! Мы же вчера с тобой все обсудили! Ты загорелся возможностью поработать с ним! Обещал привести себя в порядок, и я дал тебе на это деньги, ирландская скотина! А ты все пробухал?!  
\- Он из твоей братии? - спокойно спросил Эйдан, игнорируя оскорбления. Что уж там, заслужил, нечего обижаться.  
\- Что? А... Ну ты и урод, Тернер. Нет... не знаю. Да, какая разница?!  
\- Никакой, - согласился Эйдан, - Я буду, не тряси хвостом.  
Он разъединился.  
Пройдя в ванную, актер уставился на себя в зеркало и фыркнул. Торговый вид! Самое большое, на что он может претендовать в данный момент - это на звание Мистер бомж славного города Лондона. И то, с большой натяжкой. Опухшее лицо землистого цвета, длинные, грязные космы, торчащие во все стороны, густая черная борода. Старик, а ведь ему всего тридцать...  
Эйдан вздохнул и полез в душ. Он просто вымоется, бриться не будет. К черту все. Какой есть.

Ник нервно поглядывал на часы. Проклятый ирландец, чтоб ему пусто было, запросто мог опоздать, а то и вовсе - не придти. Не в первый раз, но, однозначно, в последний. Сил, на борьбу с зеленым змием, опутавшим Тенера, больше не осталось. Это последний шанс. У Ника есть своя жизнь, он, вопреки, рухнувшим надеждам, нашел свою половинку в лице молодого, перспективного актера, ответившего взаимностью, и он счастлив. Ник тяжело вздохнул. Возиться и дальше с Тернером, разрываясь на два фронта, ставя под угрозу свое счастье, он не намерен. Любовь уже давно переродилась в жалость, которая периодически сменялась злостью, но махнуть рукой на Эйдана, не попытавшись в последний раз, он не может.   
Ник украдкой взглянул на фотографа, неспешно потягивающего кофе и сигарету, с любопытством рассматривающего прохожих.  
\- Привет.  
Низкий, хриплый голос заставил Ника вздрогнуть, он развернулся и обомлел. Тернер, мать его за ногу! Неблагодарный урод! Агент закрыл лицо ладонями, боясь увидеть реакцию новозеландца. Вид у потенциальной фотомодели был еще тот: заросший бородой почти до самых глаз, с прилизанными, собранными в хвост волосами, в поношенной кожанке и, знавших лучшие времена, джинсах, он улыбался, с вызовом глядя на них горящими от похмелья глазами. Про остальную морду и трясущиеся руки, спрятанные в карманах, и говорить нечего, сразу видно - парень в глубоком запое.  
\- Привет, - тихим голосом ответил Дин, и агент чуть развел пальцы для того, чтобы бросить на него взгляд, полный стыда. Никаких сомнений - в таком виде, Эйдану ничего не светит. А ведь Чемберз уверял фотографа, что Тернер - это то, что ему нужно.  
О'Горман сидел, застыв, с поднесенной ко рту сигаретой, с выражением крайнего отвращения на лице. Тернер усмехнулся.  
\- Я полагаю, на этом наша встреча, равно, как и знакомство, окончена.  
\- Равно, как и наша дружба, - прорычал Ник, поднимаясь, беря его за отвороты куртки, - Ты издеваешься?  
\- Очень интересный типаж...  
Тихий голос вынудил обоих повернуться к Дину и удивленно приподнять брови.  
\- Очень интересный, - повторил новозеландец, и гримаса отвращения на его лице сменилась мягкой, обаятельной улыбкой. Он привстал и протянул Тернеру руку,- Дин О'Горман, фотограф.  
\- Эйдан Тернер, неудачник и алкоголик, - актер пожал протянутую руку.  
Дин, улыбаясь, покачал головой, сверля его ярко-голубыми, с хитрым прищуром, глазами.  
\- Слишком откровенно...  
\- Зато, правда, - вставил Ник, со злостью глядя на актера. - Извини, Дин, нужно было тебя предупредить. Но я надеялся, что этот алкаш прислушается к моей просьбе и вернет себе человеческий облик, хотя бы на время.  
\- Благодаря его облику, у меня родилась идея, так что сильно не расстраивайся, - Дин хлопнул Чемберза по плечу, не отрывая глаз от актера, внимательно изучая его лицо.  
Чемберз, чуть встряхнув Эйдана, отпустил его куртку.  
\- Мне нужно бежать, Дин. Не побоишься остаться один на один со, страдающим от похмелья, ирландцем?   
О'Горман покачал головой и махнул рукой.  
\- Думаю, справлюсь, Ники. Удачного дня.  
Бросив на Тернера испепеляющий взгляд, Ник попрощался за руку с фотографом и покинул их.  
Дин жестом пригласил актера присесть. Эйдан, развязно развалившись на неудобном металлическом стуле, бросил на него исподлобья мрачный взгляд и ухмыльнулся. "Интересный типаж"! Плевать он хотел на подобного рода комплименты! На данный момент его заботило только одно - стакан со льдом, до краев наполненный виски.  
Светловолосый фотограф чуть улыбался, продолжая с интересом изучать его лицо хитрыми голубыми глазами.  
\- Насколько я понимаю, крепче кофе, нам в этой кондитерской ничего не подадут, а все питейные заведения открываются не раньше двенадцати. Посему, предлагаю затариться в магазине, и облюбовать какое-нибудь тихое местечко в парке. Там и поговорим. Как ты на это смотришь? - спросил Дин, переведя глаза на подрагивающие тонкие пальцы актера. Эйдан проследил его взгляд и убрал руку со стола, шумно вдохнув и ничего не ответив. Этот маленький киви умеет читать мысли?  
\- Расслабься, я знаю, что ты чувствуешь, - Дин спокойно смотрел в ореховые глаза. - Я прошел эту школу...

 

Они выпили по паре бутылок "Гинесса", сидя на зеленой траве в парке, до которого пришлось неслабо прогуляться, но Тернер не захмелел. Рассеянно наблюдая за каким-то настырным жучком, упрямо карабкающимся по травинке, он слушал тихий, приятный голос нового знакомого.  
Их беседа незаметно переросла в монолог фотографа. Не совсем понимая, почему он это делает перед совершенно незнакомым человеком, Дин начал рассказывать о своей жизни. Впрочем, нет. Он понимал, почему из него вдруг хлынул поток откровений – Эйдан до боли напомнил ему его самого, когда-то потерянного и обозлившегося на весь белый свет. О’Горман рассказывал о том, как сам опустился на дно, как не один раз гремел в полицию за пьяные дебоши, как отстранился от всего мира, считая себя никому не нужным, но старательно делая вид, что он выше этого. Ему было плевать, как сейчас Эйдану, на всех и он считал, что никто не сможет его понять. Он рассказал, как погряз в диких долгах, не имея постоянной работы, а, следовательно, и возможности рассчитаться за очередную порцию выпивки, как попробовал тяжелые наркотики и этот эксперимент чуть не стоил ему жизни. И как выбрался. Просто захотев жить. Захотев насладиться каждой, отпущенной ему секундой, каждым мгновением, жадно впитать в себя окружающую его действительность. И научиться ценить ее, какой бы она ни была. Ведь это ЕГО жизнь, с ее ошибками, взлетами и падениями. Он перестал убегать от нее. Он понял, чего хочет. Он хочет именно ЖИТЬ, а не существовать.  
Эйдан слушал, невольно сравнивая нового работодателя с собой, и какое-то, доселе неведомое, чувство доверия возникло в его очерствевшем сердце. Слова фотографа не выглядели нравоучениями, он просто рассказывал о своей жизни, не требуя от него взамен таких же откровений, не пытаясь сказать: "Видишь, Тернер, я - смог. Значит, и ты сможешь, было бы желание". С удивлением, он осознал, что Дин - человек, которому он может доверять. Нет, не так. Которому может и хочет доверять. Человек, которого он хотел бы видеть своим другом. Вот так, сразу, не зная его, впервые с ним повстречавшись? Странно, но это было именно так.  
"Я очень хотел бы поработать с тобой, но при одном условии: на время нашей совместной работы ты - в завязке. Я знаю, Эйдан, что это такое и, поэтому, прекрасно понимаю, что самое большое желание, которое ты сейчас испытываешь - это послать меня на хер со всеми моими требованиями. Но не спеши, подумай и реши, чего ты хочешь – уйти, плюнув в мою сторону и покрутив пальцем у виска, учитывая, что я слишком разоткровенничался с тобой, или остаться и попробовать что-то новое. Я знаю, что ты никогда не работал фотомоделью, но поверь, это неплохой шанс, чтобы снова раскрутиться. Тем более что у тебя для этого все данные. Просто ты об этом забыл". Так сказал Дин в эту первую встречу. И Эйдан остался. 

 

Для съемок Дин выбрал Брайтон, курортный городок, в восьмидесяти километрах от Лондона. Неплохое местечко, с чистыми песчаными пляжами и самым большим в Европе пирсом.   
Они мотались туда на арендованном минивэне, до отказа набитом всевозможным фотооборудованием. Тернера это не напрягало, ему нравилось трястись в машине, смотреть в приоткрытое окно, погрузившись в собственные мысли, в которых все чаще мелькал худощавый, невысокий фотограф. Возможно, потому, что сидел рядом.  
Неделя пролетела незаметно.   
Дин чувствовал себя на подъеме. Работать с Эйданом было интересно. Хмурый, заросший, с глазами, в которых, казалось, застыла вся боль и безнадежность мира, послушно выполняющий все просьбы, он завораживал своей внешней обреченностью. Дин сделал кучу кадров: Эйд, в замызганной дерюге, облокотившийся о причал, задумчиво смотрящий вдаль; Эйд, растерянный, сидящий на куче обломков, словно жертва кораблекрушения; Эйд, со слабой надеждой в глазах, проверяющий пустые рыбацкие сети; Эйд, повернувшийся, словно кто-то окликнул его, изогнувший черную бровь, и так далее, и так далее...  
Тоскливый, угрюмый образ человека, шагнувшего за грань, познавшего большую часть бед, уготованных жизнью...   
Дин был доволен, но он был бы больше доволен, если бы хоть раз увидел его улыбку. Фотографу почему-то казалось, что улыбка Эйдана может произвести не меньшее впечатление, чем мрачный взгляд ореховых глаз.  
\- Улыбнись, - попросил он, в очередной раз настраивая выдержку. Тернер недовольно зыркнул на него.  
\- Не хочу...  
Чудненько. Мы начинаем брыкаться?  
\- Улыбнись, - уже потребовал Дин.  
\- Не хочу, - упрямо повторил актер. - Не хочу, нечему...  
\- Так уж и нечему? Оглянись вокруг, Эйд. Этот мир не так мрачен, как тебе кажется. Смотри, - фотограф повел рукой, - Разве не забавно наблюдать, как спорят вон те две чайки из-за маленького кусочка водорослей? Одному Богу известно, зачем он им сдался. Мне они напоминают двух рыночных торговок, доказывающих, чей товар лучше: кричат, пихаются, и ни одна не хочет уступать. А, вон, смотри, пожилая пара прогуливается рука об руку вдоль берега. Разве они не способны вызвать улыбку умиления, Эйдан? Да, просто, порадуйся яркому солнцу, шелесту волн и соленому ветру. Улыбнись тому, что живешь, что можешь видеть, слышать и чувствовать.   
Ирландец слушал его, продолжая упрямо хмурить брови.  
Дин обреченно вздохнул, пристально посмотрел в его глаза и, вдруг, скорчил до безобразия забавную рожицу. Эйдан прыснул и О'Горман мгновенно защелкал фотоаппаратом.  
\- Ну, ты гад, - смеясь, сказал Тернер и, внезапно, умолк. Дин смотрел на него каким-то особенным, задумчивым взглядом.  
\- Ты совсем другой, когда смеешься, - серьезно сказал киви, - Совсем другой...

 

Перед очередным съемочным днем, Эйдан предупредил О'Гормана, что немного задержится. Пусть Дин, не теряя зря времени, отправляется в Брайтон, подготавливать оборудование, а он доберется самостоятельно. Фотограф не стал возражать.  
Эйдан заглянул в парикмахерскую. Вряд ли он смог бы внятно объяснить причину своего поступка, но ему вдруг жутко захотелось избавиться от надоевших косм и, старящей его, бороды, пусть она, хоть сто раз, прекрасно и импозантно смотрится на фото. Взглянув в зеркало после продолжительной экзекуции, он не узнал себя. Он забыл, каким может быть. Приоткрыв рот от удивления, на него смотрело молодое, довольно красивое лицо, с горящими чуть раскосыми глазами. Лицо, благодаря которому, он, в свое время, купался в лучах славы и истеричной любви поклонников. Лицо, благодаря которому актер, подающий большие надежды, безмерно зазвездился, опрометчиво посчитав, что достаточно лишь его обворожительной улыбки для того, чтобы режиссеры подползали к нему на животе с предложениями, заискивающе виляя хвостами. Лицо, которое он возненавидел, поняв, что одной улыбки недостаточно, что нужно, как и раньше, бегать по кастингам, соревнуясь с такими же молодыми, красивыми, перспективными. Не приняв этого, разобидевшись на всех, Эйдан очень быстро рухнул вниз, найдя утешение на дне бутылки. Он грустно улыбнулся. Красивое лицо, смотрящее на него из зеркала - это всего лишь очистившаяся оболочка. Внутри - мрак так и остался мраком.   
"Любопытно, как отреагирует Дин на кардинальные изменения в моей внешности? - подумал ирландец, встряхивая кудрявой головой, привыкая к новой длине волос, - Надеюсь, не сильно расстроится".

Эйдан волновался, как мальчишка, подходя к месту съемок.  
На берегу уже было установлено необходимое оборудование. О'Горман возился рядом со штативом, что-то подкручивая, подвинчивая, тихо ругаясь сквозь зубы.  
\- Привет.  
Дин поднял глаза и застыл в полусогнутом состоянии, открыв рот. Эйд смущенно улыбнулся.  
\- Я тут подумал...  
\- Ни слова больше, - сказал фотограф, опускаясь на песок, запуская руку в золотистые вихры, - Что ты сделал?..  
\- Побрился, - быстро ответил Тернер, ероша остриженные выше плеч черные кудряшки, - Ну, и постригся немного...  
Дин закрыл глаза и тихо спросил:  
\- Ты себя в зеркало видел?  
\- Плохо? - голос дрогнул и Эйдан потупил взгляд. Он все испортил.  
О'Горман ничего не ответил. Положив одну руку на ножку штатива, другой рассеянно перебирая песок, отвернувшись к морю, он молчал. Эйдан, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, боялся потревожить его, поглядывая сквозь ресницы на светлую макушку. Наконец, Дин повернулся.  
\- Ты же, дьявол тебя раздери, красив как... Черт, хорошо, что успели отснять серию "Британское дно"! - он поджал губы, разглядывая нового Тернера, - Эйд, ты разрушил все мои планы.   
Фотограф потянулся к дорожной сумке и извлек из нее американскую солдатскую форму середины прошлого столетия. Хмуро рассмотрел ее, засунул обратно и опять глянул на ирландца.  
\- Я так долго вынашивал идею о Вьетнаме и ты, со своей изможденной бородатой физией, мог очень гармонично вписаться в нее. Я собирался сегодня попробовать, нарядив тебя в эту форму. А теперь... что теперь прикажешь делать? Начинать серию "Ангелочки к Рождественским открыткам"?  
\- Здесь нет пальм. И не думаю, что американские солдаты носили густые бороды, в них могли завестись вши, - улыбнулся Эйдан и почесал гладкий подбородок.  
\- Не умничай, - буркнул Дин, - Я - свободный художник, и вижу этот мир так, как вижу... вши... вот, черт!   
Он тоже улыбнулся, а через мгновение, фыркнув в унисон, они оба зашлись в диком хохоте.  
\- "Британское дно"? - запричитал Эйд, давясь смехом.  
\- Нет, ангелочки! - возразил ему Дин, покатываясь на песке и, вдруг вскочил. "Ну, что ж, Тернер. Раз ты решил изменить внешность, без спроса, не согласовав, не поинтересовавшись дальнейшими планами, то придется за это поплатиться. Решил сменить имидж? С какого перепугу, интересно? - О'Горман, прищурившись, посмотрел на него. - О'Кей, Эйд. Теперь не обижайся".  
\- У меня родилась идея! Будешь русалкой!  
\- Кем?!  
\- Ну, русалом, если тебе так больше нравится. Хвост смонтируем в фотошопе, не проблема. Давай, раздевайся!  
Эйдан помедлил, с сомнением поглядывая на фотографа. Но, что делать - сам виноват в своем внезапном преображении из угрюмой, запущенной личности в милую мордашку. Контракт подписан и выбора нет. Русалка! Надо же додуматься до такого, и откуда столько фантазии? Или он издевается?  
\- Ты - сумасшедший, - усмехнулся ирландец, нехотя расстегивая рубашку. - Все снимать?  
\- Нуу-у... - протянул фотограф, весело глядя на него, покусывая нижнюю губу, зачем-то желая потянуть время, - Дай подумать... ладно, белье оставь.  
Он отвернулся, чтобы не смущать Тернера.  
\- Русалка в трусах? - спросил Эйдан, почувствовав, как его накрывает дурашливо-игривое настроение. Впервые за долгие месяцы, и это было так непривычно, и так здорово. - Никогда не видел.  
Дин повернул голову и скользнул взглядом по рукам Тернера, расстегивающим ремень и замок на ширинке. Ирландец заметил это и прикусил изнутри щеку, чтобы не расплыться в шкодливой улыбке.  
\- Да, ты прав, - серьезным тоном сказал О'Горман, - Снимай все.  
"Вот непробиваемый!" - пронеслось в голове Тернера, абсолютно не представляющего, какого ляда вообще, он пытается спровоцировать фотографа.  
\- Вообще-то, я пошутил, - быстро сказал он, поправляя резинку синих боксеров, немного съехавших вниз вместе с джинсами, предательски оголившую островок темных завитков.   
\- Я тоже, - Дин обезоруживающе улыбнулся, снова отворачиваясь, но уже для того, чтобы скрыть собственное смущение. - Ну что, готов?  
\- Готов, - пробурчал Эйдан, - Ох, Дин... Ты хоть представляешь, какая здесь холодная вода?   
\- Вперед, Эйд! Ты - актер, тебя не должны смущать подобные мелочи...  
О'Горман повернулся и окинул взглядом будущего "русала".  
\- Замечательно. Теперь постарайся соблазнить меня... - Дин запнулся, поняв неоднозначный смысл произнесенной фразы, - То есть, в смысле - будущего зрителя. А, так как русалки всегда соблазняли своим пением, но голоса на фото, увы, мы не услышим, попробуй сделать это одним взглядом. Дуй в воду.  
"Взглядом, так взглядом, - подумал Эйдан, усмехаясь про себя, прекрасно зная свою способность "стрелять глазами", - Посмотрим, "зритель", сможешь ли ты устоять". Задержав дыхание, он шагнул в воду, взвизгнул и рассмеялся.

Дин автоматически щелкал затвором, не отрывая глаз от лица ирландца, оценивая его живую мимику и невольно улыбаясь, переводя взгляд на стройное сильное тело. Странные, беспорядочные мысли лезли в его голову: "Он так изменился! Это же совсем другой человек. Но ради чего? Или... кого? Черт, как он красив! А его взгляд... да он прекрасно знает себе цену, лицемер!.. Интересно, у них с Ником что-нибудь было? Сомневаюсь... Несчастный Чемберз! Столько лет пылать любовью к этому дьяволенку, видеть его каждый день и не сметь даже мечтать о взаимности, безропотно терпеть издевательства и пьяные насмешки. Быть разочарованным, но не оставить". Дин замер, опустив фотоаппарат, задумчиво глядя на хохочущего Тернера, и почесал поросшую светлой щетиной щеку. Эйдан заметив это, притих, хитро улыбнулся, сверкнул на него из-под бровей томным, убийственным взглядом и тут же снова рассмеялся, распластавшись на песке, позволив волнам обласкать свое тело. О'Горман легко тряхнул головой, избавляясь от, внезапно возникшего, чувства зависти этим серым волнам. "Хм, мне кажется, что теперь я понимаю Ника - от Эйдана невозможно отказаться, он притягивает, как магнит и хочется быть рядом. Всегда... вот, черт! Что за идиотские мысли? Что со мной?!".

А Эйдан все заходился безудержным хохотом, будто пытался наверстать упущенное за год. Это был глупый смех, беспричинный, но ирландец чувствовал себя счастливым. Почему, он сам не понимал. Он выбивал руками тучи брызг, соблазнительно раскидывался на песке, дрожа от холода, но, не жалуясь, откидывал, налипающие на глаза черные кудри, смотря зовущим взглядом в бездушный объектив и смеясь, смеясь...  
А потом его смех затих. Перестав хохотать, поддавшись внезапному порыву, он встал и развернулся лицом к морю. Глубоко вдохнув соленый, свежий воздух, Эйдан запел старую ирландскую песенку, которой в детстве научила его бабушка:

\- В эту пятницу, утром  
Неслись мы вперед,   
Оставляя маяк вдалеке.  
Видим: следом за нами  
Русалка плывет  
С круглым зеркальцем,  
С гребнем в руке.

Показалась русалка  
И скрылась опять.  
И сказал наш матрос молодой:  
\- Я оставил на родине  
Старую мать.  
Пусть не ждет она сына домой...

Дин остолбенел. Перестав щелкать фотоаппаратом, он слушал низкий, приятный голос, с грустью поющий о русалке и несчастном моряке, глядя на, стоящего в воде, актера и покрываясь гусиной кожей.

\- Выйдет к берегу мать,  
Будет паруса ждать  
При бессчетных звездах и луне.  
Пусть напрасно не ждет,   
Слез горючих не льет,  
Пусть поищет, пошарит на дне...*

Эйдан повернулся к фотографу и виновато улыбнулся.  
\- А дальше я не помню, - он поежился, обхватывая себя руками, - Холодно, однако.  
О'Горман, выйдя из ступора, засуетился. Схватив свою куртку, он подбежал к Эйдану, и, не обращая внимания на окатившую ноги холодную волну, накинул ее на дрожащие плечи.  
\- Ты красиво поешь...   
Тернер благодарно кивнул и, посмотрев вниз, тихо сказал:  
\- Дин, ты стоишь в воде.  
Снова подняв взгляд, он чуть улыбнулся, посиневшими от холода губами. Но в ореховых глазах не было улыбки, они смотрели настороженно, напряженно, недоверчиво. Новозеландец не шелохнулся, продолжая молча пялиться на Эйдана.  
\- Дин?  
О'Горман моргнул, сообразив, что его руки так и лежат на плечах актера. Смутившись, он убрал их, проклиная себя за свою глупость. Что за дурацкие порывы? Что подумает Эйдан? Молча отвернувшись, он направился к машине.  
Почти не разговаривая, исподтишка бросая друг на друга короткие взгляды, они собрали оборудование и отправились обратно в Лондон.   
В дороге, чтобы хоть как-то разрядить обстановку, Дин спросил:  
\- Это английская песня? Та, что ты пел?  
\- Нет, ирландская, но в английском варианте, - ответил Тернер, кутаясь в куртку, - Ты бы ничего не понял, спой я ее на родном языке.  
Они снова замолчали. Обстановка никак не хотела разряжаться. О’Горман вел машину, а Эйдан задумчиво смотрел в окно. Каждый из них опять погрузился в свои мысли.

Дин хотел довезти ирландца до дома, но тот отказался, сославшись на то, что ему еще нужно заскочить кое-куда и он будет благодарен, если О'Горман просто подкинет его до Луишема, района, в котором Эйдан живет.  
Дин высадил его на автобусной остановке и теперь Эйдан возвращался домой, трясясь на жестком сидении автобуса, смотря на проплывающие мимо серые дома, на такой же серый быт жителей одного из самых бедных районов Лондона, клацая зубами от переохлаждения, и… думая о фотографе. Ему было интересно с Дином, неугомонным выдумщиком и фантазером. Интересно и комфортно, будто он знал его всю свою жизнь. О'Горман, за такой короткий промежуток времени, стал для него другом. Очень близким другом, понимающим, готовым выслушать, с которым он мог поделиться своими мыслями и мечтами. Да, он снова начал мечтать. Не только о возрождении своей карьеры. Наслушавшись историй фотографа о путешествиях по миру, ему тоже захотелось промчаться на джипе по пустыне, подняться на воздушном шаре над африканской саванной, увидеть мраморные пещеры Чиле-Чико или фантастические рисовые террасы Китая и еще множество мест, о существовании которых он даже не подозревал. Тернер был удивлен тому, что Дин отказался от дальнейших путешествий по красивейшим местам планеты, переключившись на работу с людьми. На что фотограф возразил, ответив, что с живым человеком работать гораздо интереснее, что ему нравится передавать с помощью фотографии различные эмоции людей, будь то в реальной жизни или в постановочных ситуациях: грусть, радость, отчаяние, страх, счастье. Открывать внутренний мир человека, который, по его мнению, ничуть не уступает миру окружающему. Нужно только суметь рассмотреть его, понять и правильно преподнести. Да и сама работа с людьми нисколько не ограничивала его в передвижениях, наоборот, давала возможность путешествовать дальше, заводить новые знакомства, общаться, наблюдать.   
Так получилось и с Эйданом - Дин смог разглядеть за глухим отчаянием и обреченностью любовь к жизни и веселую беспечность. И вытянуть все это наружу, дав ирландцу возможность снова почувствовать себя нужным, дав ему шанс вновь обрести себя.   
Эйдан все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что расставаясь с фотографом, почти сразу начинает скучать, с нетерпением ожидая наступления следующего съемочного дня. Они много говорили в коротких перерывах на отдых, потягивая и термоса крепкий кофе, предусмотрительно приготовленный Дином. Говорили и смеялись. Говорили и грустно вздыхали, вспоминая не самый светлый момент жизни. А, иногда просто молчали, сидя рядом на песке, вглядываясь в бескрайний простор моря, каждый думая о своем. Тернер не переставал удивляться жизнелюбию и оптимизму Дина, его стремлению во всем видеть только хорошее. Ирландец удивлялся и себе самому. За время их совместной работы, мысли о выпивке если и посещали его, то не становились, как раньше, навязчивой идеей. Он держался, причем, не так уж сильно и напрягаясь.   
Но сегодня он очень устал, сильно продрог и...   
" Мне нужно расслабиться", - подумал Эйд.  
"Приедешь домой, прими что-нибудь, - сказал на прощание Дин, - Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел".   
Эйдан вышел из автобуса и, немного помедлив, направился к старому, облезлому кирпичному зданию, по дороге пиная пустую жестяную банку. Не вопрос, он примет то, что нужно. Совсем немного, только чтобы согреться и не заболеть. Толкнув дверь, до боли знакомого паба, он прошел внутрь и, сев за стойку, обратился к бармену:  
\- Привет, Стив у себя?  
Бармен кивнул и исчез за маленькой, неприметной дверью.  
Эйдан уставился в столешницу, опять погрузившись в мысли о Дине. Что-то он слишком часто и подолгу стал о нем думать. Но это были хорошие мысли. С киви он чувствовал себя на удивление легко и комфортно. И не смотря на то, что Дин появился в его жизни, выскочив, словно чертик из табакерки, ирландцу казалось, что они знакомы всю жизнь. "Как же вовремя ты появился, - подумал Эйдан, - Так неожиданно, но в самый нужный момент, когда мне уже начало казаться, что эта трахнутая жизнь потеряла напрочь всякий смысл. Что я в ней - лишний".  
Тернер провел рукой по лицу. Что-то произошло сегодня на пляже. Что-то изменилось в их отношениях, неожиданно и кардинально. Он не мог объяснить, что именно, но это «что-то» заставило сердце ирландца пуститься в галоп. На одно короткое мгновение Эйдану показалось, что фотограф, положивший руки ему на плечи, захочет его поцеловать. Тогда это удивило и немного напугало. А, если уж совсем честно, то он настолько охренел от происходящего, что, задержи новозеландец руки чуть дольше, Эйдан послал бы его по вполне конкретному адресу. Но сейчас, прокручивая в голове этот момент, он неожиданно для себя осознал, что, возможно, и не стал бы сопротивляться. Не из любопытства, а потому, что Дин ему нравился. Эйдану нравились его глаза, хитрые, с чертовщинкой, милые ямочки на небритых щеках, его полуулыбка, чуть насмешливая, но безумно обаятельная. Он весь ему нравился, маленький и какой-то... уютный. "Стоп-стоп-стоп, дружок! Куда это тебя понесло? С какой такой радости ты начал рассуждать о его внешности?! Эйдан, о чем ты думаешь? Допился? Ты же всегда был противником "голубых" отношений, вспомни Ника! Да, но Чемберз совсем не в моем вкусе. Значит, Дин - в твоем?! О, черт, нет...". Тернер взъерошил шевелюру и хмыкнул. "Наверное, все дело в том, что мы слишком много времени проводим вместе", - подумал он, закуривая сигарету. Ага, ну, конечно. Именно поэтому, он привел себя в порядок? А, может, ему просто захотелось понравиться новозеландцу? Эйдан чуть не рассмеялся в голос, настолько глупа была эта мысль - он захотел понравиться мужчине! Не режиссеру, не директору по подбору актеров, просто - мужчине. Ха-ха-ха... Нет, это совсем не смешно. Это, мать твою, мягко говоря - странно. Но ему так хорошо с О'Горманом, и... было бы неплохо узнать о нем кое-что. Зачем? Да так, просто чтобы быть в курсе.  
Недолго раздумывая, он набрал номер Чемберза.  
\- Ну, что? Соскучился по мне, старая задница?   
\- Еще чего не хватало! Обломись, Тернер! Ты достал меня по самые яйца, и теперь я счастливо отдыхаю, сплавив тебя О'Горману.  
\- Я всегда знал, что ты урод, - рассмеялся Эйдан, - Но я все равно тебя люблю, и мне тебя иногда не хватает. Совсем иногда. Вот, как сейчас.  
\- Эйд, что с тобой? Что-нибудь случилось? - озабоченно поинтересовался Ник, не привыкший слышать признания в любви от ирландца. Это было подозрительно, - Черт, ты где? В пабе? Тернер, ты опять сорвался?! Я убью тебя!  
\- Бля, Чемберз! Иди ты знаешь куда... Почему сразу "сорвался"? Я в завязке, ты же знаешь! - вспыхнул Эйдан, - Бля, нахер я тебя набрал?! Потрепать себе нервы?!  
\- Ладно, ладно! Не горячись! - поспешно ответил Ник, - Просто ты на две недели пропал, а теперь звонишь и говоришь, что любишь меня, вот я и подумал...  
\- Мог бы и сам меня набрать, - пробурчал Тернер, - Поинтересоваться, как идут съемки.  
\- Как идут съемки? - послушно спросил Чемберз, прекрасно знающий, как обстоят дела. С Дином они созванивались каждый день, но знать об этом ирландцу было совсем не обязательно.  
\- Спасибо, все в порядке. Работаем потихоньку, - сказал Эйдан. Вспышка злости миновала, и он уже жалел о том, что позволил ей вырваться.  
\- Я очень за тебя рад, Эйд. Честно. Не обижайся, пожалуйста.  
\- Ладно, все нормально. Извини, что наорал. Я чего звоню, Ник. Э-э... я хотел кое-что у тебя спросить. Только сильно не удивляйся, - Тернер выдохнул, не зная, как правильно сформулировать свой вопрос, - Э-э... черт, в общем, у О'Гормана были когда-нибудь такие связи? Ну, ты понимаешь?  
\- Вообще-то, не совсем, - ответил Чемберз, - Ты не мог бы выразиться поконкретнее, Эйд?  
Ирландец закатил глаза. "О, Господи, Ник! Ты - тормоз!", - очень хотелось сказать ему. Вместо этого, прикрыв трубку рукой, он тихо и раздраженно спросил:  
\- С парнями, Ники. У него были связи с парнями?  
\- Как тактично! - усмехнулся Чемберз, - А что же ты не спросишь прямо: "Не педик ли мой работодатель?"   
Эйдан зарычал, готовый снова сорваться и послать старого друга куда подальше, но взял себя в руки.  
\- Все вспоминаешь старые обиды? Ну, извини. Я не хотел тебя тогда оскорбить. Прости, правда...  
\- Ладно, - Чемберз усмехнулся, - А, почему тебя это заинтересовало? Повод появился?  
"Появился", - подумал Тернер, но промолчал.   
Ник вздохнул. У Дина, насколько он знал, никогда не было интимных отношений с мужчинами. Но, в то же время, он и не был ярым противником радужного движения, относясь к нему с полным спокойствием и пониманием, считая, что каждому - свое. Однако в последнее время Чемберзу стало казаться, что все может измениться. Прямых доказательств он пока не имел, но подозрения уже закрались в его душу.  
\- Я тебе уже говорил, Эйд, что не знаю, просто ты не помнишь. Но мне кажется, что нет. Во всяком случае, я ничего такого за ним не замечал. Но, видишь ли, жизнь такая непредсказуемая штука...  
\- Хорошо. Я понял, Ники. Спасибо.  
Тернер положил трубку. Разговор с Чемберзом не внес ясности и не принес облегчения.   
"А, что ты хотел услышать? Что Дин - гей, старательно скрывающий это? - ирландец с тоской посмотрел на телефон, - Ох, Ники, если честно - хотел. Так было бы проще. Нет, это полный трындец. У меня определенно поехала крыша, и мне определенно необходимо расслабиться".  
\- Мать моя женщина! - громкий возглас выдернул Тернера из раздумий, и он растерянно уставился на рослого, лысоватого мужчину лет сорока пяти, с крепкой, подкаченной фигурой, уперевшего руки в бока и, удивленно его рассматривающего, - Малыш, ты ли это?  
Эйдан широко улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, Стив. Да, это я.  
Стив Доусон, владелец маленького паба, перегнувшись через стойку, пожал ему руку.  
\- Я в шоке, Эйд. Что случилось? Ты заболел? Или ты хочешь, чтобы мое сердце остановилось?  
Эйдан откинул непослушные пряди с лица и смущенно посмотрел на хозяина.   
Уже почти год парень был постоянным клиентом этого полуподвального помещения, именуемого пабом, с обшарпанной, но удобной деревянной мебелью, с грубо сработанными полками, висящими на кирпичных стенах, уставленными, на первый взгляд, неподходящими друг другу, но странно гармонирующими предметами. Это были сувениры, привезенные хозяином паба из разных стран, и запыленные, пузатые бутылки, всех возможных цветов и размеров. Здесь щекотали ноздри застоявшиеся запахи табака, недорогого алкоголя, висящих под потолком гирлянд засушенного хмеля и, вечно протекающего, сортира. Обычный гадюшник, носящий слишком пафосное название - "Золотая лилия", ставший для ирландца вторым домом.   
И все это время Стив наливал ему в долг. Почему, Эйдан догадывался - хозяин не особо скрывал своей страсти к мужчинам, равно, как и своего отношения к Тернеру, которого такая ситуация немного веселила, но и озадачивала. "Рано или поздно придется платить по счетам, - иногда думал Эйд, поеживаясь под раздевающим взглядом хозяина, - Только, чем?". Но Стив никогда ничего не требовал. Ну, а Тернер, естественно, этим пользовался. Это было удобно.  
\- Новая работа, Стив. Но ты, как всегда, зришь в корень - еще немного, и я заболею, - он улыбнулся очередному удивленному взгляду. - Я теперь фотомодель, и сегодня полдня барахтался в холодных волнах. Так что, самое время подлечиться. Но... у меня сейчас нет денег. Гонорар - по окончании съемок, сам понимаешь. И, если мой счет все еще открыт... я совсем немного...  
Стив кивнул, разглядывая Тернера черными, как ночь, глазами.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как я тебя люблю, малыш.  
Эйдан снова улыбнулся, но сердце почему-то сжалось. Ему совсем не понравился взгляд Стива. И то, что он собирается выпить после двухнедельного воздержания, ведь он может очень быстро захмелеть, сам того не заметив. Ох, зря он это делает.  
"Я совсем чуть-чуть, - подумал Эйд, принимая от бармена наполненный стакан, - только согреюсь и немного расслаблюсь. Выброшу из головы эти странные мысли".  
Он выпил. Потом еще один, потом, убеждая себя, что сейчас остановится, гордясь собой, заказал всего полпорции. А потом Стив пригласил его к себе в кабинет, чтобы пропустить еще по стаканчику и поговорить о жизни. Дальше Тернер ничего не помнил... 

Эйдан не приехал в назначенное время.   
Дин какое-то время ждал, потом раздраженно набирал его номер, тыча дрожащими пальцами в телефон, потом, уже не на шутку разволновавшись, позвонил Нику.  
\- Ты не в курсе, что с Тернером? - спросил он, отчаянно сжимая трубку. - Он не приехал, не отвечает на звонки!  
Чемберз невесело усмехнулся.  
\- Как это на него похоже... Наверняка лежит дома, в полном отрубе. Дино, мне так жаль...  
\- Не может быть, - перебил О'Горман. - Он, наверное, заболел. Я вчера заставил его померзнуть. Идиот, надо было настоять и самому отвезти его домой, проследить, чтобы согрелся как следует. Точно заболел, лежит с температурой...  
\- Дино, нет у него никакой температуры, - тихо сказал Ник, тяжело вздыхая, - Это же Тернер, ему нельзя доверять. Черт, зачем я вас познакомил...  
\- Ники, дай мне его адрес, - попросил Дин. - Я хочу съездить и убедится, что с ним все в порядке. Я должен убедиться и, если надо, помочь. Я не могу его оставить!  
\- Можно тебя кое о чем спросить? Но это очень личный вопрос.  
\- Что? - фотограф рассеянно смотрел перед собой, рисуя в воображении картины мечущегося в лихорадке Эйдана. - Да, конечно, спрашивай.  
Чемберз помолчал немного, не решаясь озвучить то, что так беспокоило его в последние несколько дней. Но, если дело зашло так далеко, если он прав в своих догадках по поводу О'Гормана... Чертов ирландец, даже, когда не хотел, с невероятной легкостью влюблял в себя, а Дин слишком восторженно отзывался о своей фотомодели последнее время. Имя Тернера не сходило с его губ и это заставило Ника задуматься о том, что, возможно, отношение О'Гормана к ирландцу перестало быть чисто профессиональным. Эйд зацепил его. Ох, неужели новозеландец каким-то образом намекнул об этом Эйду? Ведь недаром Тернер звонил ему со странным вопросом. Ошибка, Дин. Это большая ошибка. Наконец, он выдавил:  
\- Эйдан тебе нравится?  
\- Да, он мне нравится и... - Дин запнулся, - Погоди, в каком смысле? Что ты имеешь в виду?  
\- Ты понял меня, Дино...   
\- Черт, - фотограф вздохнул, мысленно поблагодарив бога за то, что Ник - гей, и ему можно открыться, не опасаясь быть осмеянным, - Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое, но... да, Ник. Я... вот дерьмо! Жизнь все еще преподносит сюрпризы...  
\- Ты влюбился?  
\- Не знаю, не уверен, слишком мало времени прошло, мы едва знакомы, но... я думаю о нем постоянно! Вот, черт!  
\- Раз не уверен, тогда оставь Тернера, пока не поздно. Дин, тебе тридцать семь лет, ты взрослый, можно сказать состоявшийся и успешный человек. Тем более, извини, что напоминаю, ты не так давно уже пережил трагедию. А Тернер, Дино... он – неуправляемый мальчишка, и останется таким навсегда. Оставь его. Пока он не вынул из тебя всю душу. Он это умеет, Дино.  
\- Не могу, - тихо ответил О'Горман. – Как и ты не смог. Дай мне его адрес, Ник.

Эйдан жил в Луишеме - одном из самых дешевых районов Лондона. Сюда редко заглядывали туристы. Да, и смотреть-то, в общем, тут было не на что. Чем мог привлечь этот район туриста, избалованного красотами великого города? Обшарпанными домами, разрисованными граффити? Грязью на улицах, не говоря уже о подворотнях, напоминающих отстойники? Или мрачными, подозрительными лицами разношерстной публики, проживающей здесь? Луишем - полунищий спальный район, дающий пристанище разному сброду, начиная с молодых, и изначально не самых благополучных семей, не имеющих достатка, заканчивая криминальными воротилами. Ничего удивительного, что Эйдан так упорно отказывался от предложений забирать его из дома и привозить обратно. Он, наверняка, смущался того места, в котором жил.  
Дин стоял у дверей, не решаясь нажать на кнопку звонка. Он набирал номер актера еще пару раз перед тем, как приехать к нему домой. Но Эйдан так и не взял трубку. "Не мог он так тяжело заболеть, - подумал Дин, дотрагиваясь до кнопки и снова убирая руку, - Господи, а, если Ник прав? Разве мне нужна эта головная боль?". Нужна, решил он и вдавил палец в звонок. Никакого звука не последовало и он, нахмурившись, повернул ручку. Дверь оказалась не заперта. С замирающим сердцем, О'Горман вошел в квартиру.  
Жилище Эйдана представляло собой типичную холостяцкую нору, скромно, но со вкусом обставленную, погруженную в полумрак, благодаря тяжелым плотным шторам, закрывающим окна. Беспорядок немного покоробил Дина, привыкшего видеть все вещи на своих местах и, возможно, слишком болезненно реагирующего на любые проявления грязи в доме. Хоть он и творческая личность, но жить в свинарнике Дин себе никогда не позволял.   
\- Эйд! - позвал он, осматриваясь, переступая через стопку старых журналов, с лежащей на ней открытой коробкой с остатками пиццы. В ответ - тишина.  
\- Эйд!  
Дверь в соседнюю комнату тихонько скрипнула и Дин вздрогнул. С гулко бьющимся сердцем, он подошел и толкнул ее.  
Запах перегара ударил в нос тяжелым молотом и заставил фотографа скривиться.   
Тернер спал на животе, уткнувшись в подушку, обхватив ее руками. Он был в той же одежде, что и вчера, с одним лишь отличием - рубашка и джинсы были заляпаны грязью. Дин подошел к окну, раздвинул шторы, поднял раму, впуская свежий воздух, и повернулся к кровати, сложив руки на груди. Яркий свет залил комнату и Тернер, глухо застонав, постарался еще глубже зарыться носом в спасительную темноту.  
\- Эйдан!   
Взъерошенное воронье гнездо зашевелилось, и Тернер приподнял голову, уставившись на фотографа опухшими, ничего не соображающими глазами. И сразу зажмурился. Подождал немного, снова посмотрел на О'Гормана. Проделав это несколько раз, то жмурясь, то распахивая красные, воспаленные веки и убедившись, что перед ним не галлюцинация, Эйдан хрипло спросил:  
\- Как ты сюда попал?  
\- Через дверь, - сухо ответил Дин, - Она была не заперта.  
\- А... - Тернер, сев на постели, взъерошил и без того, торчащие в разные стороны, волосы. Голова гудела, его мутило и, вдобавок ко всем "прелестям" похмелья, жутко саднило горло, - Черт... ничего не помню...  
\- Неужели? Не помнишь, под каким забором валялся? Не помнишь, что сегодня съемка? Я с утра обрываю твой телефон, а ты... - Дин почувствовал, как в нем закипает ярость. Какой же он наивный дурак, убеждающий себя в том, что Эйдан заболел, не желающий верить в то, что актер снова мог сорваться! Накупил кучу лекарств и примчался к нему. Идиот! Нет, Тернер не заболел, он просто-напросто не выздоравливал.  
\- Дино, я, правда, ничего не помню... - промямлил ирландец, разглядывая свою грязную одежду, проверяя карманы, - Черт... я, кажется, потерял мобильник...  
\- Не "Дино", а - мистер О'Горман! - рявкнул Дин. - Будьте любезны проявлять хоть какое-то уважение к бывшему работодателю, мистер Тернер!  
Эйдан сжался, втянув голову в плечи, с ужасом и удивлением глядя на разъяренного фотографа.  
\- Бывшему?.. - пролепетал он, игнорируя требование О'Гормана называть его на "вы", - Дино, нет... прости, пожалуйста. Это больше не повторится...  
\- Вспомните нашу договоренность, мистер Тернер. Работая со мной, вы в глухой завязке. Нет - разбегаемся!  
\- Прости...  
Дин подошел к кровати и чуть склонился, сверля Тернера глазами, ставшими в ярости ярко-голубыми.  
\- Прощу один раз, потом второй. Потом пойдет, как по накатанной дорожке. Нет, Эйдан. Я не Ник, я не собираюсь с тобой возиться, постоянно прощая неуважение к себе. Я... - он замолчал, нахмурившись, рассматривая опухшее, со следами от смятой подушки, лицо, протянул руку, провел большим пальцем по легкой небритости под его носом, - Что это?  
\- Н... не знаю, - похолодев от тона, каким был задан вопрос, Эйдан непонимающе глядел на О'Гормана.  
Дин лизнул палец и его глаза превратились в две узкие щелочки. Тернер был готов умереть на месте, только бы не видеть такого презрения в его взгляде.  
\- Это кокс, Эйдан...  
Лицо Тернера вытянулось. Не обращая внимания на стучащую в висках боль, он вскочил на ноги и подлетел к комоду, уставившись в зеркало на свою помятую рожу. Небритось под носом была едва заметно припорошена чем-то белым.  
\- Нет. Не может быть, - простонал парень, замотал головой и повернулся к О'Горману. - Дино...  
Дин не смотрел на него, отвернувшись, он подставил лицо легкому ветерку, залетающему в открытое окно, и молчал.   
Закрыв лицо руками, Тернер привалился к комоду.  
\- Ты прав. Нечего со мной возиться. Я - конченный мудак, которому плевать на все...  
\- Эйд, что ты с собой творишь? - спросил, не оборачиваясь, Дин, - Ты совсем с ума сошел? Мешаешь кокс с алкоголем?! Ты понимаешь, что уже плотно сидишь в деревянной лодчонке, насквозь прогнившей, провонявшей дешевым виски, несущейся на встречу, если повезет, то к Господу?.. А теперь еще и наркота, Эйд? Ты же вбиваешь гвозди в крышку своего гроба быстрее любого гробовщика. Ты…  
Он повернулся. Тернера в комнате не было.  
Хлопнула дверь в ванную, щелкнул закрывшийся замок, а сердце Дина, сделав в груди сальто, забилось где-то в горле. Подлетев к двери, он дернул ручку.  
\- Открой! Слышишь, Эйдан? Блядь, немедленно открой!  
\- Оставь меня... уходи, - глухо ответил ирландец и, вдруг, заорал, - Хватит лечить меня! Понял?! Как же вы все меня достали! Убирайся!  
\- Слушай, псих, прекращай этот спектакль! - Дин с силой ударил кулаком по дереву, - Открой или я вынесу эту дверь к гребанной матери! Слышишь?!  
Тернер не ответил. Дин услыхал шум полившейся воды и, сочно выматерившись, ударил по двери ногой. Крепкое дерево лишь задрожало, ни на йоту не поддавшись.  
\- Эйдан, твою мать! Открой! Что ты задумал, идиот?! Чокнутая ирландская скотина!  
Молчание Тернера заставило его покрыться холодным, липким потом, но прибавило решимости. Дин перестал кричать, чтобы зря не расходовать энергию, и продолжил сильными, методичными ударами выносить преграду, в очередной раз, вознеся благодарность Господу Богу за то, что, в свое время, не бросил занятия каратэ. Наконец, затрещав, дверь поддалась и, распахнувшись, повисла на одной петле.   
Эйдан стоял, облокотившись о раковину, сжимая в руке маленькие ножницы. Растрепанные черные кудряшки скрывали лицо, но по вздрагивающим плечам, О'Горман понял, что он плачет. Дин подошел к ирландцу, осторожно вытянул из руки ножницы, отбросил их в сторону, развернул его к себе и обнял за дрожащие плечи, крепко прижав к груди.   
\- Дурак, - еле выдавил из себя Дин, чувствуя, как нестерпимо защипало глаза. Эйдан по-детски всхлипнул.  
\- Я - ничтожество, - прошептал он, уткнувшись в плечо фотографа.  
\- Ты - дурак, потерявший себя, - сказал О'Горман, - А теперь заткнись и слушай. Я объявляю перерыв в работе. Подумай, куда мы с тобой можем отправиться на недельку-полторы. Природа предпочтительнее, я дико устал от города.   
Эйдан отстранился, глядя воспаленными глазами на Дина, и нахмурился.  
\- Мы с тобой?  
"Поторопился! - в панике подумал О'Горман, внешне оставаясь абсолютно спокойным. - Он же сейчас пошлет меня, и будет прав. Дин, ты идиот".  
\- Хочешь еще кого-нибудь прихватить? Пожалуйста, я не возражаю...  
Тернер замотал головой.  
\- Нет, не хочу. Замечательная идея, Дино. О, прошу прощения... - Эйдан вытер глаза, - Мистер О'Горман.  
Дин усмехнулся.  
\- Раз шутишь, значит еще не все потеряно. Ты можешь научиться жить, Эйд. Можешь вновь обрести себя.  
На этот раз Эйдан притянул его к себе, сжав сильными руками


	2. Блинчики на ночь

Эйдан недолго размышлял над тем, куда поехать. Разумеется, в Ирландию. В одну маленькую деревушку, расположенную недалеко от моря. В дом, в котором его всегда любили и ждали. Где жил человек, готовый всегда его выслушать, понять и поддержать. Не читать нотаций, как родители, а дать дельный совет. Человек, которого ирландец не видел и не слышал больше года, но не потому, что забыл о нем, а потому, что было невыносимо стыдно показаться ему на глаза в том виде, в котором он впервые предстал перед Дином О'Горманом. Но Тернер знал, что при встрече, он не услышит ни слова упрека, ни тени обиды не промелькнет в голубых, вечно молодых, глазах. В тихой, ирландской деревушке его всегда ждала Мюренн – его бабушка. Но для него – просто Мюренн, ну, в крайнем случае – ба.  
Сборы были недолгими. Дин пришел в неописуемый восторг от идеи Эйдана, предвкушая возможность «побывать в ирландской сказке».  
Он радовался, словно ребенок, вертя по сторонам головой, пока они добирались на попутке до деревни, непрестанно щелкал фотоаппаратом и сыпал восторженными комплиментами по поводу любого пейзажа, проносящегося за окнами машины. Эйдан улыбался, глядя на него.  
\- Погоди, ты еще не видел дома Мюренн. Обалдеешь!  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - ответил фотограф, сияя глазами.  
Но увиденное превзошло все его ожидания.  
\- Это что-то невероятное, - тихо пробормотал Дин, когда они подошли к невысокой изгороди, увитой диким виноградом.  
Небольшой, сложенный из камней домик, затерявшийся среди изумрудных холмов, напомнил новозеландцу норки хоббитов, построенные у него на родине для съемок "Властелина колец", только двери были не круглые, а обычные. Во всем остальном, это была практически копия хоббичьего домика из Шира. Серые, покрытые разводами от дождей, стены украшала сочная зеленая лоза и дикий плющ, а крышу, с немного кривой печной трубой, венчал густой ковер из мягкой травы. В распахнутых окнах плескались легкие занавески, то прикрывая, то вновь являя взгляду разрисованные замысловатым узором глиняные горшочки с фиалками и еще какими-то симпатичными цветами. От домика веяло спокойствием и умиротворенностью.  
Открыв калитку, они прошли в уютный дворик, весь заставленный садовыми горшками с цветущими разноцветными петуниями.  
\- Как думаешь, она дома? – Эйдан в нерешительности остановился.  
Он не стал предупреждать об их приезде, решив устроить сюрприз, и сейчас вдруг растерялся, топчась на месте и с мольбой заглядывая в глаза О'Гормана.  
\- Тебе виднее, - ответил Дин, с любопытством осматриваясь, - Как ты мог больше года не появляться здесь? Эйд, я тебя не понимаю! Это такое место! Такое... у меня ощущение, что я попал в сказку и вот-вот из-за куста выглянет лепрекон или еще какое-нибудь мифическое существо, или откроются двери, и мистер Беггинс поприветствует нас. Ну, тот самый, из "Хоббита". Помнишь?  
\- Все возможно. Только лепреконов и хоббитов тут нет, одни эльфы. И двоих сейчас занесло в мой двор, - из-за угла дома выглянула пожилая, худощавая женщина с длинными, прихваченными сединой, волнистыми волосами, завязанными в простой хвост. Красивое в молодости лицо не потеряло с годами своей привлекательности, отчасти, благодаря живым, блестящим глазам и открытой, задорной улыбке. Ее ковбойская рубашка в ярко-красную клетку, заправленная в рабочие штаны, была повязана сверху веселым, в цветочек, передником.  
Счастливо улыбаясь, Мюренн направилась к ним, на ходу вытирая полотенцем руки.  
\- Работала в своей мастерской за домом и услышала чьи-то голоса. Думала, показалось, но к счастью – нет.  
\- Мюренн!  
Эйдан, сбросив с плеч рюкзак, ринулся к ней навстречу, зацепился за что-то на земле и чуть не растянулся посреди двора.  
\- Осторожней, огонек! – засмеялась Мюренн, подходя к нему, беря его лицо в узкие ладони, - Эйдан…  
Тернер нежно поцеловал теплую, сухую щеку, слегка испачканную красной глиной.  
\- Привет, ба. Все творишь?  
Женщина кивнула и потрепала внука по кудряшкам, для чего ей пришлось полностью вытянуть вверх руку, такая невысокая она была, и, улыбаясь, повернулась к Дину.  
\- Вот, решили нагрянуть к тебе без приглашения. Надеюсь, ты не против, если мы отдохнем у тебя недельки полторы? Не сильно стесним своим присутствием? Ох, наверное, надо было предупредить. Да? - затараторил Эйдан, разве что не бегая вокруг нее.  
\- Не говори глупостей, огонек. Ты знаешь, что я всегда рада тебе и твоим друзьям, - Мюренн вопросительно посмотрела на внука, - Может, ты все-таки перестанешь молоть попусту воздух и познакомишь нас?  
Тернер, опомнившись, подскочил к фотографу и подтолкнул его вперед.  
\- Ба, это мой друг, Дин О’Горман. Известный фотограф, большой выдумщик и мой нынешний работодатель. А это – моя бабушка Мюренн, замечательная художница и гончарных дел мастерица.  
За «бабушку», ирландец получил легкий тычок в бок и захихикал.  
Дин улыбнулся, протягивая женщине руку.  
\- Дин. Просто друг вашего э-э... Эйдана, Мюренн.  
Она пожала протянутую руку, разглядывая лицо фотографа, и кивнула.  
\- Хорошая улыбка. Ладно, мальчики, нечего стоять посреди двора. Эйдан, веди гостя в дом. Твоя комната, как всегда, готова к встрече с тобой. Дин, я надеюсь, ты не против, если вы поживете вместе? У нас здесь только две спальных комнаты.  
\- Никаких проблем, Мюренн, - ответил Дин, подхватывая с земли рюкзак Тернера и поворачиваясь к ирландцу, - Надеюсь, у тебя в комнате не двуспальная кровать?  
\- Самая обычная, но ничего, как-нибудь поместимся, - хлопнул его по плечу ирландец и рассмеялся, увидев округлившиеся глаза фотографа, - Шутка! Есть еще старая кушетка. А вообще, я бы от двуспальной кровати не отказался.  
Последнюю фразу Эйдан произнес почти шепотом и снова прыснул, увидев, как вытянулось лицо О’Гормана.  
\- Идем! - хихикая, Тернер потянул его за руку.  
Переступив порог, минуя небольшую прихожую с пристройкой для санитарных нужд, они прошли в гостиную. Убранство ее было довольно скромным, но по-деревенски уютным: старый удобный диван, прикрытый волосатым бежевым шерстяным пледом с кельтским узором, два кресла с высокими спинками, повернутые к большому открытому камину, дубовый обеденный стол, четыре стула и небольшой комод. На стенах, в разноцветных рамках, висело множество фотографий, в коллажах и по отдельности, сделанных в разные годы: от старинных, пожелтевших, явно позапрошлого века, до современных, ярких, светящихся, словно маленькие окошки в другие миры. Помимо фотографий, стены украшали небольшие милые акварельные пейзажики, явно написанные хозяйкой дома. На столе и комоде стояли большие вазы со свежими цветами, от аромата которых, приятно щекотало в носу и немного кружилась голова. На полу раскинулся большой ковер ручной работы с узором, копирующим узор пледа. Из гостиной вели три двери: две - в небольшие комнатки-спальни и еще одна - в маленькую кухоньку с, разрисованными хозяйкой, шкафчиками.  
\- Наша комната, - кивнул ирландец на одну из дверей и потянул О'Гормана, - Ну, чего ты застыл, как изваяние?  
\- Сейчас, - тихо ответил Дин, подходя к каминной полке.  
С большой черно-белой фотографии в простой рамке, на него смотрел Эйдан, совсем молоденький, с привычно растрепанными темными волосами. Его огромные глаза на фото казались светлее, чем в жизни и светились очаровательной детской наивностью, в них как будто читалось: "Я готов обнять весь мир, ведь я доверяю ему". Пухлые губы были слегка приоткрыты в чуть заметной, бесхитростной улыбке. В самом уголке портрета мелким почерком было написано "Мой любимый огонек".  
\- Очень красивый портрет, - Дин аккуратно взял фотографию, - Сколько тебе здесь лет?  
Тернер пожал плечами.  
\- Не помню, лет четырнадцать-пятнадцать. Может больше, - он немного помолчал, рассматривая фото из-за плеча О'Гормана, потом добавил, - Это любимый портрет Мюренн. Хотя мне он не очень нравится, я на нем какой-то...  
\- Наивный?  
\- Глупый, - буркнул Эйдан.  
"Можно подумать, сейчас ты намного умнее", - подумал Дин, но вслух ничего не сказал, продолжая всматриваться в глаза на черно-белой фотографии.  
\- А, почему Мюренн называет тебя "огоньком"?  
Тернер улыбнулся.  
\- Эйдан, в переводе с древнеирландского, означает "огонь", "огненный", "вспыльчивый".  
Дин повернулся к нему, удивленно приподняв бровь.  
\- Вспыльчивый? Что-то не замечал... - он осекся, вспомнив сцену в квартире Тернера.  
Улыбка сползла с лица Эйдана.  
\- Был огонь, да весь угас... - тихо пробормотал он, опустив глаза, - Идем, оставь ты это фото. Еще насмотришься, тут их столько, что на полжизни хватит.  
Комната Эйдана была выдержана в спокойных, бежево-коричневых тонах. Кровать, кушетка, небольшой шкаф, две прикроватные тумбочки, стул, стоящий под распахнутым окном, несколько полок с книгами и очередной порцией фото – просто, но уютно.  
\- Ну, как-то так, без изысков, - Эйдан плюхнулся на кушетку, заскрипев старыми пружинами, - Надо будет смазать, а то я тебе спать не дам этим скрипом.  
Дин опустил вещи на пол и присел на кровать. В ее углу, рядом с подушкой, сидел большой плюшевый медведь, старый, немного потрепанный, но очень милый. Фотограф потянулся и взял игрушку в руки.  
\- Твой?  
\- Ага, - Тернер наигранно закатил глаза, - Мюренн ни в какую не хочет от него избавиться, а я чувствую себя маленьким ребенком каждый раз, когда приезжаю сюда и сплю рядом с ним.  
О’Горман развернул медведя мордой к себе.  
\- У него глаза такого же цвета, как у тебя – ореховые. Красивый цвет.  
\- Обычный цвет, - ирландец забрал игрушку, провел пальцем по мохнатой морде, потрепал мягкое ухо, - Отнесу я его в гостиную, а то он как-то нелепо смотрится в компании двух взрослых мужчин.  
\- Оставь, - попросил Дин, еле сдерживая улыбку – Тернер с мягкой игрушкой в руках на самом деле выглядел, как ребенок, - Мне он нравится. Буду по ночам обнимать его, если ты не против.  
Эйдан как-то странно посмотрел на него и пожал плечами.

Тернер резко открыл глаза. Сердце бешено стучало где-то в горле. Он приподнялся, пытаясь успокоить тяжелое дыхание и сообразить, что это было, что заставило его проснуться со сдавленным стоном. Но сон, приснившийся ему, слишком быстро таял, растворяясь в тумане неясных образов, оставляя неприятный осадок и необъяснимое чувство отвращения к самому себе. Эйдан провел дрожащей рукой по волосам и снова откинулся на подушку, отчаянно пытаясь ухватить ускользающее видение. Это был не просто сон, скорее воспоминание о том вечере, когда он в последний раз напился в «Золотой лилии». Что же он натворил тогда? Откуда это чувство омерзения и гадливости, липнущее к похолодевшей коже? Он попытался вспомнить и не смог. Но, почему-то, в одном ирландец был уверен – об этом Дин никогда не должен узнать. «О чем, об этом? И причем здесь Дин? - подумал Эйдан, закрывая лицо руками, - А притом, дорогой, что ты тогда совершил какую-то чудовищную ошибку, которая может стоить тебе отношений с ним. Каких отношений?! Каких?! Таких, которые, как тебе кажется, могут быть. О которых ты раньше никогда бы не подумал или посмеялся бы над самой мыслью, но о которых теперь мечтаешь».  
Эйдан повернул голову, всматриваясь в очертания фотографа. Дин спал, тихо посапывая, закутавшись в одеяло, прижимая к себе плюшевого медведя. Забавное зрелище, но ирландцу было не до улыбок. «Ни о чем я не мечтаю! Дин стал мне очень дорог, не спорю, но это просто чувство благодарности за все, что он для меня делает... О, Господи! Не обманывай хоть самого себя, Тернер! Признайся, ты влюбился, - он тихо застонал, зажимая одеялом рот, отворачиваясь к стене, - Да… влюбился. Охренеть можно. Эйд, ты запал на мужика, на своего друга! Ты всегда вопил, что не педик, а выходит, наоборот? Может, ты еще захочешь его?". Эйдан попробовал представить поцелуй с О'Горманом, его губы, теплое дыхание, прикрытые голубые глаза, очаровательные ямочки на небритых щеках. Представил, как мог бы сжать в объятиях его худощавое, но сильное тело, проводя ладонями по спине, вниз, к круглым, упругим ягодицам, проникнуть ладонями под белье и... Он удивленно охнул, почувствовав однозначную реакцию в паху. Фыркнув в подушку, ирландец заворочался и поднялся, скрипнув пружинами раздолбанной кушетки. Поморщившись от слишком громкого звука, он замер, прислушиваясь к дыханию соседа. Дин продолжал мирно сопеть и Тернер, облегченно выдохнув, вышел из комнаты. Надо было срочно перекурить все эти сумасшедшие мысли.  
Стоя на крыльце, ирландец глубоко затянулся и тихо сказал сам себе:  
\- Ну, и пофиг! Пусть я педик, пусть кто угодно! Но он вернул меня к жизни...  
Эйдан присел на перевернутое ведро и посмотрел вверх. По темному, безоблачному небу, усыпанному серебристыми подрагивающими искорками, чиркнула падающая звезда, но он был слишком занят своими мыслями, чтобы сообразить и успеть загадать желание. "Мне хорошо с ним, как ни с кем другим. Плевать я хотел на то, что все это бред и неправильно. Тем более что все равно, между нами ничего нет. Но, черт! Дин, как мне узнать, есть ли у меня шанс? Да, в принципе - хоть какие-нибудь основания желать чего-то большего, нежели дружбы? Спросить в лоб? Ни за что! Я не хочу тебя потерять, - он привычным жестом взъерошил кудряшки, - Черт, черт, черт! Что же я сделал, нажравжись и накачавшись коксом? Откуда, вообще, взялись эти долбаные наркотики?.. Ты, правда, хочешь это знать, Эйд? Нет, я хочу, чтобы вся эта мерзость осталась в прошлом. Я хочу быть с Дином. В таком случае, тем более, он никогда не должен узнать о том, что произошло. Господи, что же это было? Отчего такое хреновое чувство? Как будто я испачкался в дерьме по самые уши».

Вызвавшись помочь по хозяйству, Дин усердно работал веником, сметая мелкие щепки, складывая их в небольшой деревянный ящик, и бросая взгляды на ирландца.  
Тернер, оголившись по пояс, рубил дрова. Его темные кудряшки были схвачены сзади резинкой, но несколько особо непослушных прядей кокетливо падали на высокий, чистый лоб. Разгоряченное лицо блестело от пота и сияло ярким румянцем, пробивающимся сквозь отросшую щетину. За неделю, проведенную на свежем воздухе, занимаясь физическим трудом, он окреп и посвежел, став для О’Гормана еще желаннее. И окончательно доведя до ручки.  
Фотограф снова посмотрел на ирландца, любуясь его подтянутым телом. Эйдан, почувствовав взгляд, демонстративно размялся, расправив плечи, выгнув стройную спину. Потом закусил нижнюю губу, свел к переносице брови и одним ударом рассек большую чурку. Довольный собой, он победно вскинул вверх топор, издал пронзительный вопль, легко ударив себя кулаком по волосатой груди и украдкой бросив взгляд на О'Гормана.  
Дин ухмыльнулся. Его начала доставать эта игра в "стрелялки глазами" и он отвернулся, продолжив яростно махать веником. Он до чертиков устал одергивать себя, гоня мысли о том, как могут эти налитые мышцы перекатываться под его ладонями, устал хотеть попробовать на вкус эти яркие губы. Его терпению и выдержке подходил конец. Он готов был завалить Тернера прямо здесь, посреди двора и, прижав к земле, прокричать ему в лицо: "Эйд, твою мать! Ты идиот, если не видишь, что я люблю тебя!". Никаких сомнений, он сошел с ума. Он с тихим ужасом думал о том, что через месяц придется вернуться в Новую Зеландию, оставить Эйдана, так и не объяснившись, не сказав главного. Что все может закончиться, так и не начавшись. Дин впервые так сильно полюбил. Он не просто хотел этого чертова ирландца, но готов был пожертвовать всем ради него - карьерой, домом (да, он переедет в эту гребанную Англию или Ирландию, куда Эйдан захочет), родными. Лишь бы быть рядом. Он пришел к такому неутешительному выводу совсем недавно, окончательно потеряв внутренний покой из-за того, что не мог признаться. Неправильность этой любви сделала его жалким трусом, не решающимся на первый шаг. А Тернер будто издевался над ним, дразня взглядом, улыбкой, прикосновением. Он мог по-дружески хлопнуть Дина по плечу, а мог прильнуть к нему, потянувшись за чем-нибудь на столе, как это было сегодня за завтраком, подставив под его нос свою длинную шею, заставляя задерживать дыхание, а тело - изнывать от пронизывающих электрических разрядов. Дин тяжело вздохнул - он больше не может и не хочет быть просто другом.  
Последние ночи, проведенные в комнате с Эйданом, стали для него настоящим испытанием. Он старательно отводил глаза, когда они раздевались, боясь, что ирландец заметит горящее в них нездоровое влечение. Он нырял в свою постель, желал спокойной ночи и почти сразу отворачивался, избегая любых разговоров. Потому что единственное, что ему хотелось сказать - это были слова о любви, о том, как он благодарен судьбе за то, что свела его с актером-алкоголиком, запутавшимся, потерянным, опустившим руки… и таким изменившимся за такой недолгий срок. Ему хотелось выразить свою любовь в поцелуе, в прикосновении, в ласке. Хотелось откинуть одеяло и просто сказать: "Иди сюда", и чтобы Эйдан пошел. Он любил и хотел его.  
\- Твою мать! Черт! Твою мать!  
Громкий крик Эйдана вырвал О’Гормана из раздумий. Отшвырнув веник, он бросился к нему, не понимая, что произошло.  
\- Эйд! Что случилось?!  
Тернер прыгал на одной ноге, зажав вторую руками чуть выше колена.  
\- Соскочил! Блядский топор соскочил! – ирландец взвыл от боли.  
\- Дай, посмотрю! Успокойся, Эйд! Покажи! – Дин хватал его за руки, пытаясь отвести их, взглянуть на рану. – Да перестань прыгать! Мать твою, убери руки!  
Эйдан оттолкнул его и, заскулив, опустился на землю.  
\- Бля, кажется, жопа моей правой ноге…  
\- Заткнись, - бросил Дин, осторожно убирая его руки и сильным рывком разрывая ткань джинсов. Ирландец завопил и откинулся на спину.  
\- Твою мать… - сквозь зубы процедил О’Горман, сжал края раны, пытаясь остановить кровь, и посмотрел на его побледневшее лицо, - Господи, Тернер, ну почему ты такой косячный?..  
\- Я сейчас вырублюсь, - тихо ответил Эйдан, встречаясь помутневшим взглядом с новозеландцем, - Дин, только не дай мне так глупо умереть…  
\- Не говори ерунды. От этого не умирают, это просто шок. Видимо, у тебя очень низкий болевой порог, Эйд, так бывает. Не переживай, все будет в порядке.  
Дин стянул с себя футболку и зажал ею рану. Конечно, Тернер не умрет, но нужно срочно доставить его к врачу. Здесь понадобится помощь специалиста – нужно зашивать, да и с костью неизвестно – попал он по ней или нет. А Мюренн как назло отъехала в магазин.  
\- Здесь есть врач?  
Эйдан кивнул.  
\- Машина…  
\- Да-да, я знаю, что машины нет, - Дин судорожно пытался сообразить, как дотянуть Тернера до кабинета врача, или где он там работает. Можно взвалить его себе на плечи. Ничего, потерпит, не такой уж Эйд тяжелый… наверное.  
О’Горман попытался приподнять его.  
\- Давай-ка, дружок, цепляйся за меня и не смей вырубаться – я без понятия, куда нужно идти, будешь указывать дорогу.  
\- Машина… - повторил Эйдан, обхватывая Дина за шею, утыкаясь в нее носом, морщась от боли.  
\- Ну, давай, мой хороший. Ты же мужчина, потерпи немного, - фотограф погладил темные кудряшки и не удержался, легко провел пальцами по его колючему подбородку и осторожно прикоснулся губами к мокрому виску, откинув непослушную прядку.  
Тернер поднял на него удивленные глаза и слабо улыбнулся, указывая куда-то в сторону.  
\- Машина, Дино. Мюренн вернулась.  
Ему показалось, или Дин вздрогнул, чуть покраснев?

К всеобщему облегчению, с ногой Эйдана все оказалось не так уж страшно: он довольно глубоко рассек себе мышцы, лишь слегка чиркнув по кости. Врач ловко заштопал и перевязал его рану, дал кое-какие рекомендации, в основном касающиеся осторожности на будущее, и отправил их домой.

Дин помог ирландцу выбраться из машины, перекинул его руку через свои плечи и обхватил за талию. Они медленно поковыляли к дому.  
Мюренн, с заплаканными глазами, шла следом и хмурилась. Она видела, как фотограф поцеловал Эйдана – вроде безобидный поцелуй сочувствия, но ее это насторожило. Слишком нежным он был для просто друга. И очень уж двусмысленно смотрелись полуобнаженные молодые люди, сидящие в обнимку. И рука внука, обнимающая Дина за шею, и то, как они смотрели друг на друга... Это уж потом она поняла, что с Эйданом приключилась беда, когда с его ноги соскользнула импровизированная повязка. Но первое впечатление было вполне конкретным и пугающим. Женщина вздохнула, глядя на руку О’Гормана, придерживающую за талию ее огонька. В ней не чувствовалось грубой мужской силы, скорее нежный трепет. Нет, Мюренн не полезет не в свое дело, но неужели…  
Она не считала себя ханжой, пытаясь в свои семьдесят с хвостиком лет, идти в ногу со временем. Что поделать, если мир встал с ног на голову и однополые отношения сейчас считаются нормой? Она не спорила, это явление существовало всегда. Просто ей не нравилась активная пропаганда всего этого. Против самих, "таких", людей она не имела ничего против, считая, что каждый человек имеет право на свой кусочек счастья. Но Эйдан... Она сможет принять это?  
Мюренн слишком хорошо знала своего внука, и могла бы поклясться чем угодно, что он влюблен. Она уже очень давно не видела в его глазах таких искорок и искорки эти появлялись только тогда, когда он смотрел на своего друга.

Дин заставил лечь Тернера на кровать.  
\- Сильно болит? – спросил он, заботливо накрывая ирландца одеялом.  
\- Терпимо. Не волнуйся, я в порядке.  
Эйдан прикрыл глаза. На самом деле, нога безумно болела, вдобавок ко всему, его знобило. Врач предупредил о возможном жаре, но легче от этого не становилось.  
Дин вздохнул, откинулся на подушку, заскрипев пружинами старой кушетки, и взглянул на друга. Если бы он мог хоть как-то облегчить его боль, но они сделали все возможное, до отказа напичкав Эйдана обезболивающими.  
Тернер лежал, укутавшись в одеяло, и мелко дрожал.  
\- Дин? – позвал ирландец, не открывая глаз.  
\- Да, Эйд.  
\- Можно тебя кое о чем попросить?  
\- Конечно, - Дин встал и подошел к нему, - Я слушаю тебя.  
\- Ты бы мог… только пойми меня правильно… - Тернер запнулся, облизнув пересохшие губы, - Лечь со мной… холодно…  
\- Без проблем, друг, - ответил О’Горман, сдергивая с кушетки свое одеяло, и пристраиваясь рядом с ирландцем.  
Эйдан, все так же, не открывая глаз, прижался к нему, положил голову на плечо и замер. Дин осторожно обнял его, с трудом переводя дыхание.  
"Только пойми меня правильно". Легко тебе говорить, Эйд! Ты не чувствуешь того, что чувствую я, - подумал новозеландец, легко прикасаясь к его волосам, - Господи! Это же настоящая пытка!".  
\- Расскажи что-нибудь из своей прошлой жизни, - вдруг попросил Тернер, - Что-нибудь веселое.  
Веселое из прошлой жизни. О’Горман усмехнулся: та жизнь не сильно отличалась от жизни Эйдана, в ней не было ничего, кроме мрака. Но раз он просит.  
\- Хорошо. Не знаю, насколько веселая эта история, но после нее я бросил пить. Ну, как бросил, я и сейчас могу приложиться, но, во всяком случае, стараюсь держать все под контролем. Потому что, это ужасно – проснуться после попойки и ничего не помнить, а потом узнать, что натворил кучу глупостей.  
\- В самую точку, - вздохнув, тихо пробормотал Эйдан, - Просто в яблочко...  
\- Это случилось несколько лет назад, когда я еще был плюющим на все раздолбаем. У меня была парочка приятелей, таких же, как я. Мы частенько заваливались в какой-нибудь бар и надирались до синих соплей. Однажды, мы забрели в стрип-бар, дешевый, страшный, с такими же танцовщицами. Но нам было все равно. Мы быстро накачались дешевым пойлом и, как это часто бывало, из нас полезла пьяная бравада. Так, один из моих приятелей попытался ввязаться в драку с охранником только из-за того, что тот, как ему показалось, «не так на него посмотрел». Бедняга, его быстро привели в чувство, отвесив, в качестве успокоительного, приличную оплеуху, такую, что он пролетел почти ползала, и мгновенно притих. Потом… - Дин хмыкнул, - Потом мне показалось, что девушка на шесте как-то не так танцует. Я выскочил на сцену и… наверное, мне казалось, что я все делаю очень красиво. Я срывал с себя одежду, делая это абсолютно не в такт музыке, хватался за шест, падал и ржал, как умалишенный. На самом деле это выглядело отвратительно. Я в этом убедился потом, когда другой мой собутыльник показал мне запись, сделанную им на свой мобильник. Народ в баре ошарашено наблюдал за всем этим, и никто не пытался меня остановить, даже охрана. Наверное, потому, что они от всей души стебались, записывая мое «выступление» на телефоны. Наконец, танцовщица, видимо, вконец утомленная происходящим, попыталась спихнуть меня со сцены. И вот тут, Эйд, я впал в дикое бешенство, возмущенный таким неуважением к своей персоне. Я ударил ее. Очень сильно ударил. Вокруг закричали, меня пытались успокоить, но я вырывался и снова бросался к девушке. Я не знаю, кто вызвал полицию, я не помню, как меня скрутили и невменяемого, в чем мать родила, запихнули в воронок. Но я очень хорошо помню, как проснулся в участке, голый, нихрена не соображающий, с дикой головной болью, сломанным носом и целой палитрой синяков и ссадин по всей своей вялой тушке.  
\- Это грустная история, - сонно пробормотал Эйдан.  
\- Да, - согласился фотограф, - Но в той жизни ничего веселого не было, Эйд. Мне повезло, что я отделался тогда штрафом и месяцем общественных работ, но это лишь благодаря кое-каким связям. Все могло закончиться гораздо хуже.  
О’Горман тяжело вздохнул и задумался, рассеянно перебирая пальцами черные, шелковистые кудряшки.  
\- Но, слава богу, это все в прошлом. Меня беспокоит только одно – наверняка, на просторах интернета бродит одна из этих записей и меньше всего на свете мне хотелось бы, чтобы ее увидел кто-то из близких мне людей. Потому что это на самом деле выглядело мерзко и потому…  
У него чуть не вырвалось «потому что я люблю тебя и не хочу, чтобы ты знал, каким я был», но он прикусил язык. Тернер ничего не сказал. Дин приподнял голову, заглядывая в его лицо.  
\- Эйд?.. Ты спишь?  
Он прислушался к его дыханию, обжигаемый волнами жара, исходящими от его тела. Ирландец провалился в сон, тихо сопя, прижимаясь щекой к его груди, положив на нее свою руку. Дин нежно поцеловал мокрый от испарины висок и прошептал:  
\- Я люблю тебя, Эйд…  
В ответ Эйдан слегка шевельнулся, плотнее прижимаясь к нему, и Дин судорожно вздохнул, в отчаянии прикрыв глаза.  
Это была самая ужасная ночь в его жизни. Дин не спал. Изредка проваливаясь на пару минут в дрему, он снова открывал глаза, глупо таращась в темноту, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить Тернера. Среди ночи ирландец заворочался, тихо застонав, и повернулся к нему спиной. Дин готов был с облегчением перебраться на кушетку и прекратить извращенную пытку, когда услышал слабый голос:  
\- Обними меня…  
Вздохнув, О’Горман повернулся, обхватив его рукой, прижав к себе и почти взвыв от невыносимой муки.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Дин, - сонно пробормотал Эйдан, беря его руку и сжимая ее горячими ладонями, - Ты не представляешь, что значишь для меня…  
\- Что?.. – Дин приподнял голову, отказываясь верить своим ушам, но ирландец не ответил, снова тихо засопев. "Наверное, померещилось", - подумал обалдевший фотограф.  
Под утро Дин чувствовал себя абсолютно разбитым и поэтому никак не отреагировал на деликатный стук в дверь. В комнату заглянула Мюренн. Увидев молодых людей, лежащих в обнимку, она чуть нахмурилась и, отведя в сторону глаза, тихо сказала:  
\- Завтрак готов. Я хотела принести его сюда.  
\- Я помогу, - Дин, предательски краснея, убрал руки с Эйдана и выскользнул из постели. Счастье, что он так и не удосужился раздеться.  
Женщина кивнула и осторожно прикрыла дверь, бросив перед этим на Дина странный взгляд.  
О’Горман потер лицо, задумчиво глядя на спящего Тернера. Похоже, Мюренн что-то заподозрила, она и вчера бросала на него такие же взгляды, когда они вернулись домой. Он грустно усмехнулся, запустив руку во взъерошенную золотистую шевелюру, и закусил губу. Нужно с ней объясниться. Во-первых, успокоить по поводу внука, убедить, что с ним все в порядке и между ними ничего нет. Во-вторых... О, Господи, Дину просто необходимо было рассказать кому-то о том, что творится у него внутри, у него не осталось больше сил держать все это в себе. Конечно, был вариант позвонить Чемберзу и поплакаться ему в жилетку, но Дин знал, что услышит в ответ. "Оставь его". А Мюренн... ему почему-то казалось, что она сможет его понять, а, если нет, то хотя бы просто выслушать. Без лишних причитаний. А потом... что будет потом, Дин не представлял, но этот разговор должен был состояться.  
О'Горман вошел в кухню и сел за стол. Мюренн возилась у плиты. Она услышала, как вошел фотограф, но не обернулась, продолжая что-то помешивать в кастрюльке.  
\- Думаю, нам стоит поговорить, Мюренн...  
Женщина, не оборачиваясь, облокотилась о стол и тихо сказала:  
\- Я догадывалась. Догадывалась о ваших отношениях. Ох, Эйдан...  
Дин вздохнул, бессмысленно вертя в руках деревянную солонку.  
\- Эйдан здесь ни при чем. У нас нет никаких отношений, кроме рабоче-дружеских. Но я очень привязался к нему. Нет, я неправильно выразился...  
Новозеландец замолчал и опустил голову. Господи, как же тяжело говорить об этом! "Пожалуйста, Мюренн, просто выслушай меня и постарайся не сразу выгнать взашей с воплями проклятий!" - подумал Дин, собираясь духом.  
\- Мюренн, я люблю его. Люблю не как друга, а как... я, наверное, сошел с ума, но... о, господи! Я не знаю, что со всем этим делать. Наверное, лучшим вариантом, по возвращению в Англию, будет, если мы расстанемся. Так будет правильнее и для него, и для меня... - О'Горман обреченно вздохнул, - Да, думаю, так и следует поступить...  
Мюренн звякнула крышкой.  
\- Эйдан знает?  
\- Нет. Но, возможно, догадывается. Я знаю, что он не такой, Мюренн, и самое смешное - я тоже. Но как-то так вышло...  
Женщина повернулась к нему. Какое-то время они молчали, сверля друг друга одинаково голубыми глазами. Наконец, вздохнув, она присела напротив фотографа и заговорила:  
\- Ты очень хороший человек, Дин. Ты добрый, неглупый, а еще, по-моему, очень верный и надежный. Скажу честно, я бы с большей радостью увидела все эти качества в какой-нибудь симпатичной девушке, но, видно, не судьба...  
\- О чем вы? - Дин грустно усмехнулся, - Эйдан еще молод и у него все впереди.  
\- Не перебивай, - строго попросила Мюренн, - Я не слепая, мой мальчик. И, если ты не видишь очевидного, то я тебе подскажу - ты много значишь для Эйдана. Мы не общались больше года, но поверь, я не могу вспомнить ни одного человека, на которого бы он так смотрел, а встретив ответный взгляд, так смущался. Когда тебя нет рядом, даже если ты просто вышел во двор за парой поленьев для камина, он будто застывает или, наоборот, начинает болтать как заведенный, но исключительно о тебе. Не знаю, любит ли он тебя, но то, что ты для него очень дорог - очевидно.  
Она замолчала, закрыв лицо руками. Узкие плечи задрожали, но, взяв себя в руки, Мюренн глубоко вдохнула и продолжила:  
\- Убежать от проблемы не значит - решить ее, Дин. Расставшись с Эйданом, ты будешь мучиться сам и, возможно, заставишь страдать его. Я не уверена на все сто процентов, но моя интуиция редко меня подводила. О, боже... я совсем к такому не готова, - сдавленно прошептала она и, промокнув глаза кончиком полотенца, решительно закончила. - Мне очень нелегко даются все эти слова, я не понимаю таких отношений, но, если мой внук будет счастлив, буду счастлива и я.  
Дин онемел. "Нет, этого просто не может быть. Мюренн ошибается", - подумал он не в силах вымолвить ни слова.  
Мюренн положила узкую ладонь на его руку и, подавшись вперед, посмотрела на него испытывающим взглядом.  
\- Ты, правда, любишь Эйдана? Сколько вы знакомы? Месяц? Ты уверен, что это любовь, Дин? Уверен, что это не увлечение, не желание попробовать что-то новое?  
О'Горман твердо выдержал взгляд ярко-голубых, в обрамлении сеточки морщин, глаз.  
\- Уверен.  
Она чуть кивнула.  
\- Тогда пообещай мне одну вещь. Если я окажусь права, и ты для него значишь столько же, сколько и он для тебя, то... ты никогда не оставишь его, не бросишь, как надоевшую игрушку.  
\- Обещаю, - прошептал новозеландец и поперхнулся - в дверях кухни стоял Эйдан.  
\- Доброе утро. О чем это вы тут шепчетесь? - с улыбкой спросил Тернер и, проковыляв к столу, тяжело опустился на стул, - Обсуждаете, какой я косячный придурок? Ладно, я не буду с вами спорить.  
\- Как нога? - спросил Дин, с облегчением поняв, что Тернер не слышал их разговора.  
\- Лучше. Во всяком случае, мне не хочется отрубить окончательно эту блядскую конечность и выбросить к гребанной матери. Ой! - он зажал рот ладонью и посмотрел щенячьими глазами на Мюренн, - Извини, ба! Вырвалось...  
\- Эйдан! - Мюренн погрозила ему пальцем, - Маленький грубиян! Зачем ты встал? Мы хотели принести тебе завтрак в постель.  
\- М-м-м? - ирландец хитро посмотрел на фотографа, - Завтрак в постель? Как... круто. Пойду обратно в кроватку.  
\- Бестолочь, - женщина легонько шлепнула его по затылку, - Сиди уж, нечего скакать туда-сюда.  
Мюренн поднялась и снова принялась возиться у плиты, позвякивая посудой.  
Воспользовавшись тем, что она их не видит, Тернер повернулся к Дину и посмотрел на него долгим, задумчивым взглядом. Потом протянул руку и, как бы невзначай коснувшись его запястья, вытянул солонку из его пальцев и поставил ее на место. О'Горман сглотнул, пытаясь понять, что означают этот взгляд и жест. Наконец, Эйдан отвел глаза, и он облегченно выдохнул.  
\- Ба, кажется, я вчера слопал все обезболивающее в твоем доме?  
Мюренн поставила перед ним тарелку с овсянкой и ахнула:  
\- Да, огонек! Придется съездить в аптеку.  
\- Я съезжу, - Дин сорвался с места и пулей вылетел из кухни, зацепившись плечом о косяк, желая убраться подальше от этого задумчиво-пронзительного взгляда, от этих, неизвестно зачем дразнящих, тонких пальцев.  
\- Дин! А завтрак?  
\- Потом! - крикнул О'Горман, хватая ключи от машины, выскакивая из дома. Наверное, он жутко глупо выглядел, но ему просто необходимо было побыть одному, успокоить мысли и разыгравшуюся фантазию.  
"Ох, Эйд... что же ты со мной делаешь?!"

 

Эйдан вяло поковырял ложкой в овсянке и отодвинул тарелку.  
\- Мюренн, я должен тебе кое-что рассказать...  
Она с удивлением посмотрела на него. Мальчики, вы сговорились, что ли? Еще одно откровение, от которого она не будет в диком восторге? Но она выслушает и, как всегда, постарается понять, пусть это будет совсем нелегко, ведь Эйдан - ее внук, ее любимый огонек.  
\- Я слушаю тебя.  
Тернер издал какой-то сдавленный звук, будто пытался прочистить горло и судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Только не перебивай меня, хорошо? Мне и так тяжело будет говорить обо всем. Короче... Я больше года обманывал всех вас. Тебя, пусть мы и не общались, родителей, всех... Я не был занят никакой работой, ба. Я вообще ничем не был занят, я забил на все, потеряв всякий интерес к жизни. Я пил, беспросветно, запоем. Я стал похож на вонючего бомжа. Ты никогда меня не видела таким, и тебе совсем не понравилось бы это зрелище. Поэтому я не звонил, не приезжал. Мне было стыдно, ба, именно перед тобой стыдно. Но я не мог остановиться. Пока не познакомился с Дином. Он...  
Эйдан перевел дыхание, поднимая вверх глаза, пытаясь не расплакаться, словно маленький ребенок, но не получилось.  
\- Черт, - прошептал он, вытирая выкатившиеся слезы, снова прочищая горло, - Дин... Он сам через многое прошел, и он понял меня, как никто другой. Благодаря ему я вновь почувствовал вкус к жизни. Он выдернул меня из того болота, в котором я увяз, позволил вновь почувствовать себя интересным, нужным. Живым. Он подарил мне шанс, Мюренн, а я... по-моему, я полюбил его. В самом прямом смысле слова. Это дико звучит, я понимаю, но это правда и только тебе я могу ее открыть. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Я очень хотел бы сказать ему об этом, но боюсь. Очень боюсь. Прости меня, ба... за все.  
Неловко закончив свой короткий рассказ, Эйдан замолчал, не решаясь поднять на нее глаза, из которых продолжали капать слезы.  
Мюренн подошла к нему, прижала кудрявую голову к своей груди. Она растерялась, услышав от внука такое откровение, пусть и догадывалась о чем пойдет речь. Но догадывалась Мюренн только об одном, его же признание о своих запоях и безделии в последний год, стало, мягко говоря, большим ударом. Возможно, даже большим, чем признание в необычной любви к другу. А она-то думала, что ее внук настолько востребован и занят работой, что у него просто нет ни одной свободной минутки... Мюренн ничего не оставалось, как признаться самой себе - если бы не Дин О'Горман, неизвестно, что стало бы с ее огоньком. И, возможно, это судьба. Ведь были же все это время у него женщины, она в этом не сомневалась, Эйдан всегда был еще тем ловеласом, никогда не упускал шанса позаигрывать с симпатичной девочкой. Но, как видно, ни одна не смогла справиться с огнем, съедающим его изнутри. Или не захотела. А маленький новозеландец захотел и смог. А его имя? Она знала значение имени Дин. Ирония судьбы, но оно значило наставник и духовный наблюдатель. Как раз то, что необходимо ее, чуть не погасшему, огоньку.  
Не зная, что ответить, Мюренн молча поглаживала его по плечам, спине, чувствуя, что сама сейчас расплачется.  
\- Прости, - повторил Эйдан.  
\- Я не сержусь на тебя, огонек. Может, тебе стоило пережить все это, чтобы встретить человека, которого ты смог полюбить, - она сама не поверила, что сказала это, поэтому лишь грустно улыбнулась, когда внук, оторвал голову от ее груди и с надеждой заглянул в глаза.  
\- Ты... ты понимаешь меня?  
\- Честно? - она вытерла выступившие слезы, - Ох, Эйдан... Если честно, то не очень. Точнее, я не понимаю отношений между мужчинами, это...  
\- Неправильно, - подсказал Эйдан.  
\- Да, - Мюренн кивнула, присела на стул и посмотрела на него, - Но я всегда считала, что любовь прекрасна во всех ее проявлениях, и поэтому я все же постараюсь тебя понять. Я постараюсь принять этот факт... Но только, Эйдан, ты должен сам быть уверен в том, что это любовь, а не похоть или простое любопытство, или чувство благодарности, что еще хуже, потому что в какой-то момент ты можешь опомниться и понять, что совершил ошибку, а отступать - значит больно ранить и себя, и другого человека.  
Тернер покачал головой.  
\- Я уверен, Мюренн. Теперь - уверен.  
\- Тогда скажи ему об этом. Не стоит скрывать и мучиться. Объяснись с ним. Что бы ни случилось, тебе станет легче, вот увидишь.  
\- Как? Я даже боюсь представить, как он может отреагировать!  
\- Не знаю, огонек. Это уж ты сам должен придумать, найти к нему подход. Увы, я плохой советчик м-м... в таких делах.  
\- А, если Дин убежит от меня с криком ужаса? Ладно, если просто съездит по морде, но, если оставит... Насколько я знаю, у него никогда не было подобных связей, - ирландец тяжело вздохнул и запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы, - И в то же время, мне кажется, что мы стали очень близки... ох, наверное, мне просто хочется, чтобы так было...  
\- Чтобы это узнать, стоит сначала попытаться. Иначе - не получится, - Мюрен с улыбкой смотрела на него, не собираясь выдавать фотографа. Мальчики сами должны во всем разобраться.  
Эйдан кивнул и задумчиво посмотрел в окно.

Дин вернулся с пакетом таблеток и в полной решимости объясниться с Тернером, сказать ему все, и будь что будет. Хватит. Пора расставить все точки над "i".  
Ирландец сидел на кухне, потягивая горячий кофе, дымя запрещенной Мюренн сигаретой.  
\- Ты вовремя, я как раз сварил кофе. Наливай, - он кивнул на кофейник и солнечно улыбнулся, - Или за тобой поухаживать?  
Фотограф бросил пакет с лекарствами на стол.  
\- Спасибо, я сам, - Дин покосился на сигарету, - Тебе разрешили курить в доме?  
\- Ага, - Эйдан сладко затянулся, - В беспомощности есть свои прелести, не находишь?  
\- Не знаю, - О'Горман пожал плечами, - Эйдан, слушай...  
\- Ты умеешь работать на гончарном кругу? - перебил его Тернер.  
Дин ошалело захлопал глазами. Какой еще гончарный круг?! Он хочет выяснить отношения, а не болтать о какой-то ерунде! Но ирландец смотрел на него таким умоляюще-вопросительным взглядом "а-ля щенок", что растерявшийся О'Горман пробормотал:  
\- Что?.. Нет, не умею.  
\- Хочешь, научу? - не давая опомниться новозеландцу, Эйдан поднялся и поковылял к выходу, бросив через плечо, - Давай, пей кофе и тащи свою задницу в мастерскую.  
\- Эйд, подожди, - Дин совсем обалдел, - А как же Мюренн? Она не рассердится?  
Тернер обернулся.  
\- Мюренн здесь нет. Она отправилась к своим подругам, играть в бридж. И не волнуйся, я спросил разрешения.

Дин медленно пил кофе, стоя на крыльце, затягиваясь сигаретой и пытаясь понять, что происходит. Эйдан как-то странно себя вел. Возможно, он услышал его признание ночью и просто сделал вид, что спит. И теперь решил поприкалываться над ним? Новозеландец никак не мог поверить в сказанное Мюренн. "Разберемся. Хватит тянуть кота за яйца", - решил он, направляясь в мастерскую.  
Эйдан успел замесить глину и ждал его, сидя на одном из больших садовых горшков, прислонившись к прохладной стене, дымя очередной сигаретой. Улыбнувшись, он указал Дину на скамейку, стоящую напротив круга.  
\- Садись и раскручивай. Уж, извини, друг, у меня никак не получится, - Тернер пошевелил забинтованной ногой и, поднявшись, хромая, подошел к нему, - Садись, здесь ничто не кусается. Даже я.

Это было забавно, даже весело. Они ухохатывались над бесформенными "произведениями" Дина, придумывая им названия или цели, для которых они могли бы послужить.  
\- Оу! Шикарный ночной горшок для леприкона, Дино! Может, он даже кинет для тебя золотую монетку. Хотя, нет. На золотую это не тянет, от силы - медный грош! О! А это похоже на беззубый рот моего двоюродного дедушки, покой его праху. Дин, не пытайся изобразить зубы! Я же сказал - у него их не было! А свою вставную челюсть он на дух не переносил! Она вечно пылилась на полочке в ванной, розовая такая...  
\- Фу! Прекрати, Эйд! И не издевайся! Я стараюсь!  
Они ржали, как сумасшедшие, каждый раз, заново сминая получившуюся нелепицу, опять раскручивая податливый комок мокрой глины, делая очередную попытку. Но ничего толкового не выходило. У новозеландца начало покалывать в боку от хохота, когда Эйдан поднялся с маленького стульчика, и встал у него за спиной.  
\- Знаешь, Дин, в мои планы никак не входит умереть от смеха, - он оперся о здоровое колено, поставив его на свободный кусочек скамейки, прижавшись к бедру О'Гормана, и склонился через его плечо, - Давай попробуем вместе. Раскручивай...  
Эйдан взял его руки в свои.  
Дин смотрел, как мокрая глина медленно, но верно, начинает приобретать четкие очертания то ли вазочки, то ли узкого горшочка. Он смотрел на то, как руки Эйдана, вместе с его руками, мягко и плавно скользят по податливому материалу, надавливая, сглаживая неровности, и сердце его затрепетало, пропустило один удар, а потом бешено заколотилось, норовя выскочить из груди, заставляя кровь стучать глухим набатом в висках. И такие же частые удары он чувствовал в груди Эйда, привалившегося к его спине, ощущал тепло и тяжесть его тела и почти задыхался от непреодолимого желания сжать Тернера в сильных объятиях и не отпускать. Никогда. Так и сидеть до скончания времен, прижимая к себе, прислушиваясь к биению его сердца, вдыхая пряный аромат разгоряченной кожи и шелковистых волос. С губ Дина сорвался беззвучный стон, и он прикрыл глаза. Это сумасшествие.  
Неожиданно ирландец шумно вдохнул и остановился. Помедлив несколько секунд, словно на что-то решаясь, он сплел их пальцы вместе и сильно, но с нежностью сжал руки, расплющив плод их совместного труда.  
Дин не выдержал, и почти неслышно застонал.  
Эйдан не двигался. Замерев, он дышал Дину куда-то в шею, чуть касаясь ее губами, обдавая своим дыханием словно огнем, заставляя тело новозеландца покрываться миллионами мурашек. Последние здравые мысли покинули мозг фотографа.  
Лицо Эйдана было совсем рядом и стоило лишь слегка повернуть голову, чтобы, наконец, жадно припасть к его губам. И он уже начал поворачиваться, когда Тернер срывающимся шепотом сказал:  
\- Дино, поехали к морю.  
\- Сейчас? - осипшим голосом спросил Дин, и ирландец кивнул, уткнувшись носом в его плечо, - Хорошо...

Они молчали всю короткую дорогу и не смотрели друг на друга. Слова сейчас были совсем не нужны, как и лишние взгляды. Каждый из них пытался унять охватившую его дрожь и хотя бы ровно дышать, не говоря уже о каких-то разговорах. О'Горман удивлялся тому, что вообще смог сесть за руль и спокойно довезти их до побережья.  
Они вышли из машины и медленно направились к большим песчаным дюнам. Идти по песку с больной ногой было совсем неудобно, поэтому Эйдану вновь пришлось опереться о плечо друга. Сжав зубы от такой, уже кажущейся интимной, близости, они кое-как доковыляли и с облегчением опустились на песок. Высокие дюны прикрыли их от ветра, шевеля растущей из них высокой мягкой травой.  
\- Красивое здесь место, - тихо сказал Дин, задумчиво глядя вдаль, на уходящую к горизонту серую гладь моря.  
Где-то в небе зазвучал гул небольшого самолета, и Тернер задрал вверх голову. Новозеландец последовал его примеру. Они наблюдали, как самолетик, сделав небольшой круг, будто застыл на месте и от него отделились две точки. Парашютисты. Два ярких, красно-желтых пятна раскрылись над падающими точками, и они зависли, паря между небом и землей.  
\- Нужно быть абсолютно чокнутым, чтобы делать это, - пробормотал Эйдан, наблюдая за парашютистами.  
\- Нет. Для этого нужно любить жизнь и свободу. Ты просто не представляешь, какое охватывает чувство, когда несешься с сумасшедшей скоростью вниз, свободный, в полном смысле этого слова.  
\- Ты прыгал?! - Тернер от восторга даже ухватил Дина за руку, - Прикалываешься!  
\- Семнадцать прыжков, - О'Горман скромно улыбнулся.  
\- С ума сойти, - ирландец откинулся на спину и опять начал наблюдать за, парящими в небе, яркими куполами, надолго о чем-то задумавшись.  
Наконец, он тяжело вздохнул, закусил губу, чуть нахмурился и, снова приняв сидячее положение, не глядя на друга, тихо сказал:  
\- Знаешь, я как эти парашютисты - падал и падал, несясь на космической скорости к земле. И я непременно бы разбился, если бы не один человек, ставший моим парашютом.  
Дин повернулся к нему, удивленно раскрыв глаза, не смея произнести ни слова.  
\- Ты - мой парашют, Дино... я...  
Эйдан посмотрел в голубые глаза, решительно подался вперед, легко коснулся губами его губ и тут же отпрянул, зажмурившись, опустив голову.  
Все произошло так быстро, что Дин не успел моргнуть.  
\- Если ты меня сейчас ударишь, я пойму... - прошептал Тернер и чуть дернулся, когда теплая рука повернула его лицо.  
\- Открой глаза, Эйдан, - ирландец послушно распахнул веки. О'Горман смотрел на него сияющим, словно искрящимся взглядом, - Неужели ты до сих пор ничего не понял?..  
Дин взял его лицо в ладони и поцеловал.  
Их поцелуй не был страстным. Он был осторожным, изучающим и недолгим. Потом они обнялись, уткнувшись друг в другу в плечи, прислушиваясь к бешеному перестуку сердец.  
\- Эйдан...  
\- Да? - ирландец крепче прижал к себе О'Гормана, зарываясь носом в светлые волосы, совершенно не веря в реальность происходящего.  
\- Побрейся...  
Тернер фыркнул.  
\- Сам побрейся. Колючий, как дикобраз.  
Тихо рассмеявшись, они замолчали, наслаждаясь неожиданным спокойствием, воцарившимся в их головах и душах. Но не в телах. Они ощущали волны возбуждения, исходящие друг от друга, но не решались продолжить. Просто сидели, вцепившись в плечи, мелко вздрагивая, и молчали. Наконец, Эйдан не выдержал, и тихо произнес:  
\- Наверное, все остальное... лучше дома? - он почувствовал, что краснеет, задавая вопрос. - Тут песок и еще парашютисты эти...  
Дину стало смешно от его детской непосредственности.  
\- Что "остальное"? - спросил он, заглядывая в лицо Тернера. Тот вспыхнул еще ярче.  
\- Черт, Дино! Не заставляй меня краснеть, словно подростка! Я и так готов умереть от смущения! И вообще...  
\- Не надо, не умирай, - еле сдерживая улыбку, сказал О'Горман и откинул с его лба непослушную прядку, - Ты такой забавный, когда смущаешься. Забавный и очень красивый. А, что касается "остального", то я с тобой согласен. Лучше дома, но не из-за парашютистов.  
\- А из-за чего? - наивно поинтересовался Эйдан.  
\- Ох, Эйд... во-первых, из-за твоей ноги. Ты прав, вокруг песок и не хватало еще занести какую-нибудь инфекцию в рану. А во-вторых, - Дин почувствовал, что сам заливается краской, - без ничего будет больно... наверное.  
\- Об этом я как-то не подумал, - пробормотал ирландец, становясь почти бордовым.  
Дин притянул его к себе, поцеловал в уголок рта и улыбнулся.  
\- Давай просто посидим здесь, - немного помолчав, он добавил, - А ты романтик, Эйд. Так красиво все обставил - урок гончарного мастерства, парашютисты. Я бы так не смог...  
Тернер просиял и легко ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

Они болтали и смеялись, порой, неожиданно замирая, подолгу глядя друг другу в глаза. И даже немного вздремнули, лежа на теплом песке, переплетя пальцы рук, глубоко вдыхая соленый свежий воздух.  
Дина вывел из дремы приглушенный стон ирландца. Резко открыв глаза, он повернулся к другу, с беспокойством вглядываясь в его лицо. Эйдан лежал на спине, закрыв рот ладонью, другую прижав к горлу.  
\- Эйд, что случилось?  
Тернер распахнул сонные глаза.  
\- Сон, - сдавленно ответил он, - Все в порядке...  
\- Кошмар?  
\- Не помню, - Эйдан сел, тяжело дыша, дрожа всем телом, - Да, наверное, кошмар.  
\- Эй, - Дин прижал его к себе, - Надеюсь, не я стал поводом для таких сновидений?  
\- Не ты, - ответил Тернер, обнимая его и чувствуя, как вновь накатывает то самое чувство отвращения к самому себе. Больно защемило в груди, и он с трудом проглотил комок, вставший в горле, - Дин, ты ведь не оставишь меня?  
О'Горман удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Эйд, что за глупости ты говоришь?  
Ирландец не ответил. Судорожно вздохнув, он припал к губам друга в каком-то отчаянном поцелуе, сжав так, что Дину стало нечем дышать.  
\- Ох, Эйдан, ты меня задушишь! - фотограф отстранился, - Что с тобой?  
\- Ничего, - прошептал Тернер, - Просто я не могу поверить, что все это происходит на самом деле.

Они просидели на пляже до самого вечера. Чтобы не умереть с голоду, Дин съездил в деревню и купил в магазине кучу готовых сандвичей и большую пластиковую бутыль апельсинового сока. Счастливые, довольные и сытые, они проводили последние лучи такого замечательного дня и отправились домой.

Когда мальчики вошли в дом, Мюренн все поняла. Такие лица бывают только у влюбленных и только в тот день, когда они признались друг другу в своих чувствах. Рассеянные и счастливые улыбки, горящие глаза сказали ей все. Ну, что ж, свершилось то, к чему ее жизнь совсем не готовила. Но она была искренне рада за них и, поэтому, не хотела мешать им сегодня.  
\- Мальчики, что ж вы так поздно? Я уже начала волноваться! И машина мне нужна.  
\- Мюренн, я же звонил, предупредил, чего ты? - Эйдан обнял ее, прижался щекой к ее щеке, - А куда это ты собралась на ночь глядя?  
\- Хочу съездить к своей подруге, она живет на другом конце деревни. Что-то Бетти неважно себя чувствует. Пожалуй, останусь с ней до утра.  
\- Давайте я вас отвезу, - предложил Дин.  
Мюренн улыбнулась фотографу и, положила ему руку на плечо.  
\- Спасибо, Дин. Но не нужно. Дорога одна, не заблужусь, не переживайте за меня. Сейчас накормлю вас и поеду.  
Пока мальчики принимали душ и переодевались, она быстро разогрела ужин и собралась.  
Дин проводил ее до машины.  
\- Спасибо вам за все, Мюренн, - от души поблагодарил он. Женщина села за руль, закрыла дверцу и улыбнулась. Просунув в окошко руку, она сжала ладонь О'Гормана.  
\- Береги его, - Дин кивнул, смутившись ее хитроватой улыбки, - И поосторожней с его ногой.  
Он помахал Мюренн рукой, подождал, пока машина не скрылась из вида, и направился обратно к дому.  
Эйдан стоял на крыльце и курил. Новозеландец подошел к нему, вытянул из тонких пальцев сигарету и отбросил ее в сторону.  
\- Ты голоден?  
\- Безумно, - тихо ответил Тернер.  
С минуту они просто смотрели друг на друга. Потом Эйдан протянул руку и Дин вложил в нее свою ладонь.  
Жадно впиваясь губами, кусая и рыча, задыхаясь от желания, которому теперь можно было дать полную волю, они ввалились в дом.  
Стянув с Дина футболку, ирландец отшвырнул ее в сторону. Чуть отстранившись, он с восхищением посмотрел на друга.  
\- Дино, ты такой... весь будто из золота, - он страстно припал к его губам, зарываясь пальцами в густые волосы, - Хочу тебя... я хочу тебя...  
Эйдан жарко шептал слова, легко прикусывая его шею.  
Дин тихо застонал. Он всегда млел, когда покусывали эту, одну из самых эрогенных его зон.  
\- Эйд, осторожней... твоя нога...  
\- Плевать, я о ней забыл. Дино, я больше не могу ждать.  
Почти всхлипывая от возбуждения, он рванул тесемки на спортивных штанах фотографа, дрожащими пальцами забираясь под мягкую ткань. О'Горман захлебнулся воздухом, когда рука ирландца легла на взбухший от желания холмик и слегка сжала его.  
\- Какой ты... большой, - прошептал Тернер, целуя приоткрытые в беззвучном стоне губы. Дин ухватил его за кудряшки и мягко оттянул назад.  
\- Эйд, прошу тебя, давай доберемся до кровати. Я боюсь раздевать тебя на ходу, могу потревожить твою ногу, - срывающимся голосом попросил он.  
Тернер кивнул, не без сожаления убирая руку. Он был бы не против заняться любовью прямо в гостиной, на жестком ковре. Ему было все равно. Он был настолько возбужден, что, казалось, сможет кончить от легкого прикосновения. Но Дин, как всегда, был прав.  
Опустившись на кровать, Эйдан потянулся к плюшевому медведю и перекинул его на кушетку.  
\- Маленький еще, - тихо сказал он, скинул футболку и откинулся на спину, предоставив фотографу возможность осторожно стянуть с себя мягкие домашние штаны вместе с бельем.  
\- Черт... какой же ты красивый, - прошептал О'Горман, не веря тому, что столь желанное тело сейчас будет принадлежать ему целиком и полностью. Он склонился над ним, провел носом по дорожке темных волос, вдыхая терпкий аромат горящей желанием кожи, поцеловал в плоский, подрагивающий живот, поднялся выше, к возбужденным горошинкам сосков, чуть прикусывая, обласкал их языком. Сжимая руками гибкое тело, он наслаждался каждой выпуклостью налитых мышц, перекатывающихся под его ладонями. Совсем так, как он мечтал. Даже лучше...  
Эйдан прерывисто дышал, запустив руки в светлые волосы, вздрагивая от каждого поцелуя.  
\- Дино, пожалуйста... не тяни...  
Дин оторвался от его шеи и растерянно посмотрел затуманенными глазами.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я?.. А... как?  
\- О-о! За что мне это? - застонал ирландец и развел в стороны ноги, - Наверное, как-то так! Как девочку. По-другому, из-за этой гребанной ноги пока не получится! Так что поздравляю, ты - первый!  
\- А я думал...  
\- Ты слишком много думаешь, - перебил Тернер, обхватывая его рукой, привлекая к себе, стягивая с него боксеры, - Я же совсем не против. Я хочу этого, неужели ты не видишь? И... ты же предоставишь мне потом возможность отомстить тебе?..  
Он хитро сверкнул глазами и впился в мягкие губы долгим поцелуем, подталкивая Дина, вынуждая его лечь на себя. О'Горман тихо застонал, когда их возбужденные тела соприкоснулись. Это было необычное и очень яркое ощущение. Рука Эйдана скользнула вниз, обхватила их обоих и плавно задвигалась.  
\- Боже... - выдохнул фотограф, целуя припухшие губы, - Боже, Эйд...  
Ирландец чуть улыбнулся, жмурясь, словно кот.  
\- Необычно, правда? Но, черт возьми... - он задохнулся от удовольствия, не прекращая ласкать их обоих, то нежно, то сильно сжимая и поглаживая горячую плоть. Потом его рука выпустила их и спустилась чуть ниже. Взяв в ладонь яички Дина и слегка сжав их, он шепотом спросил:  
\- Хочешь меня?  
Новозеландец ахнул и, закусив губы, кивнул.  
\- Тогда, я - твой, - Эйдан убрал руку и чуть приподнял бедра.  
Прерывисто дыша, О'Горман поудобнее устроился и... замер.  
\- Эйд... мы кое-что забыли, - виновато произнес Дин, понимая, что второй раз слегка обламывает их общее возбуждение, - Мы забыли про смазку...  
\- Ч-черт...  
Эйдан закатил глаза. Все происходящее начало напоминать ему его первый раз, когда сначала он не мог расстегнуть на девушке лифчик, потея и чертыхаясь, возясь непослушными пальцами с застежкой, а потом, в самый ответственный момент вспомнил, что не надел презерватив, и очень долго его искал.  
\- Можно использовать масло, - процедил он сквозь зубы.  
\- Какое?  
\- Ну, не сливочное же! - зашипел Тернер, - Ты издеваешься, что ли?  
Не ответив, Дин выскочил из постели и полетел на кухню. Схватив первую попавшуюся под руку бутылку, мельком глянув на этикетку, чтобы убедиться, что это именно масло, а не что-нибудь другое, он вернулся в комнату.  
Эйдан тихо кис в беззвучном смехе.  
\- Ты чего? - спросил Дин, ложась рядом.  
Эйдан хрюкнул и затрясся еще больше. Новозеландец с недоумением смотрел на него. Да, уж... Какой-то странный получается у них первый раз.  
\- Я... я просто представил, что было бы, если бы Мюренн не уехала! Ой, не могу! - Тернер застонал от смеха, - Представь, заходит она на кухню, а там - ты в неглиже и полной боевой готовности, выбираешь, каким бы маслом смазать задницу ее любимого внука, чтобы ему не было больно! "Что случилось, Дин? Ты собрался пожарить блинчиков на ночь глядя? О, нет, Мюренн, что вы! Блинчики на ночь - очень вредно! Я собрался пожарить вашего внука!".  
Изобразив разными голосами диалог Дина и своей бабушки, Эйдан захохотал в голос.  
\- Ничего я не выбирал... только убедился, что взял именно масло, а не... ну, не знаю... - ляпнул О'Горман и ирландец зашелся окончательно.  
\- Например, скипидар! Хотя, откуда на кухне скипидар? Спасибо, Дино! Представляю, что бы со мной было!  
Фотограф, глядя на него улыбнулся, а вообразив себе все эти картины, прыснул. Минут пять они не могли успокоиться, заходясь в истерическом смехе. Наконец, Тернер перестал смеяться и, отдышавшись, повернулся к другу. Приподнявшись на локте, с хитрой улыбкой глядя в голубые глаза, он вытянул из его руки бутылку и отвинтил крышечку.  
\- Ну, что? Ты собираешься жарить меня? Или так и будем ржать всю ночь? - он посмотрел на этикетку, - Ммм... оливковое! Да ты гурман...  
\- Эйдан! Я думал ты романтик, а ты - пошляк! - усмехнувшись, сказал Дин.  
\- Еще какой, - согласился Тернер и взял его руку, капнул на ладонь немного масла. - Я очень прошу тебя, отключи мозги. Полностью.  
\- Постараюсь, - ответил Дин, опрокидывая его, приникая к горячему телу, целуя приоткрытые губы.  
Подготавливая Эйдана, он действовал очень нежно и осторожно, отчаянно боясь сделать ему больно. Бережно растягивая упругое колечко мышц, лаская мягкие, нежные стенки, он целовал его, собирая губами легкие стоны, заглядывая в прикрытые глаза. Ирландец оглаживал его плечи, проводя по коже коротко остриженными ногтями, с готовностью отвечал на поцелуи, ощутимо и очень страстно покусывая его губы и дрожал от желания.  
\- Кажется, я готов, - задыхаясь, прошептал Тернер и шевельнул бедрами, освобождаясь от ласкающих пальцев. - Хочу тебя...  
Он просунул между их телами руку и, обхватив Дина, направил его.  
\- О, господи... - выдохнул фотограф, толкнувшись, встретив сопротивление. Но Эйдан тут же постарался расслабиться. Он плавно подался навстречу, принимая, обволакивая, сжимая жарким телом. Еле слышно охнув, он закусил губу, чуть поморщившись от боли. Дин попытался отстраниться, но ирландец не позволил, прижав сильными руками к себе, замотав головой и выгнувшись.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Эйдан. Люблю тебя, - голос О'Гормана сорвался.  
Медленно и неглубоко двигаясь, давая возможность привыкнуть к себе, он целовал его шею, лицо, глаза, в которых поблескивали слезы.  
\- Тебе больно...  
\- Нет, - ответил Эйдан, приникая к его губам, - Нет. Мне хорошо. Я люблю тебя, Дино...  
С этими словами, он крепко обнял друга, резко двинул бедрами, раскрываясь полностью. Дин зарылся лицом в темные кудряшки, пытаясь удержать рвущийся из груди полустон-полувскрик и не смог. Почти прокричав его имя, потеряв остатки разума, он схватил Эйдана за запястья, вжал их в подушку и позволил себе толкнуться еще глубже и сильнее. Эйдан протяжно застонал.  
\- Я люблю тебя... ох, Эйд... ты... чертов ирландец... я люблю тебя...  
Он мощными и быстрыми движениями входил в любимого, такого горячего и тесного, теряя голову от звука соприкосновения их взмокших тел. Эйдан жмурился, запрокинув голову, захлебываясь адской смесью наслаждения и боли. Его плоть, зажатая между животами горела и пульсировала, готовая к разрядке.  
\- Я... уже... - задыхаясь, прошептал ирландец и задрожал. Вырвав руки, прогнувшись, он впился ногтями в ягодицы фотографа, - Ох, Дино...  
Дин ощутил, как между их телами разлилась горячая влага. Сделав еще несколько сильных толчков, он с громким стоном кончил вслед за Эйданом и упал ему на грудь. Переждав фейерверк, взрывающийся перед глазами, новозеландец пробормотал:  
\- Эйд... это было...  
\- Охренительно... - закончил за него Тернер, дыша так, словно только что пробежал, как минимум, стометровку, - Никогда бы не подумал, что можно испытать такое... такое...  
Он явно не мог подобрать нужного слова.  
\- Удовольствие? - улыбнулся О'Горман, откидывая черную прядку, зацепившуюся за длинные ресницы.  
\- Наслаждение. Смесь боли и наслаждения. Это что-то... - прошептал ирландец и нежно поцеловал его, - Только не подумай, что я мазохист. Надеюсь, что так больно было только в первый раз. Ну, а тебе как?  
Дин, счастливо улыбаясь, откинулся на спину.  
\- Покурить бы сейчас... - мечтательно сказал он.  
Эйдан приподнялся на локте.  
\- Я не понял. Я спросил, как тебе все, что сейчас произошло, а ты думаешь о покурить?! - он цапнул О'Гормана за плечо. Дин пискнул и рассмеялся. Но Эйдан не отстал, продолжая легко кусать его, перемежая укусы поцелуями, улыбаясь и сжимая худощавое тело. Опустив руку вниз, он с удивлением посмотрел в голубые глаза.  
\- Опять?! Так быстро?  
\- Вот и ответ на твой вопрос, - прошептал Дин, прикусывая яркие губы, - Я бы тоже хотел попробовать эту адскую смесь. Жаль, что сейчас ты не сможешь мне отомстить.  
Тернер скромно пожал плечами, пошевелил забинтованной ногой, поправил повязку и хитро посмотрел на друга.  
\- Ну-у... даже не знаю, что тебе возразить... разве, что... - он прижал Дина к себе, - Я думаю, что смогу потерпеть. Не собираюсь упускать такую возможность даже под дулом пистолета, а уж какая-то там царапина и вовсе не остановит меня...  
Он потянулся за маслом.  
\- Эйд, швы разойдутся...  
\- Это я сейчас разойдусь, - тихо ответил Эйдан, нависая над фотографом. Глядя в глаза любимого, он раздвинул его ноги и провел скользкими пальцами по нежной кожице промежности, спускаясь ниже. Дин прерывисто задышал, - А, если ты и дальше собираешься причитать по поводу ноги, швов или еще чего-нибудь, то я свяжу тебя и заткну тебе рот кляпом. И буду делать с тобой все, что захочу.  
Дин мечтательно изогнул бровь.  
\- Заманчиво звучит... ох... - Эйдан закрыл его рот поцелуем, потом отстранился.  
\- Хочу попробовать кое-что...  
Он начал медленно опускаться вниз, проводя языком по груди Дина, его животу, поцеловал островок золотистых волос и вопросительно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Эйд, я же не ходил в душ после... ну... - прошептал дрожащий от возбуждения новозеландец.  
\- Только очень быстро, - ответил Эйдан, улыбнувшись тому, как друг стрелой метнулся из постели.  
Откинувшись на спину, он закрыл глаза и счастливо вздохнул, все еще с трудом веря во все происходящее.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дино... - прошептал ирландец.  
\- Я тоже люблю тебя, - ответил тихий голос.  
Эйдан улыбнулся и мягко опрокинул вернувшегося Дина на кровать.  
Он ласкал его, стараясь уделить внимание каждому сантиметру покрытой золотистыми волосками кожи, купаясь в ее сиянии и тепле. Он никогда никого так не хотел, как своего золотого друга. Эйдан дрожал от нетерпения и желания познать его, ощутить внутренний жар его тела. Но еще больше он хотел сам дарить ему наслаждение. Целуя островок сияющих завитков, он мягко обхватил его рукой горячую плоть, нежно сдвинул тонкую кожицу с головки, раскрывая ее, и тихо спросил:  
\- Теперь можно?..  
Получив ответ в виде сладкого вздоха и закрывшихся глаз, он прикоснулся к нему губами, игриво провел языком по всей длине, наслаждаясь его силой. Дин громко застонал, возбужденный до предела ласками ирландца, и когда мягкие губы обхватили его, непроизвольно двинул бедрами, глубоко входя во влажный рот. И тут же пожалел об этом. Эйдан подавился, приглушенно вскрикнув. Яркой вспышкой, мозг пронзило шокирующее воспоминание. Отпрянув, он с испугом уставился на фотографа.  
\- Прости, прости, - зашептал Дин приподнялся и, беря его за руки, - Черт, Эйд, прости... я не хотел...  
\- Все в порядке, Дино, - растерянно пробормотал ирландец, вытирая губы, - Это ты прости. Наверное, я переоценил свои способности. Но все приходит с опытом. Я могу попытаться еще раз, но только ты... больше так не делай...  
Он улыбнулся, но его взгляд остался растерянным и испуганным.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - дрожащим голосом произнес Дин, притягивая его к себе, - Не пытайся делать то, что тебе противно. Хорошо?  
"Я уже это сделал, Дино. Только не с тобой, - содрогнувшись, подумал Эйдан, - Вот откуда все эти блядские кошмары. Но я не помню, кто это был. Я помню только его стояк, раздирающий мою глотку". Он тряхнул головой, отгоняя мерзкую картинку, и влажными глазами посмотрел на друга.  
\- И я люблю тебя, Дино. И мне все это вовсе не противно. Наоборот, - Эйдан припал к его губам, отчаянно целуя и задыхаясь от отвращения к себе, - Ты позволишь мне продолжить начатое? Я хочу этого, правда. Поверь...  
\- Я иногда поражаюсь твоей глупости, - ответил Дин, запутываясь пальцами в его кудряшках и всматриваясь в ореховые глаза, - Ты сводишь меня с ума, Эйд. Своей глупостью и наивностью. Но тем ты и прекрасен... Конечно, продолжай, если ты, правда, этого хочешь. Я постараюсь быть паинькой... с тобой это невозможно, но я постараюсь...  
Они не спали почти всю ночь, то любя, то разговаривая, то выходя покурить. Дину не удалось убедить Эйдана не разжигать камин, и потом он был дико ему за это благодарен. Потому что это было потрясающее зрелище - нависший над ним в пляшущем свете огня, ирландец походил на дьявольского искусителя. И Дин с упоением и восторгом отдавался на растерзание этому дьяволенку и с таким же упоением любил его сам.  
Они провались в сон только под утро, когда тусклый свет едва забрезжил на востоке. Уставшие и удовлетворенные, они уснули абсолютно счастливыми, сжимая друг друга в объятиях


	3. Сделка

Они пробыли в гостях у Мюренн еще неделю.  
Прощаясь с мальчиками, женщина нежно поцеловала каждого из них в лоб. И это выглядело как благословение.  
\- Помни о своем обещании, - шепнула она на ухо Дину и ушла в дом. Долгие проводы - лишние слезы.

Подбросив Эйдана до дома, Дину пришлось с ним расстаться. Нужно было заехать в студию, к себе домой, да и вообще, накопилось много дел, не требующих отлагательств.   
\- Но ты же будешь к вечеру? - Тернер смотрел на него детскими, какими-то испуганными глазами, словно боялся услышать в ответ "нет". Ох уж, эти его глаза...  
О'Горман обнял его за шею и притянул к себе.  
\- Конечно, буду. Не сомневайся, - он улыбнулся и, вдруг что-то вспомнив, хлопнул себя по лбу, - Вот, болван! Совсем забыл!  
Дин полез в сумку, покопавшись, выудил конверт и протянул его Тернеру.  
\- Твой гонорар. Не поверишь, но у меня напрочь выскочило это из головы. Некрасиво получилось...  
Эйдан фыркнул.  
\- Еще как поверю! Я сам забыл обо всем на свете, - он мягко поцеловал Дина, - И ни капельки не жалею об этом.  
Дин, со счастливой улыбкой, всунул конверт ему в руки.  
\- До вечера, Эйд. Я люблю тебя.  
Эйдан ответил ему еще одним поцелуем и вышел из машины.  
Вернувшись домой, разобрав вещи, Тернер решил устроить уборку. За две недели, проведенные с фотографом, он понял, насколько тот принципиален в вопросах чистоты, и решил не травмировать друга своим бардаком. Да, и самому, если честно, захотелось порядка. "Порядок вокруг - порядок в мыслях, порядок в душе". Эйдан улыбнулся - ты философ, Дин О'Горман!  
Убирая, он заглянул под кровать, мало ли, что там могло валяться после его загулов, и обнаружил маленький прозрачный пакетик с остатками белого порошка. Кокаин. Нахмурившись, привалившись спиной к стене, он попытался вспомнить, где раздобыл его, но не смог. Ладно - раздобыл, но, что его дернуло это сделать? Эйдан никогда не увлекался наркотой. Да, были косячки, но что-либо серьезнее... Это совсем на него не похоже.   
\- К черту, Эйд. У тебя теперь новая жизнь, - сказал он сам себе, бросая пакетик в мешок с мусором. И не подозревая, насколько близок к истине…

Закончив уборку, Эйдан задумчиво посмотрел на конверт, лежащий на комоде. Раз уж он решил начать новую жизнь, было бы неплохо рассчитаться со старыми долгами. Рассчитаться и забыть весь этот кошмар, перечеркнуть раз и навсегда.

 

Стив Доусон сидел, уставившись жадными глазами в монитор, в сотый раз пересматривая запись с камеры видеонаблюдения, установленной в его кабинете.  
Эта запись не давала ему покоя, ни морального, ни физического. Ах, маленький паршивец! Что он выделывал своими яркими, мягкими губами и юрким язычком! Стив усмехнулся - пришлось двумя руками зажать себе рот, чтобы не распугать посетителей, рвущимися сквозь зубы, стонами, с сожалением отпустив шелковистые черные кудри. Как жаль, что сам паршивец этого не помнит. Или помнит?.. Тернер не появлялся уже больше двух недель.  
Стив пригласил мальчишку к себе в кабинет вовсе не для разговоров по душам. Малыш безумно ему нравился даже заросшим алкашом, но он знал, что Тернер совсем не по этим делам, что надеяться абсолютно не на что, как не на что было надеяться его несчастному рыжему агенту. Но увидев, изменившегося до неузнаваемости Эйдана, хозяин паба совсем потерял голову.  
Почти год он присматривался к Тернеру, выжидая подходящий момент. И этот момент настал. Долг малыша перевалил за все возможные пределы, и пора было потребовать его возврата. Доусон рассмеялся, когда Тернер, опьяневший от не такого уж большого количества виски, захлопал длинными ресницами и начал оправдываться, обещать и мямлить. И вообще, ну что за дела? Ведь он, Стив, сам разрешил ему сегодня выпить, вписав очередную сумму в его счет.  
\- Малыш, я разрешил, я передумал. Я - хозяин этого заведения. Но...  
Он подошел к мальчишке, вынимая из нагрудного кармана прозрачный пакетик, и потрясая им перед его идеальным носом.  
\- У меня для тебя есть подарок.  
\- Стив, - Эйдан, слабо улыбаясь, пошатываясь, покачал головой, - Нет. С меня достаточно того, что я алкоголик.  
\- Малыш, у тебя слишком трезвые мысли, - усмехнулся Доусон, - Ты напряжен, а я хочу, чтобы ты расслабился. Одна дорожка, Эйд.  
Одна, не больше. Больше - может означать смерть, учитывая, что парень до этого пил, пускай и не очень много. Стив, попробовавший за свою жизнь чуть ли не весь алфавитный перечень разной дряни, прекрасно это понимал.  
Тернер заинтересованно уставился на белый порошок пьяными глазами и облизнул губы. От движения его языка, у хозяина паба свело низ живота.  
\- Подарок, малыш, - тихо сказал он, высыпая порошок на столешницу, деля его на две дорожки и мягко подталкивая Эйдана к столу. - Одна - тебе, одна - мне.  
Тернер склонился над столом, принимая из его рук затейливую стеклянную трубочку...

Эйдан почти не протестовал. Алкоголь и наркотики сделали свое дело. Доусон немного волновался из-за того, что порошок может привести мальчишку в дикое, неуемное возбуждение. К счастью, зря. Кокс, наложенный на алкоголь, произвел на ирландца совершенно обратный, довольно странный эффект: Тернер поплыл, окончательно вырубаясь, становясь покорным и безвольным, теряя всякую способность адекватно реагировать на происходящее, довольно быстро согласившись на сделку.  
Ничего особенного от него не требуется, сказал Стив. Никто не станет посягать на его девственность. В конце концов, Доусон не насильник. Но, если малыш хочет скостить половину долга, а он должен это сделать сегодня, так уж решил хозяин, то нет ничего проще - нужно просто поработать своим чувственным ротиком.  
Доусон тихо застонал от воспоминаний, сладкой, ноющей болью отдавшихся в паху.  
Конечно, мальчишка был неопытен. Он давился, со слезами на глазах сдерживая рвотные позывы. Но ничего, опытные руки и отрывистые наставления Стива помогли ему справиться с незнакомой задачей. Замечательно справиться, просто превосходно. Идеально. За что и получить бонус, в виде еще одного пакетика, вложенного в карман рубашки. "Только дома, малыш!" - предупредил его Стив.  
Дурак, он мог тогда спокойно взять его, обдубашенного, беспомощного. Пожалел. А теперь не мог простить себе этого.  
Снова нажав на просмотр, Доусон, откинулся на спинку кресла и задумался. А, ведь зря он расстраивается! Эйдан все еще должен крупную сумму. Значит, существует шанс снова предложить ему сделку. Вот только есть одна проблема - мальчишка куда-то исчез. И позвонить ему он не может, потому что свой телефон Тернер выронил у него в кабинете. Стив обнаружил мобильник под столом и, сам не зная зачем, время от времени ставил его на подзарядку. Надеялся, что Эйд позвонит сам себе? Доусон фыркнул.

\- Ты у себя? - в дверном проеме возникла взлохмаченная блондинистая рожа. Вуди, его временный партнер. Молодой, весьма посредственный художник, трепло и бестолочь, порой жутко его раздражающий. Но неплохой любовник.   
Стив выключил ноутбук, с недовольством посмотрев на него.  
\- Тебя стучаться не учили?  
\- Стив, ты не поверишь, кого я сейчас видел! - воскликнул Вуди, присаживаясь на край стола, игнорируя недовольное замечание.  
\- Просвяти меня, дорогой.  
\- Тернера! - воскликнул парень, с довольной улыбкой откидываясь назад.  
\- И что? - безразличным тоном спросил Доусон, внутренне подобравшись. Объявился. Чудесно.  
\- Не одного, - Вуди хитро улыбался, наблюдая за его реакцией.  
Неужели его отношение к мальчишке настолько очевидно, что этот маленький педик может позволить себе такую самодовольную ухмылку?  
\- Очень интересно, Вуди. И познавательно.  
Парень, чуть склонив голову и пристально глядя ему в глаза, сказал:  
\- Он сидел в машине, рядом со своим домом, болтая с каким-то блондином. Если я не ошибаюсь, это фотограф, с которым он работает... Потом они попрощались. Поцеловавшись, Стив. В губы...  
Наверное, на его лице было написано все, потому что Вуди, спрыгнув со стола, горько усмехнулся.  
\- Вот и верь после этого людям. Да, Стив? Твой любимчик, твой недоступный малыш, оказывается не такой уж натурал? Каково тебе сейчас думать, что он все это время пользовался тобой, твоим расположением к себе, ничем не отплачивая взамен?  
"Ошибаешься, - подумал Доусон, - теперь он заплатит. Рассчитается по полной программе".  
С гаденькой улыбкой, он посмотрел на выключенный ноутбук и повернулся обратно к художнику.  
\- Ты ревнуешь, маленький засранец?  
Он поднялся и, взяв Вуди за руку, потянул его к небольшому кожаному диванчику, стоящему в углу кабинета. Парень уперся. Стив поцеловал обиженно поджатые губы.   
\- Мне плевать, с кем Тернер болтает, целуется или трахается. Забудь о нем.

 

Когда Вуди убрал из кабинета свою довольную, оттраханную задницу, Стив привел себя в порядок и сел за стол. Выдвинув верхний ящик, он достал мобильник Эйдана и открыл журнал вызовов. Последний исходящий - "Ники Ч." не заинтересовал его. Понятно - это рыжий агент Ник, не раз забирающий пьяного Тернера из паба, а вот сплошные входящие-исходящие "Дин О'Горман, фотограф" - это, возможно, то, что нужно...   
Доусон, пролистав записную книжку, обнаружил интересующий его контакт и надолго прилип взглядом к иконке, изучая симпатичного блондина, с весьма обаятельной улыбкой.  
\- А у тебя неплохой вкус, малыш, - усмехнулся Стив, закидывая телефон обратно.   
Ну что ж, информацию о любовнике Тернера достать будет совсем несложно. Личность, наверняка довольно известная в определенных кругах, а у хозяина паба знакомых хватало повсюду, особенно среди так называемой "голубой богемы". Довольно потерев руки, он принялся за сбор сведений и уже через пару часов оказался довольно подробно ознакомлен с биографией фотографа, покорившего сердце Эйдана Тернера. Потомственный ирландец, родившийся в Новой Зеландии, снявшийся в детстве в парочке фильмов, закончивший престижный колледж в Окленде, он какое-то время вел довольно расхлябанный образ жизни, увлекаясь всем подряд и быстро во всем разочаровываясь, пытаясь найти свое место в этом мире. Лишь к тридцати семи годам Дину О'Горману это удалось. Года четыре назад он страстно увлекся фотографией и довольно быстро добился большого успеха: его выставки проходили по всему миру, а журналы считали удачей заполучить очередной свежий снимок. Но больше Доусона интересовала личная жизнь фотографа. О ней было известно совсем немного. Из всей, полученной по крупицам информации, он особо выделил тот факт, что связь с Эйданом - это первая гомосексуальная связь О'Гормана. А также то, что примерно за полгода до приезда в Англию, блондин пережил очень тяжелое расставание со своей бывшей любовью, на которой собирался жениться, супермоделью из Веллингтона. Причина разрыва их отношений, о которой по секрету сообщил один знакомый, невероятный сплетник, привела Доусона в полный восторг. Правда или нет, но это было то, что нужно. Ах, малыш, ты совершил ту же самую ошибку, что и несостоявшаяся миссис О'Горман. А шантаж, основанный на свежих ранах близкого или любимого человека - что может быть вернее? Разве захочет Эйдан стать причиной новых душевных терзаний своего киви?  
"Только объявись, Эйд, - довольно откидываясь на спинку кресла, подумал Доусон, - Объявись, мальчишка, и твоя чудесная задница никуда от меня не денется". В дверь постучали.  
\- Да? - Стив повернулся и чудом не свалился со стула, не поверив своим глазам. Небеса или преисподняя услышали его - сияя улыбкой, в кабинет заглядывал Тернер, собственной персоной.  
\- Привет, Стив. Можно?  
\- Малыш! Господи, как же я рад тебя видеть! Проходи, присаживайся! Куда ты пропал? Я скучал, честно говоря, - он окинул взглядом желанного гостя и покачал головой, - А ты все бессовестно хорошеешь! Влюбился, что ли? Где ты был все это время?  
Эйдан смущенно пожал плечами и присел в кресло напротив.  
\- Устроил себе небольшой отпуск. Решил отдохнуть и навестить родных в Ирландии.  
\- А-а, - протянул Доусон, - Хорошее дело, нужное. Один ездил?  
\- Нет, с другом, - щеки ирландца чуть порозовели, что не укрылось от глаз владельца паба, - Я чего пришел, Стив. Хочу вернуть долг.  
Он достал конверт и положил его на стол.  
\- Если честно, я не очень в курсе, какую именно сумму должен, но, возможно, этого хватит. Если нет, то буду вынужден вновь попросить тебя об отсрочке. Надеюсь, недолгой.  
Доусон посмотрел на конверт, перевел взгляд на Тернера и усмехнулся.  
\- Твой фотограф с тобой рассчитался?  
\- Да. Но, думаю, будет еще. Пара журналов собирается купить фото с моей жуткой бородатой рожей, - улыбнулся ирландец.  
Стив поднялся, подошел к Эйдану и дружески потрепал его по плечу, невольно отметив, насколько окреп парень. Но вряд ли придется применять грубую силу. Малыш сам станет в стойку, покорно принимая неизбежное. Не станет рыпаться, если действительно между ним и киви все серьезно. А Доусон, учитывая задуманный план, очень на это надеялся.   
\- Я очень за тебя рад, Эйд, - сказал он улыбнувшись, потом развернулся и не спеша подошел к двери.  
Беззвучно заперев замок, не оборачиваясь, хозяин паба негромко произнес:  
\- До меня дошли удивительные слухи, малыш. Поговаривают, что ты встречаешься с парнем? Хм... просто потрясающе...  
Эйдан напрягся, но, усмехнувшись, спокойным голосом ответил:  
\- Как быстро в нашем районе разлетаются сплетни. Мы ведь только сегодня вернулись. Но... да, Стив, это правда. А, что тебя удивляет?  
Доусон медленно повернулся и прислонился к двери.  
\- Ну, как же... ты - и, вдруг, с парнем. Очень интересная новость, даже в голове не укладывается. А я целый год жил бесплодной надеждой, малыш, - он вздохнул и чуть улыбнулся, - Так, кто же этот счастливчик?   
\- Какая разница, Стив? Я пришел к тебе не обсуждать свою личную жизнь, а вернуть долг, - довольно резко ответил неожиданно вспыхнувший Тернер, - Взгляни и скажи, этого хватит или я останусь все еще должен?  
Он взял конверт со стола и, поднявшись, протянул его мужчине.  
Доусон перестал улыбаться и, отлепившись от двери, вплотную подошел к ирландцу. Он был на полголовы выше Эйдана и это ему очень нравилось. Глядя на него, чуть приподняв голову, мальчишка казался беззащитным.   
\- Мне не нужны твои деньги, - тихо сказал Стив, нависнув над Тернером, - Уже не нужны. Ты по-другому погасишь оставшуюся часть долга.  
\- Оставшуюся? - Эйдан захлопал ресницами, с недоумением глядя в черные глаза, - Я тебе уже что-то вернул? Убей, но не помню, чтобы делал это. И, что значит "по-другому"? Объясни, я не въезжаю.  
\- Все просто, Эйд, - Доусон начал медленно наступать на него, заставляя пятиться к столу, - Ходить вокруг да около я не стану. Ты ведь уже не девственник, не так ли? Терять тебе нечего, кроме гордости. Поэтому, я считаю, что твоя шикарная задница будет вполне справедливой платой за все, что я для тебя сделал. Подаришь мне ее - и мы в расчете.  
\- Что?! - у Тернера отвисла челюсть. От неожиданности конверт выпал из его рук и мягко спланировал на пол, - Это шутка, Стив? Погоди... ты обкурился или нанюхался, да? Ты соображаешь, что...  
Эйдан замер. Нанюхался... Кокаин... Вот откуда взялся кокаин. Это Доусон снабдил его порошком.   
В голове щелкнуло, все паззлы встали на место. Ирландец задохнулся.  
\- Ублюдок...  
\- Что случилось, малыш? Ты что-то вспомнил? - Доусон легко толкнул его в грудь и Эйдан уперся в стол.  
\- Ублюдок, - шепотом повторил Эйдан, - Как ты мог?..  
\- Что именно? - Стив протянул руку и погладил его по щеке, - Накачать тебя коксом или трахнуть твой сладкий рот? Ты не сопротивлялся ни тому, ни другому. Надо сказать, твоя реакция на наркоту меня очень порадовала. Ты был таким покорным мальчиком...   
Зарычав, Эйдан бросился на него, впечатывая кулак в квадратную челюсть. Здоровый бугай лишь пошатнулся. Сплюнув кровь и криво усмехнувшись, Доусон схватил ирландца за руки. Тернер попытался заехать ему коленом по яйцам, позабыв о заживающей ране, которая тут же отозвалась вспышкой боли, наткнувшись на твердое бедро увернувшегося Доусона. Эйдан вскрикнул, но не отступил, продолжая отчаянно брыкаться, пытаясь высвободиться из железной хватки. Это развеселило Стива. Смеясь, он рванул Тернера на себя, закручивая ему руки за спину.  
\- Поздоровел, ничего не скажешь! Но стоит ли сопротивляться, малыш? У меня есть весьма веский аргумент в пользу моего предложения и, если ты прекратишь свои глупые телодвижения, я тебе его предоставлю.  
\- Блядь! Да пошел ты на хер со своими аргументами! - закричал ему в лицо Эйдан.  
\- Не скажи, - Доусон резким движением развернул его спиной к себе и опрокинул на стол. Ирландец взвыл, сильно ударившись коленом, но не оставил попытки вырваться из цепких, сильных рук. Выгибаясь, изворачиваясь и матерясь сквозь белоснежные, чуть кривые зубы, он ерзал под Доусоном, словно уж на сковородке.  
\- Тихо, тихо. Успокойся, Эйд, - мужчина прижал его к столу, испытывая невероятное возбуждение от его сопротивления, от силы и кошачьей гибкости горячего молодого тела. Как же он хотел мальчишку! Но сжав зубы, он потянулся к ноутбуку, разворачивая и включая запись, - Смотри, красавчик. Смотри и постарайся понять, что это может увидеть твой приятель. Что ты скажешь ему в оправдание? А, малыш?  
Эйдан взглянул в монитор и замер.  
\- Нет...  
Из его груди вырвался отчаянный стон, и он закрыл глаза, не желая видеть, не желая верить...  
\- Нравится? Лично мне - безумно. Кончаю каждый раз, когда смотрю. Как думаешь, твоему дружку придется этот фильм по вкусу? Думаю, он оценит твои старания. Смотри! - Доусон схватил его за кудряшки.  
Эйдан зашипел.  
\- Плевать я хотел на это дерьмо. У нас с Дином тогда не было никаких отношений. Можешь показывать ему эту гребанную хрень сколько угодно. Мне все равно, - это был чистейшей воды блеф, и ирландцу стоило огромных усилий произнести это равнодушным, не дрогнувшим голосом. Эйдан прекрасно помнил слова Дина, сказанные им в эпилоге рассказа о стрип-баре. "Меньше всего мне хотелось бы, чтобы эту запись увидел кто-то из близких мне людей". После этой фразы Тернер провалился в сон, но она ярким клеймом отпечаталась в его мозгу. Ирландец горько усмехнулся сквозь выступившие злые слезы: выступление Дина однозначно выглядело бы невинной детской шалостью по сравнению с тем, что сейчас проигрывалось перед его глазами.  
\- Чудно. Хочешь казаться крепким орешком, Тернер? - рассмеялся Стив, - Тогда ты не станешь возражать, если я сброшу ему этот замечательный фильмец? Проверим, насколько крутые яйца у твоего киви? Да, Эйд, я знаю, кто твой дружок. И мне очень интересно, сможет ли Дин О'Горман стойко пережить очередной удар судьбы. Я думаю, он будет просто в диком восторге от увиденного, учитывая, что примерно в такой же ситуации он застал свою бывшую пассию.  
\- Какую еще пассию? - прорычал ирландец, понимая, что абсолютно ничего не знает о прошлых любовных страданиях своего друга.   
\- Так он тебе ничего не рассказывал? - хохотнул Доусон, - Ну, конечно! Кому приятно признаваться в том, что любовь всей твоей жизни наставляла тебе рога с твоими же друзьями? Он застал ее за минетом, малыш. Банально, словно в анекдоте, вернулся раньше домой и застал ее, сосущей член своего лучшего друга. И знаешь, что самое интересное? Он простил ее, потому что очень любил, мечтал о семье, они даже были помолвлены. А потом все повторилось, но в более пикантном варианте. Расставание было тяжелым, она не хотела его отпускать, молила о прощении. Еще бы! Такой успешный фотограф, скорее всего, он устраивал ее, как денежный мешок. А, может, она и любила его, но так уж вышло, что родилась шлюхой. Поэтому он и приехал сюда. Убежал, сменил обстановку, называй это, как хочешь. И здесь встретил тебя. Забавно иногда складывается жизнь, мать твою. Двое мужиков, ярых натуралов, вдруг влюбляются друг в друга... Ведь ты любишь его, Эйд?  
Стив встряхнул ирландца, но тот промолчал, лишь тихо зарычав.  
\- Можешь не отвечать, и так все понятно. Ты не похож на человека, который мог бы поступиться своими принципами и начать трахаться с мужиком ради денег или карьеры. А теперь еще раз подумай, малыш, стоит ли твоему сердечному другу видеть эту запись. Представь, каково ему будет узнать, что ты, его новая любовь, ничем не лучше бывшей невесты, - он склонился к самому уху Тернера, - Так тебе точно все равно, Эйд? Мне отправлять письмо?  
Эйдан упрямо молчал, низко опустив голову. Стив усмехнулся и потянулся к клавиатуре, потеряв бдительность и выпустив одну из его рук. Ирландец мгновенно воспользовался этим. Рванувшись вперед, он смахнул ноутбук со стола. Аппарат, сильно ударившись о стену, грохнулся на пол, развалившись на две половинки и брызнув в стороны мелкими пластиковыми осколками. Доусон с рычанием снова навалился на Тернера, прижимая к столу каменной тушей.  
\- Малыш, ты - идиот! - вдруг рассмеялся он, - Неужели ты думаешь, что таким образом все уничтожил?! У меня есть копии, Эйд! И я клянусь тебе, что сегодня же одна из них приземлится в почтовый ящик твоего киви. Клянусь, Эйд, я это сделаю...   
\- Не звезди, Доусон. Нет у тебя никаких копий, - прошипел Тернер, совершенно на это не надеясь.  
\- Ты так думаешь? Отлично. Я сейчас отпущу тебя, Эйд. Но, мать твою, как бы я хотел поприсутствовать на том спектакле, который устроит тебе твой дружок, получив занятное послание, - Стив дышал ему прямо в ухо, заставляя содрогаться от отвращения, - Я не дурак, малыш. Поверь, я сделал копии, и я не шучу с тобой...  
Ирландец сглотнул. Он хорошо узнал Доусона за прошедший год. Он прекрасно понимал, что это за человек, и не сомневался в том, что хозяин паба говорит правду.  
"Бред. Полный бред, - в отчаянии подумал он, - Господи, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы все это оказалось очередным кошмаром". Но сильные руки, держащие его, не оставляли на это никакой надежды. Это был не сон. Это была дикая-мать-ее-гребанная-реальность. И в этой беспощадной реальности, перед ним замаячила мрачная перспектива потерять того, кто стал ему дороже всего на свете. Дороже гордости, дороже жизни...   
\- Чего ты хочешь? - сдавленно произнес Эйдан, с трудом дыша под тяжестью сильного, накачанного тела, с ужасом понимая, что ничего не добился, расквасив ноутбук.   
\- Я уже сказал тебе, повторять не буду, - ответил Доусон, плотно прижимаясь к его ягодицам, - Я не насильник, Эйд. Я хочу, чтобы все было по обоюдному, взаимовыгодному согласию. И предлагаю тебе сделку. Ты соглашаешься на мое предложение, а я уничтожаю все копии этой записи и прощаю долг. Все останется только между нами, обещаю.  
\- Почему я должен тебе верить? - Эйдана заколотило от осознания того, что он ничего не может сделать. Разве что прикончить урода. Только чем? Голыми руками?  
\- Потому, что у тебя нет другого выбора. Разве, что... - Стив усмехнулся, - Можешь попробовать пришить меня. Признайся, у тебя мелькнула такая мысль. Советую отбросить ее, иначе твоя любовь рискует перерасти в редкие свидания за решеткой, а задница - превратиться в долбаный тоннель Линкольна.  
В бессильной ярости Эйдан закрыл глаза.  
\- Будь ты проклят, Доусон, - обмякнув, прошептал он и опустил голову. Прижавшись лбом к холодной столешнице, он повторил, - Будь ты проклят...  
Хозяин паба разогнулся, медленно провел ладонями по поджарым бокам ирландца.  
\- Я так понимаю, это означает согласие...  
Эйдан не ответил. До боли сжав зубы, он задрожал от отвращения, когда сильные руки вытянули из его джинсов клетчатую, бледно-зеленую рубашку, так любимую Дином, проникли под ткань и начали оглаживать похолодевшую кожу.   
\- Сними ее, - приказал Стив, но ирландец не шелохнулся, - Ну, что ж... хорошо...  
Он ухватил ворот рубашки и рванул. Ткань затрещала, резанув этим жалобным звуком сердце ирландца, оголяя его стройную, загорелую спину, повиснув жалкими лохмотьями на плечах. Тернер не издал ни звука.  
\- Извини, но я не люблю раздевать, - ухмыльнулся Доусон, проводя языком между напряженных лопаток, - Если не хочешь уйти отсюда в рванье, придется поучаствовать.  
\- Пошел на хер, - выдавил Эйдан.  
\- Как хочешь...  
Беспомощность и тихая ярость мальчишки заводили не меньше, чем его бессмысленное сопротивление. Дрожа от нетерпения, Стив грубыми, резкими движениями расстегнул на нем ремень и не стал возиться с замком и пуговицей, снова просто рванув, вызвав очередной жалобный треск плотной ткани. Эйдан сдавленно вскрикнул, когда резинка боксеров, потянутая безжалостной рукой, обожгла нежную кожу в паху. Разделавшись с одеждой ирландца, Доусон прижался к нему и задыхающимся голосом произнес:  
\- Ты прекрасен, малыш. Как же я мечтал об этом...

Безмолвные слезы бессилия текли по щекам Эйдана. "Прости меня, Дино... прости", - неслышно молил он, сжимая от боли кулаки, сотрясаясь от мощных, глубоких толчков, разрывающих его тело. Он не знал, сколько времени продолжался этот ад. Хозяин паба в буквальном смысле долбил его, со сдавленными стонами приближаясь к кульминации. Распластанный на столе, он не смог сдержать крик, вцепившись в собственные волосы - Доусон, до синяков сжав его бедра, кончая, с такой силой вошел в него, что у Эйдана потемнело в глазах. Ирландцец захлебнулся болью. Ему показалось, что он сейчас умрет, разодранный надвое. Он слышал тяжелое, сбившееся дыхание своего мучителя, чувствовал в себе его пульсирующую плоть и хотел умереть. Наконец, Стив отпустил его.  
Под нос упала упаковка влажных салфеток и свежая белоснежная футболка.  
\- Приведи себя в порядок, - Доусон склонился и, откинув растрепавшиеся кудряшки, поцеловал его в шею, - Извини, дорогой, но душ не работает. Вечно в моем гадюшнике что-то выходит из строя. Футболку дарю. Кстати, у меня твой телефон, держи. Ты его выронил в прошлый раз. Да, и еще кое-что. Ты это заслужил...  
Рядом с салфетками лег его мобильник и... маленький пакетик с белым порошком. Эйдан безразлично посмотрел на него, протянул руку и сжал его в кулаке.  
\- Это поможет снять боль. Я ведь сделал тебе очень больно, я знаю. Извини, просто... дорвался, - Стив хохотнул, - Слишком долго этого хотел, вот и не смог сдержаться. Но в следующий раз я буду нежен, обещаю...  
Невольно всхлипнув, Эйдан резко повернулся к нему.  
\- В следующий раз?..  
Доусон, нагло улыбаясь, смотрел в мокрое от слез лицо.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что сможешь так легко отделаться, малыш?  
\- Легко?.. - пролепетал ирландец, поднимаясь и хватая его за грудки, - Ты считаешь, что это - легко?! Сука! Урод конченный! Ты же обещал!  
\- Я передумал, - ухмыльнувшись, ответил Стив, - Успокойся, Эйд. Завтра все закончится.  
Тернер широко раскрытыми глазами смотрел на него.  
\- Я тебе не верю. Запись, Стив. Уничтожь ее.  
\- Завтра. А по поводу того, верить мне или нет, то у тебя, малыш, просто нет другого выбора. Или веришь, или твой маленький киви сполна насладится пикантными подробностями твоей интимной жизни.   
Скрипнув зубами, Эйдан оттолкнул его.

Словно в тумане, он добрался до дома и, облегченно вздохнув отсутствию Дина, первым делом полез в душ.  
Он яростно тер себя мочалкой, стараясь не обращать внимания на тянущую боль внутри, готовый вывернуться наизнанку, лишь бы смыть с себя ощущение грязи, смыть воспоминания о касаниях чужих рук и губ. Он не воспользовался порошком, выбросив его в первый же мусорный бак, и теперь жалел об этом. Боль была достаточно сильной для того, чтобы в голове мелькнула мысль, уж не повредил ли ему что-нибудь, дорвавшийся до желанного тела, Доусон. Но физическая боль не шла ни в какое сравнение с той, которая разрывала его душу.   
Он стоял под струями воды, завывая, почти впав в истерику от одной только мысли, что завтра это повторится снова. И он ничего не может с этим сделать. Он не может воспротивиться этому и не может избавиться от твари, шантажирующей его. И убежать он тоже не может. Потому что есть еще Дин, и он не хочет его потерять. Он не может ни-че-го.   
Эйдан дрожал, обхватив себя руками, прижимаясь лбом к кафелю, и завывал. Он - идиот. Как он узнает, что Доусон уничтожил все копии? Никак. Только, если поверит ему на слово. Эйдан истерично рассмеялся.  
Он попал в ловушку, выбраться из которой просто так ему не дадут.  
\- Подлечился? - нервно воскликнул он и ударился лбом о плитку, - Подлечился, конченный мудак?! Он же теперь будет тебя трахать, пока ему не надоест! А ты будешь терпеть... ты будешь молчать и терпеть...  
Громко застонав, вцепившись в спутанные мокрые кудряшки, он осел на пол.  
Постепенно, истерика, охватившая его, пошла на спад. Просто не осталось ни слез, ни сил продолжать ее. Он впал в оцепенение.  
Эйдан вяло вытирался полотенцем, когда услышал звук хлопнувшей входной двери. И сжался. Дин...  
Не обнаружив друга ни в комнатах, ни на кухне, О'Горман заглянул в ванную.  
\- Вот ты где! Привет, Эйд, - он потянулся и ласково поцеловал ирландца. Касание мягких губ безжалостным ножом полоснуло по сердцу Эйдана, и он не смог ответить на поцелуй. Дин отстранился и озабоченно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты в порядке? У тебя глаза красные. Что-нибудь случилось, пока меня не было? Эйд?  
\- Все хорошо, Дино, - он вымученно улыбнулся и отвел глаза, - Кажется, я немного приболел. Что-то меня знобит...  
Он пожалел о сказанном, потому что новозеландец, с присущим ему рвением, тут же принялся проявлять заботу, которой он ни капельки не заслуживал.   
Несмотря на слабые протесты, Дин заставил его лечь в постель.   
\- Дино, я не ребенок. Я сам накроюсь...  
\- Еще какой ребенок, - с улыбкой возразил фотограф, - И вообще, позволь мне за тобой поухаживать. Мне ведь приятно, горе ты мое бестолковое.  
Эйдан тяжело вздохнул и покорился.  
Накрывая его, Дин заметил на бедрах проступающие синяки.  
\- Черт, Эйд. Где это ты так звезданулся?  
\- О стол, когда убирал, - солгал Тернер, судорожно закутываясь в одеяло, - Ты лучше расскажи, как твои дела.  
\- Нормально, - задумчиво ответил Дин. Синяки на бедрах друга больше напоминали следы от рук, а не от удара о какой-нибудь предмет. Он посмотрел в его лицо и Эйдан снова отвел взгляд. Это было странно, но Дин промолчал.  
\- Приготовлю что-нибудь перекусить, - сказал он после минутной паузы, во время которой продолжил всматриваться в ирландца, и ушел на кухню.  
Тернер закрыл лицо руками. Оказывается, вытекли далеко не все слезы. Но нужно было взять себя в руки. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, он медленно выдохнул.   
Дин приготовил сандвичи с тунцом и салатом, налил в большие кружки чаю и, водрузив все на поднос, вернулся в спальню.  
Эйдан сидел, закуклившись в одеяло и уставившись неподвижным взглядом в телевизор.  
\- Эй, - тихо позвал фотограф и присел с ним рядом, поставив поднос ему на колени, - Тебе надо поесть. У тебя и правда нездоровый вид.   
\- Не хочу, - мертвым голосом ответил Эйдан, продолжая пялиться в экран застывшими покрасневшими глазами.  
\- Перестань капризничать. Давай, приступай, а я с тобой за компанию, - Дин устроился рядом, забрал поднос, разместил его между собой и другом, взял сандвич и протянул ирландцу, - Не будешь ты - не буду я. А я, Эйд, очень голоден. Целый день ничего не ел, кроме дрянного кофе, сваренного секретаршей в редакции "Men's Health".  
Эйдан, наконец, оторвал взгляд от телевизора и удивленно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Обложка, Эйд, - О'Горман отсалютовал кружкой и, всунув сандвич в руку ирландца, взял другой и впился в него зубами, блаженно прикрыв глаза.  
\- Обложка?..  
Дин кивнул, энергично работая челюстями. Глаза Эйдана вспыхнули слабым огоньком.  
\- Но это не все. Я говорил, что не слезу с тебя со своей идеей по поводу серии о Вьетнаме? Так вот, самое время приступать к работе над проектом. Им заинтересовались. Так что настраивайся, репетируй взгляд и... ну, в общем, сам все знаешь. Не мне тебя учить. Съемки будут проходить в студии. Начнем послезавтра, - фотограф улыбнулся, обозначив на щеках ямочки, - Что застыл? Ешь, давай. Ты мне нужен сильным и активным, а не тормознутой сомнамбулой.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Дино, - тихо сказал Эйдан, начиная вяло жевать. Есть не хотелось, но огорчать друга он тоже не хотел, - Я тебе стольким обязан.  
Дин махнул рукой и хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Вообще-то, я ожидал увидеть немного другую реакцию. Например, в виде пробежки от счастья по потолку, - ирландец бросил на него виноватый взгляд воспаленных глаз, и он потрепал его по подсохшим кудрям, - Но, ладно. Я вижу, что ты неважно себя чувствуешь. Праздновать будем в следующий раз.  
Тернер благодарно кивнул и отхлебнул из кружки.  
\- Ну, а ты чем занимался, помимо уборки?   
Эйдан вздрогнул и поперхнулся. Пролив на себя обжигающий чай, он зашелся диким кашлем, как рыба, хватая ртом воздух.  
\- Господи, Эйд! Осторожнее! - Дин выхватил из его руки кружку и принялся стучать по его спине, - Тебе никто ничего не жалел! Ну, почему ты такой бестолковый?  
"Не бестолковый, а неблагодарная скотина", - с тоской подумал ирландец, отводя его руку.  
\- Все, Дин... все. Спасибо. Ох... - хрипло сказал он и перевел дух, - А я пытался вернуть долги владельцу "Золотой лилии"...  
\- Вернул?  
\- Почти, - прошептал Эйдан, стараясь не смотреть в глаза другу, - Немного осталось.  
\- Ничего, вернешь. Я выплачу тебе задаток. Не переживай.  
\- Угу, - он готов был провалиться сквозь землю, - Я не переживаю...  
Механически жуя сандвич, не чувствуя вкуса, он снова уставился в телевизор. Дин с подозрением посмотрел на него.  
\- Эйд, что происходит?  
\- В смысле? - Тернер похолодел.  
\- Ты как будто не в своей тарелке, - фотограф протянул руку и потрогал его лоб, - Температуры вроде нет...  
\- Она у меня редко поднимается, - ответил Эйдан и попытался улыбнуться, - Все нормально, Дино. Завтра я буду, как огурчик.  
И в этот момент в его разодранных джинсах, небрежно брошенных на стул у кровати, заиграл мобильник. Дин вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты нашел свой телефон? - ирландец рассеянно кивнул, не пошевельнувшись, чтобы взять трубку, - Ответить не хочешь? Эйд?  
Эйдан потянулся к джинсам и достал из кармана мобильник, стараясь не светить изуродованным замком. Взглянув на экран, он сглотнул и поднес трубку к уху.  
\- Да...  
\- Привет, малыш. Как себя чувствуешь? - в голосе Доусона не было слышно ни малейшего намека на заботу, - Надеюсь, мое средство помогло. Что молчишь? Киви рядом? Ладно, задерживать не буду. Жду тебя завтра к двенадцати. Не опаздывай. Ты понял меня?  
\- Да, - Эйдан нажал отбой.  
Дин задумчиво смотрел на него.  
\- Очень содержательный разговор, - хмыкнул фотограф.  
\- Звонил владелец "Лилии". Завтра к двенадцати я должен быть у него... вернуть остаток долга, - выдавил Эйдан и взглянул в голубые глаза, - Дино...  
\- Я дам тебе деньги. Я же сказал, не переживай, Эйд. Это хорошо, что ты наконец-то разберешься со своими долгами, - он накрыл его ладонь своей, - Разберешься, и все останется в прошлом...

Дин смотрел на любимого, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит. Сон Эйдана был беспокойным. Он ворочался и негромко вскрикивал. Фотограф обнял его, крепко прижав к себе, и успокаивающе зашептал:  
\- Ш-ш-ш... Эйд, все хорошо, я рядом.   
Ирландец дернулся, шарахнувшись от него, и застонал.  
\- Нет... нет... мне больно... я не хочу... пожалуйста, - он отполз на край кровати и замер, мелко вздрагивая и тихонько всхлипывая, - Больно...  
\- Эйд! Эйд, проснись, малыш! - Дин испугался не на шутку и, потянувшись, встряхнул Тернера, - Проснись, Эйд!  
Эйдан с приглушенным стоном открыл глаза.  
\- Дино?..  
\- А кого ты ожидал увидеть? - фотограф убрал с его лица волосы, - Эйдан, что с тобой происходит? Кто сделал тебе больно?  
\- Это просто сон, - пробормотал Тернер, - Извини, если не даю тебе спать. Я не специально...  
Дин включил торшер и внимательно посмотрел на него. Ирландец зажмурился, пряча глаза, но он успел заметить в них блеснувшие слезы.  
\- Ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?  
Эйдан замотал головой и отвернулся.  
\- Дино... - позвал он после долгого молчания.  
\- Что?  
\- У тебя же был раньше кто-то, до меня? Я имею в виду...  
\- Я понял, - Дин вздохнул. Ему совсем не хотелось говорить об этом, но он ответил, - Да. Была одна женщина. Мы расстались около полугода назад.  
Не поворачиваясь, Эйдан спросил:  
\- Можно узнать, почему?  
\- Потому что она обманывала меня. Я... любил ее и мы должны были пожениться, - Дин устало потер лицо, - Ты не возражаешь, если я закурю? Не люблю курить в постели, но... черт, это не самые радужные воспоминания.  
\- Не возражаю. Дино, если тебе не хочется говорить об этом, то не стоит мучиться.  
\- Да, ладно, - новозеландец щелкнул зажигалкой и затянулся. Выпустив дым, он принялся наблюдать за танцующими в свете торшера сизыми завитками, покусывая нижнюю губу. Тернер молчал, напряженно ожидая продолжения.  
\- Да, - наконец, разлепил губы Дин, - Я очень ее любил. Я хотел, чтобы у нас была семья и куча ребятишек...  
Эйдан повернулся к нему.  
\- Но, Дино... Я тоже не смогу тебе этого дать.   
Фотограф грустно усмехнулся.  
\- Думаешь, я этого не понимаю? - он посмотрел в его глаза, - Дети и семья - это здорово. Наверное, это самое главное в жизни. Но уже не для меня. Я просто хочу, чтобы рядом со мной был человек, которому бы я мог доверять. Чтобы я не боялся войти в дом и увидеть, как меня в очередной раз предают. Это очень больно, Эйд. Я многое могу простить, но только не предательство. С меня хватит. Может быть, поэтому я и полюбил тебя. Глупо звучит, но когда я еще только пытался разобраться в своих чувствах, пугаясь своих желаний, то подумал, что уж кто-кто, но мужчина не сможет причинить мне такую боль. Что он не станет отсасывать у твоего лучшего друга или трахаться с ним в твоей постели...  
Дин со злостью вдавил окурок в пепельницу.  
Эйдан приподнялся, взял его за руку, притянул к себе и обнял.   
\- Я люблю тебя, Дино.  
Фотограф отстранился и приподнял его подбородок, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Ты точно ничего не хочешь рассказать мне, Эйд? Я спрашиваю в последний раз.  
\- Нет.  
Дин кивнул и освободился из его объятий. Чувство, что ирландец что-то скрывает, занозой засело в сердце. Но силой вытягивать из него правду он не хотел. Тернер понуро опустил голову.  
\- Только не оставляй меня...  
\- Не оставлю, Эйд, - ответил Дин, откидываясь на подушку и пытаясь скрыть накатившее раздражение, - Только не обманывай меня. Никогда.

 

Эйдан решительно открыл дверь кабинета. Он был абсолютно спокоен, он принял решение. Он вернет Доусону деньги, послав на хер его, вместе с его шантажом. Потому что он решил во всем признаться Дину. В конце концов, их тогда на самом деле ничто не связывало, кроме совместной работы и завязывающейся дружбы. Да, тот Эйдан Тернер совершил ошибку. Но больше того Эйдана не существовало. Он умер, исчез, переродился. Придется отвечать за ошибки того Эйдана, и он ответит. Перед Дином, а не перед Доусоном. Он будет вымаливать у него прощение, он сделает что угодно, он поклянется своей жизнью в том, что больше никакого обмана или предательства не будет. Господи, но ведь это и не было предательством! Тогда - не было! Дин поймет, должен понять. Он очень на это надеялся. Нет, он в этом не сомневался.  
Доусон встретил его широкой улыбкой.  
\- Я успел жутко соскучиться, малыш, - он поднялся ему навстречу и попытался взять за руки.  
Эйдан уперся ладонью в его грудь.  
\- Расслабься, Стив. Ничего не будет, - брови Доусона поползли вверх, и ирландец зло усмехнулся, - Я принял решение. Вот деньги, забирай. Я уверен, что с лихвой возмещаю этой суммой свой долг. А запись... можешь подтереть ею свою задницу. Мне на самом деле плевать. Дину я все объясню, он поймет. Ему будет больно, но он поймет. Потому что любит меня, а я люблю его. Сделка не состоится, Стив.  
Доусон опустил руки, вернулся в свое кресло и задумчиво посмотрел в ореховые глаза. Эйдан смотрел в его лицо открыто, без вызова, уверенно и спокойно. И тут хозяин паба захохотал. Ирландец сдвинул брови. Что-то здесь было не так.  
\- Что смешного я сказал?  
Доусон резко оборвал смех и, подперев кулаком подбородок, тихо произнес:   
\- Малыш, ты прав. Ты прав на все сто процентов, мать твою. Скажи ты это вчера - наша сделка действительно не состоялась бы, настолько ты сейчас убедителен. Сейчас ты не блефуешь, я это вижу. Но это надо было делать вчера. Сегодня - поздно.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - по позвоночнику Эйдана пробежал мерзкий холодок.  
\- Мда-а... - протянул Доусон, - Год беспросветного пьянства не прошел бесследно, не так ли? Твое серое вещество, Эйд, превратилось в перебродивший виски. Оглянись, малыш.  
Эйдан не шевельнулся, глядя на него огромными, ничего не понимающими глазами. Стив поднял руку и указал куда-то за его спину.  
\- Оглянись, - повторил он.  
\- Камера... - почти беззвучно прошептал Эйдан, отказываясь верить своей страшной догадке.  
\- Бинго! - Доусон хлопнул в ладоши, - Я погорячился по поводу твоих мозгов, они еще что-то соображают, правда, с большо-ой задержкой. Тормозят, мой друг, очень тормозят.  
\- Нет...  
\- Да, малыш. Большое, жирное "да". Моя коллекция пополнилась еще одним охренительным видео. Не скажу, что ты слишком горяч на нем, но при должной обработке все будет выглядеть на пять баллов! Киви останется доволен.  
Эйдана повело. Пошатнувшись, он ухватился за спинку стула. Все. Теперь, действительно - все. Ловушка захлопнулась. И теперь, ни о каком признании Дину не могло быть и речи. Оставалось только смириться и надеяться, что рано или поздно он надоест Доусону. Если он не хочет потерять любимого, он должен будет смириться и терпеть.  
Стив с интересом наблюдал за его реакцией, барабаня по столу пальцами. Эйдан поднял на него глаза.  
\- И, что дальше?  
Доусон кивнул на диванчик.  
\- Располагайся. Надеюсь, сегодня ты пожалеешь свой гардероб. Хотя, признаться, срывать с тебя одежду - тоже определенный кайф.  
Тернер не ответил и не сдвинулся с места.   
\- Раздевайся, малыш, - хозяин паба поднялся и подошел к нему.  
\- Я не могу... Стив, пожалуйста... - мольба в голосе ирландца приятно развеселила Доусона. Он взял его за плечи и притянул к себе. Эйдан напрягся словно струна, уперевшись в него руками, явно готовый снова оказывать сопротивление.  
\- Не стоит, малыш. Смирись.  
Эйдана начала бить крупная дрожь. От ярости, от желания вцепиться в яйца урода и расплющить их в кулаке. Хорошо, он разденется, но сначала поможет сделать это Доусону. Он опустил руки и начал расстегивать на нем ремень.  
Улыбаясь в ореховые глаза, Доусон тихо сказал:  
\- Вот и умница. За все в этой жизни надо платить, Эйд. За каждую ошибку. И не вздумай выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель. Я имею в виду попытку покалечить меня. Я вижу в твоих глазах дикое желание оторвать мне яйца. Клянусь, Эйд, все с точностью отразится на твоем киви. Ты меня знаешь... - он медленно провел большим пальцем по пухлой нижней губе ирландца, - Не бойся, малыш. Сегодня больно не будет. Как и обещал, я буду нежен...  
\- Камера, - прошептал Тернер, обреченно закрывая глаза, - Отключи ее...


	4. Жизнь - как игра

Ухмыльнувшись, Доусон отпустил его и подошел к двери. Заперев замок и положив ключ в карман, он хитро улыбнулся  
\- Это, чтобы тебе не пришло в голову сбежать.  
Эйдан мрачно посмотрел на него и ничего не ответил.  
\- Только без глупостей, малыш, - сказал Стив, поворачиваясь к нему спиной и направляясь к углу, в котором горел едва заметный огонек маленькой камеры, - Не веди себя как мальчишка. Сделаешь только хуже.  
Эйдан в отчаянии осмотрелся. "Господи! Я же взрослый, сильный мужик! Неужели я ничего не могу сделать?! Твою мать, я что - покорная подстилка?! Это бред". Взгляд ирландца упал на стол, и ореховые глаза загорелись - на нем, рядом с письменным прибором стояло довольно массивное пресс-папье в виде большой жабы. Откуда оно взялось? Вчера его тут не было! Или он был в таком шоке, что не заметил его? Эйдан покосился на Доусона. Неслышно приблизившись к столу, он сжал жабу в руке. Один короткий, сильный удар - и все закончится. Что будет дальше, не имеет значения. Он спрятал руку за спину как раз вовремя - Стив повернулся к нему, изогнув бровь.  
\- Доволен? - ирландец кивнул, - Тогда иди ко мне, малыш.  
Эйдан медленно подошел, не отрывая взгляда от черных глаз. Нужно было уличить момент, дать уроду расслабиться. Доусон притянул его к себе за плечи, и он томно запрокинул голову, открывая доступ к своей длинной шее. Хозяин паба жадно приник к ней, скользя сухими жесткими губами. "Давай, - подумал Тернер, - Давай, ублюдок". Он задержал дыхание. Рука, сжимающая пресс-папье стала мокрой от пота, но прикосновение чужих губ развеяло все его сомнения. Эйдан занес руку, и тут же его запястье оказалось в железных тисках.  
\- Ты меня за идиота держишь, Эйд? - прошипел Доусон, выворачивая ему кисть, - Думаешь, я ничего не понял?  
Ирландец, сжав зубы, молча сопротивлялся, все так же сжимая в побелевших пальцах жабу.  
\- Никогда не держи руки за спиной, малыш! Это наводит на подозрения.  
Стив сильнее крутанул кисть и Эйдан вскрикнул, выронив свое оружие.   
\- Я говорил, что у тебя очень симпатичный друг? Вы, наверное, отлично смотритесь? - спросил, усмехнувшись, Доусон.   
Тернер зарычал, задыхаясь от ярости. Он дернулся, пытаясь вцепиться ему в глотку, и получил сильный удар под дых. Захлебнувшись воздухом, согнувшись, он упал на руки Стива.  
\- Я сказал - смирись. Не рискуй своим другом, малыш...

 

"Два. Два раза я предал тебя, Дино... Господи, что мне делать?! Это не может продолжаться дальше. Я сойду с ума", - думал Эйдан лежа в постели, прислушиваясь к звуку льющейся в ванной воды... 

Дин вернулся из студии около девяти вечера, уставший, но в замечательном настроении - к началу съемок все было готово, и он, уплетая ужин, восторженно описывал ему декорации и костюмы, объяснял идеи. Войдя в раж, он отставил тарелку и потянул ирландца в гостиную, где попытался изобразить кое-что из запланированных сцен, вызвав тем самым у поникшего и мрачного Эйдана невольный смех - фотографировать у него получалось гораздо лучше, чем лицедействовать.   
\- Смейся-смейся, - обиженно надулся Дин, а потом хитро улыбнулся, - Готовься, я тебе отомщу за такую низкую оценку моих актерских способностей!  
Он подошел к сидящему на диване ирландцу и вжал его в мягкую спинку.  
\- И месть моя будет... сладкой.  
Эйдан перестал смеяться. Позволить Дину прикоснуться к себе после всего?! Эта мысль была невыносимой. Только не сегодня! Он все еще ощущал на себе эхо прикосновений, заманившего его в ловушку, урода. Около часа он провел в душе, снова яростно пытаясь смыть с себя эти ощущения, снова тихо завывая. Тело скрипело от чистоты, но грязь, поселившаяся внутри, никуда не делась. Грязь, начавшая мерно уничтожать все то доброе и чудесное, что зародилось в Ирландии. Он не мог позволить испачкаться в ней своему другу. Он хотел уберечь его от этого.   
\- Ты... сейчас хочешь мне отомстить?  
\- Почему нет? - Дин склонился, легко целуя его.  
Эйдан ответил на поцелуй. Его губы не были осквернены, он не позволил Доусону к ним прикоснуться. Хоть это он ему не позволил... "Прямо Джулия Робертс из "Красотки", - усмехнулся урод, но настаивать не стал, - Ладно, в следующий раз...".  
"Нет! Нет! Не будет никакого следующего раза! - в отчаянии подумал ирландец, прижимая к себе любимого, - Я что-нибудь придумаю, я должен что-нибудь придумать!".  
\- Я в душ, - шепнул Дин.   
Эйдан кивнул в ответ и поплелся в спальню.  
Он разделся и нырнул в постель. Что же делать? Отказать Дину, сославшись на усталость? Сказать, что болит голова? Он горько усмехнулся. Или... рассказать все и умереть, сразу?.. Он не знал.   
Когда Дин вернулся из ванной, Эйдан быстро закрыл глаза и притворился спящим. Кровать прогнулась под тяжестью чистого, приятно пахнущего тела, зашуршало одеяло и теплые руки обняли его.  
\- Не делай вид, что спишь. Я видел, как ты закрыл глаза, хитрюга, - Дин поцеловал его в плечо и потянулся к губам.   
Ирландец приоткрыл глаза.  
\- Дино...  
\- Что? - шепотом спросил фотограф, нежно целуя его в уголок рта.  
\- Ты меня любишь?  
\- В данный момент, я хочу тебя. Но, если подумать, то... - он плотнее приник к его губам, раздвигая их языком и легко покусывая, - Да, Эйд. Я люблю тебя...  
Эйдан судорожно вздохнул.  
\- Чего ты? - тихо спросил Дин, проводя кончиком носа по колючему подбородку, - Что за тяжелые вздохи?  
\- Так... просто вздохнулось, - ответил ирландец и обнял его, - Я умру без тебя, Дино.  
\- А я умру, если ты не перестанешь так тяжело вздыхать и... - он внимательно посмотрел в его глаза, - Признавайся.  
\- В чем?.. - обомлев, пролепетал Тернер.  
\- У тебя кто-то есть. Я уже минут пять пытаюсь расшевелить твоего друга, а он никак не реагирует. Чем ты занимался, пока меня не было? Изменял мне? Признавайся, Тернер!  
Эйдан ошалело захлопал глазами, в которых внезапно потемнело, и фотограф рассмеялся.  
\- Испугался? - он приник к нему и поцеловал в кончик носа.  
\- Дин... ты... ну и шутки у тебя, - пробормотал Эйдан, чувствуя, как бешено колотится сердце, - Я просто устал. Наверное, поэтому...  
\- Не хочешь? - спросил новозеландец, медленно проводя рукой по его телу, спускаясь к ягодицам.  
\- Хочу... - тихо и, как ему самому показалось, обреченно ответил Эйдан. Он невольно вздрогнул, когда Дин нежно сжал одну половинку, - Только я... перевернусь. Давай сегодня - так...  
Он не смог бы смотреть Дину в глаза, а так можно было избежать этого...  
\- Эйд, ты же говорил, что тебе мм... в этой позе - больно, - Дин приподнялся, с удивлением глядя на него.  
Ирландец, игнорируя его, перевернулся на живот.   
\- Мне с тобой никак не больно. Наверное, я был в плохом настроении и просто выеживался...  
\- Паразит, - тихо сказал Дин, садясь на его ноги, целуя впадинки на пояснице и проводя кончиками пальцев по спине, - Тогда, начнем с массажа... расслабься, Эйд.  
Он мягко провел руками по его бокам и задержался на бедрах.  
\- Эйд.  
\- М-м?  
\- Я не понимаю, как можно было так удариться о стол.  
Эйдан напрягся, и Дин это почувствовал.  
\- Эти синяки, Эйд... они...  
\- Дино, - ирландец повернул голову, - Я - ударился. И это - просто синяки.  
Дин нежно провел пальцами по кровоподтекам.  
\- Нет.  
\- Что "нет"? - Эйдан ткнулся носом в подушку. Если Дин сейчас еще раз спросит его об этих гребанных синяках, он закричит.  
\- Я так не хочу. И нечего вешать мне лапшу на уши. Я знаю, что тебе так - больно. Мне не нужны твои глупые жертвы, Эйд.  
Он поцеловал друга между лопаток и слез с него.  
\- Лучше никак, чем заставлять тебя мучиться.  
Эйдан повернулся к нему.  
\- Но ты же хочешь...  
\- И, что? - фотограф притянул его к себе, - Ты готов терпеть, сжав зубы, или безропотно отдаваться по первому моему требованию? А как же твои собственные желания? Считаешь правильным от них отмахиваться?  
Тернер опустил глаза.   
\- Вот и я так думаю. Это глупо и никому не нужно, - он приподнял его подбородок, - Тем более, я больше всего люблю смотреть в твои глаза, они прекрасны. А твои губы...  
Дин приник к его губам. Сладкий, долгий, тягучий поцелуй болью отозвался в сердце ирландца.  
\- Дино... - Эйдан отстранился и прикрыл глаза ладонью, сгорая от стыда и изнывая от невыносимой муки.  
\- Не приставать?..  
\- Извини...  
\- Все хорошо, - фотограф провел кончиком пальца по его лицу, - Это твое вчерашнее "приболел" сказывается, наверное. А бывает, что просто нет настроения, да? Не переживай. Все хорошо... Уф-ф... пойти, что ли обратно в ванную, принять холодный душ?..  
\- Дино... если ты так хочешь, то...  
\- Расслабься, Эйд. Никаких жертв. А про душ я шучу. Давай отдыхать. Завтра первый день съемок, а он всегда - самый напряженный. Кстати, забыл спросить. Ты вернул долг?  
\- Да, - ответил ирландец, отворачиваясь от него и сосредоточенно поправляя съехавшее одеяло, - Вернул. Спасибо, Дино...  
\- Вот и славно. И не благодари меня. Ты сам все честно заработал. 

Среди ночи Эйдан снова заметался. Дин осторожно обнял вздрагивающие плечи, и в этот раз его любимый не дернулся. Наоборот, повернулся к нему, уткнулся в шею, прижался, словно ища защиты, и затих. Дин лежал и хмурился. Он пообещал больше ни о чем не спрашивать его? "Эх ты, О'Горман! - подумал он, - Не спрашивают тогда, когда все равно, когда наплевать. А ты его любишь. Значит, должен выяснить, что с ним происходит. Должен узнать причину этих кошмаров. Любым способом".

Звонок Доусона застал его за переодеванием. Взглянув на экранчик, Эйдан чуть не выронил трубку. Первой мыслью было - не отвечать. Но, вздохнув, он нажал на прием. Не ответит один раз, второй, а толку? Надо решать эту проблему, а не пытаться убежать от нее таким наивным способом - просто игнорируя звонки. Ничего хорошего из этого все равно не выйдет.  
\- Что тебе нужно?  
\- Малыш, я соскучился.  
\- Ты получил, что хотел. Я два раза повелся на твою провокацию. Ты поимел меня, как полного кретина, как ребенка. Больше этого не будет. Я не игрушка. Оставь меня в покое! Или... тебе больше некого трахать?  
\- Что?  
\- Ты глухой, Стив?  
\- Не хами мне, малыш. Рискуешь...  
\- Чем? - злобно спросил Эйдан, - Задницей? Она уже получила свое, Доусон. Она уже ничего не боится!  
\- Правда? - тихо спросил владелец паба, - Правда, Эйд? Совсем ничего?  
\- Совсем, - выдохнул Эйдан, стараясь не думать об угрозах, адресованных Дину. Доусон не посмеет прикоснуться к нему! Просто не посмеет...  
\- Хорошо. Тогда последний вопрос. Ты воспользовался вчера моим подарком?  
\- Отъебись, - прошипел Эйдан и отключился.  
Нет, он подарком не воспользовался, но и не выбросил. Он полез во внутренний карман куртки и достал два пакетика. "Заслужил, малыш. В основном своим глупым нахальством. Можно сказать, что ты меня даже удивил. Пытаться меня убить! - ухмыльнувшись, сказал ему Доусон, - Здесь на несколько подходов. Сегодня я щедрый. Можешь расслабляться. Только не все сразу, иначе, заработаешь передоз".   
Может... ведь это должно помочь хоть немного забыться.  
\- Ублюдок, - прошептал ирландец, рассеянно оглянувшись в поисках мусорки, - Блять... конченный ублюдок, у тебя не получится подсадить меня на эту хрень... Господи, я так долго не выдержу...  
Эйдан взглянул на трясущиеся руки. Сердце отплясывало в горле сумасшедшую кадриль. Он закусил губу и, проклиная себя, положил порошок на место. Тяжело опустившись на стул, Эйдан запустил руки в темные кудряшки. 

Доусон с удивлением и злостью смотрел на телефон. Что это было? Мальчишка совсем обнаглел. А, может, у него хватило смелости все рассказать своему другу? Нет, Стив в это не верил. Слишком сильно заляпался малыш, не рискнет.  
\- Зря ты так, Эйд. Ох, зря, - пробормотал владелец паба. Он очень не любил отказов, тем более от тех, кто, как ему казалось, крепко повис на крючке. После произошедшего вчера, он никак не ожидал, что ирландец опять отважится и взбрыкнет, - Ты снова блефуешь, малыш. На самом деле, ты боишься до усрачки. Боишься и пытаешься хамить. Нехорошо... Не хочешь быть игрушкой? Что ж, посмотрим. Я тебе устрою веселую жизнь, малыш. Ты пожалеешь, что отказал мне. Ты потеряешь все, что тебе так дорого. Обещаю...  
Нужно было срочно найти Вуди.  
Трогать О'Гормана, во всяком случае, физически, он не собирался. У него были другие планы. И он так же не собирался сбрасывать записи на его электронный адрес. Причина была проста - у него этого адреса не было. Он блефовал и, как оказалось, весьма удачно.  
\- Жизнь - как игра, Эйд, - улыбаясь, сам себе сказал хозяин паба, - И, как в игре, в жизни надо уметь блефовать. Кто не умеет, тот проигрывает...   
Стиву совсем не обязательно было привлекать современные блага цивилизации для того, чтобы поставить фотографа в известность о пикантных подробностях жизни его возлюбленного. Для него это было скучно и неинтересно. Доусон предпочитал решать вопросы иным способом. Личная встреча, возможность увидеть реакцию человека своими глазами, насладиться его болью - вот это было совсем другое дело. Маленького киви Доусон не боялся. Если уж Эйд не смог от него отбиться, то, что уж говорить о фотографе. Тем более, его верный ствол всегда при нем, лежит в верхнем ящике стола, стоит только протянуть руку.   
Да, ему нужно было всего лишь разыскать Вуди. Пусть этот мелкий засранец раздобудет номер телефона О'Гормана. Он сумеет, ведь он знаком с Чемберзом. А в том, что агент знает, с кем общается его бывший подопечный, Стив не сомневался. Наверняка, эта рыжая нянька их и познакомила.

 

Эйдан никак не мог зашнуровать берцы. Его подбрасывало. От злости, от отвращения, от страха.   
Наверняка, нахамить Доусону - было ошибкой с его стороны. Он этого не простит, он попытается отомстить. Каким образом, можно было не гадать. Он отправит Дину запись или обе... Единственный выход на данный момент, хоть это и глупо - удалить почтовый ящик друга. Ничего, заведет себе новый. Главное - не допустить, чтобы Дин увидел всю эту мерзость. Но больше никаких встреч с Доусоном! Вестись и дальше, становиться рабом, он не собирался. Он закрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. Впереди - работа.  
\- Эйд! Ну, что ты копаешься? Все только тебя ждут! А еще мне нужно твою физиономию загримировать и твои чертовы кудряшки укротить! Время, Эйд! Время!.. Эйд? С тобой все в порядке?  
\- Да, Дино. Все о'кей, - Эйдан, проведя ладонью по лицу, открыл глаза, - Голова закружилась... волнуюсь, наверное.   
Он широко улыбнулся.  
Дин подозрительно прищурился и без слов потянул его к павильону, где проходили съемки. Во время работы, он менялся до неузнаваемости. Не было ласкового и нежного новозеландца, был только предельно сосредоточенный и требовательный фотограф.   
\- Садись! - приказал Дин, указывая на стул, и склонился над ним с палитрой, - Ты все помнишь? Страх и отчаяние, Эйд. Страх и отчаяние.  
Он принялся разукрашивать его лицо, щекотно проводя кисточкой по лбу и щекам. Фотограф предпочитал сам гримировать своих моделей, на ходу что-то меняя и додумывая.  
\- Угу... помню, не переживай.  
"Страх и отчаяние... легко, Дин, - грустно подумал Эйдан, - Даже не напрягаясь..."  
\- Где этот долбаный гель для волос? Ах, вот он... - Дин начал намазывать его волосы, пытаясь пригладить торчащие кудряшки, - Может, тебя надо было обрить?.. Черт! Это же невозможно!  
\- Дино, - позвал ирландец, но друг продолжил вести неравную борьбу с его волосами, сдавленно матерясь, не обратив на обращение к себе никакого внимания, - Дино.  
\- Ну, что?!  
\- Успокойся, - Дин смешно захлопал ресницами, и Эйдан притянул его к себе. Плевать, что на них смотрят. Он мягко поцеловал друга.  
\- Успокойся... - повторил ирландец. Дин улыбнулся, - Вот и молодец.  
"Ох, кто бы меня успокоил, - подумал Эйд, глядя в голубые глаза, - Кто бы меня успокоил, Дино".

Вуди был удивлен.  
\- Зачем тебе номер О'Гормана?  
\- Дорогой, я же не спрашиваю, зачем ты покупаешь холсты, если толку от твоей мазни все равно никакого, - ехидно ответил Стив, но, заметив обиду, промелькнувшую в глазах художника, улыбнулся и быстро добавил, - Я шучу, Вуди. Ты у меня - гений, только пока никем не признанный. Но я в тебя верю.  
Парень расплылся в счастливой улыбке.  
\- Нет проблем, Стив. Сегодня устраивается вечеринка у одного из знакомых актеров. Я думаю, что Чемберз будет там. Ему приходится периодически выводить в свет своего молодого любовника, хоть сам Ник и не очень это любит, - Вуди хихикнул, - Но одного не отпускает, боится, что уведут. Парень-то симпатичный, чем-то Тернера напоминает.   
\- Вот и отлично, мой хороший, - Доусон поцеловал художника и усмехнулся про себя. Ох, уж этот Тернер! Всем смог задурить голову, влюбить в себя и, тем самым, доставить кучу неприятностей. Но несчастный агент, не дождавшийся взаимности, нашел себе любовника, похожего на свою несбывшуюся мечту и тихо смирился, а вот О'Горман... тот рискует навсегда разочароваться в людях. "Да, Тернер, потрепал ты Чемберзу нервы основательно. А у твоего фотографа еще все впереди. Но со мной, малыш, этот номер не пройдет. Доставлять неприятности - это все же больше по моей части. И, поверь, я тебе их доставлю", - подумал Стив.  
\- Раздобудь телефон, Вуди. Уж постарайся. Ты знаешь, как я умею благодарить...

Все потихоньку разошлись. Дин выключил в павильоне лампы и довольно потянулся. День удался, все постарались на славу. Особенно его Эйд. И он знал, как его отблагодарить.  
Эйдан все еще оставался в армейских штанах, когда теплые, ласковые руки обняли его сзади, пробежались по обнаженной груди и спустились на бедра.  
\- Черт, Эйд... ты невероятно сексуален в этой форме...  
Ирландец резко развернулся, звякнув цепочкой, с висящим на ней жетоном. Дин ухватился за него, и потянул его к себе.  
\- Люблю тебя, - прошептал он, прижимаясь к колючей, испачканной гримом щеке.  
\- Дино...  
\- Пожалуйста, только не говори мне, что ты очень устал... прошу, - Дин с мольбой посмотрел в ореховые глаза, - Ты сводишь меня с ума...  
Эйдан притянул его к себе, сжав сильными руками, и впился в мягкие губы. Он сможет перебороть себя, он позволит себя любить и будет любить сам. Потому что он этого хочет, потому что нельзя все время убегать...  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дино, - тихо сказал он, чувствуя, как щиплет глаза. Больше никакой грязи не будет. Никогда. Он постарается стереть из памяти все, что произошло. Он должен это сделать. Он найдет выход...

Они любили друг друга на полу, среди разбросанной одежды.  
Эйдан был счастлив оттого, что не стал отказывать любимому. Любовь Дина словно очищала его изнутри, заставляя забыть, не думать о том, что случилось. Эта любовь согревала его своим светом и теплом. Его золотой друг, его любимый...

\- Почему ты плачешь и стонешь по ночам? Что происходит с тобой?  
\- Дино... нет...  
\- Скажи мне, прошу... я приму любую правду, - он с мольбой смотрел в ореховые глаза, - Любую, Эйд.  
"Я не могу! Не могу, Дино! Не смотри на меня так! Ты не поймешь и не сможешь простить!".  
\- Не сможешь простить, - одними губами произнес Эйдан, отводя взгляд.   
Сердце Дина защемило. Не сможет простить? Господи, что же ты натворил, Эйд?  
\- Не тебе решать, смогу или нет. Смогу, я ведь многое прощал... Только скажи, что так мучает тебя?  
\- Я совершил ошибку, Дино...  
\- Какую? Эйд, не бойся мне рассказать. Я же люблю тебя, я пойму!  
Закрыв лицо руками, ирландец тихо произнес:  
\- Прости...

"Прости...". Дин больше ничего не стал спрашивать, только посмотрел на него с такой тоской, что Эйдану захотелось умереть. В полном молчании они кое-как прибрались в студии и поехали домой.

Остановившись у подъезда, Дин не стал глушить двигатель.  
Эйдан открыл свою дверцу и вопросительно посмотрел на него.  
\- У меня еще есть дела, Эйд. Я буду позже. Отдыхай.  
Вот так. Сухим, холодным голосом. Эйдана передернуло.  
\- Дино, какие дела? Ты устал, это тебе нужно отдохнуть.  
\- Увидимся вечером, Эйд. Не задерживай меня, пожалуйста.  
Понуро повесив голову, ирландец вышел из машины.

Встреча в кафе не внесла ясности в происходящее с Эйданом.  
\- Нет, Дино. Я абсолютно не в курсе.   
\- Жаль, - с грустью сказал Дин, - Я очень надеялся на то, что, возможно, он хоть тебе что-то рассказал. Как старому другу.  
Чемберз фыркнул.  
\- О чем ты говоришь, Дино! Он никогда особо не делился со мной своими секретами. Ох... - Ник взъерошил рыжую шевелюру, - Черт... я оказался прав.  
\- В чем? - новозеландец рассеянно посмотрел на Чемберза.  
\- В том, что он достанет всю твою душу. Теперь ты убедился в том, что он это умеет? Черт... а я так рад был за вас.  
Дин покачал головой.  
\- Хрен с ней, с моей душой. Я должен знать, что с ним происходит.   
Они замолчали. Ник с тревогой всматривался в лицо фотографа, задумчиво сворачивающего салфетку. Он никогда не видел Дина таким... несчастным. Даже тогда, когда общался с ним по скайпу во времена его разборок со своей бывшей.  
\- Да, забыл тебе сказать, Дино. Извини меня, пожалуйста, но я дал твой телефон одному парню, - Ник нервно поправил съехавшие на нос очки, - Черт... мой Ричи вчера нажрался, как последняя скотина. Ох, что-то мне это начинает напоминать... он это делает очень редко, но ты же знаешь - это мой пунктик... так вот, я выводил его на улицу, когда ко мне подошел Вуди, художник, и попросил твой телефон. Сказал, что хотел бы попытать счастья... ну, поработать с тобой. Ох, Дино, я бы не дал, но был так расстроен, а он все не отвязывался... Извинишь?  
Дин махнул рукой. 

Сидя на кухне, Эйдан курил одну сигарету за другой и думал.   
Дин вернулся через пару часов в абсолютно подавленном настроении. Эйдан попытался накормить его ужином, но он отказался. Приняв душ, друг молча прошествовал в спальню и лег спать. За весь вечер не было произнесено практически ни одного слова.  
\- Я просто не хочу делать тебе больно, Дино. Я не хочу тебя потерять. Но, кажется, я уже начал это делать... - прошептал он, глубоко затянулся и раздавил в пепельнице окурок, - Нет. Нельзя все время убегать...

Он нырнул под одеяло и обнял друга.  
\- Теперь ты делаешь вид, что спишь?  
Дин повернулся к нему.  
\- Нет.  
Голубые глаза сверкали в полумраке и непонятно было, от слез или просто так падал серебристый свет луны, бьющий в окно сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы.   
Эйдан долго смотрел в мерцающие глаза друга, а потом накрыл его губы мягким поцелуем.  
Это была ночь любви и нежности. Они не торопились. Они словно пытались раствориться в этой неспешной ласке, впитать, ощутить каждой клеточкой, связывающую их, близость. Они едва касались подушечками пальцев возбужденных тел, робко, словно боясь разрушить этими прикосновениями то драгоценное, что зародилось в их коротком отпуске. И они медленно и сильно проводили ладонями по каждой впадинке, по каждому подрагивающему мускулу, по каждому изгибу, отчаянно стараясь запомнить, оставить навсегда в памяти эти ощущения. Они вдыхали аромат друг друга, собирая его ладонями, и не могли им надышаться. Они любили этой ночью нежно и трепетно, без страстных стонов, ловя с приоткрытых губ друг друга лишь тихие вздохи. И, когда они оба, одновременно, подошли к пику наслаждения, Эйдан зажмурился, стараясь не позволить навернувшимся слезам выкатиться из глаз. Но одна предательская слезинка сумела просочиться сквозь сомкнутые веки. Повиснув на длинных ресницах, она задрожала, переливаясь маленьким бриллиантом, и сорвалась, упав Дину на лицо. Медленно скатившись к уголку его глаза, она смешалась с такой же одинокой слезой, застывшей в золотистых ресницах и вместе с ней скользнула к светлому виску.  
Они затихли, тяжело дыша.  
\- Почему ты плачешь?.. - тихий голос, словно шелест ветра.  
\- Я не хочу тебя потерять...   
\- Я тоже не хочу потерять тебя, Эйд. Но это рано или поздно случится, если мы не научимся доверять друг другу...  
\- Дино...  
\- Что мучает тебя? Скажи мне, Эйд. Я хочу помочь тебе. Я клянусь, что прощу тебе все. Только скажи, иначе я сойду с ума...  
Эйдан откинулся на спину и закрыл руками лицо. После долгого молчания, он, наконец, выдавил:   
\- Хорошо...


	5. Обещание

Эйдан с усилием проглотил ком, вставший в горле.   
\- Ты помнишь тот день, когда пришел ко мне?  
\- Да...  
\- Я, в самом деле, ничего не помнил о том, что случилось накануне вечером. Я... в тот вечер я был под кайфом и ничего не соображал. Я совершил отвратительную вещь, Дино. Я об этом безумно жалею. Я вообще жалею о том, что поперся в тот паб... но в моей голове было столько странных мыслей... связанных с тобой, что я подумал: "Мне определенно нужно расслабиться и выкинуть все эти мысли из головы", - Эйдан тяжело вздохнул, - Господи, это все так мерзко...  
Дин молчал, боясь неосторожным словом спугнуть друга, решившегося наконец-то открыть свою тайну.  
Тернер посмотрел на него.  
\- Помнишь наш первый раз, у Мюренн? Когда я захотел... поласкать тебя и подавился? - Дин кивнул, - В тот момент я вспомнил, что уже делал это. Тогда, тем вечером. Это было так... грубо и отвратительно. Теперь я понимаю, почему у меня саднило глотку... Но это не все. Произошедшее в тот вечер, попало на камеру видеонаблюдения. Недавно я увидел эту запись и...  
Он замолчал.  
\- Ты испугался, что ее могу увидеть я, - закончил за него Дин. Эйдан кивнул и опустил глаза.  
\- Я очень испугался, что причиню тебе боль. Что, узнав об этом, ты не захочешь быть со мной. Тем более... - он хотел сказать "ты расстался из-за подобного со своей невестой", но запнулся, - Я боялся тебя потерять, Дино...  
Дин очень долго на него смотрел, не говоря ни слова. Наконец, он приподнял его подбородок и заглянул в глаза.  
\- Из-за чего? Из-за... м-м... херни, совершенной, когда нас ничто не связывало? Когда мы были друг другу - никем? Херни, которую ты утворил, накачавшись наркотой? Но, это уже так, говорю на будущее, - новозеландец прижал его к себе, - Дурак... какой ты дурак, Эйд. Это будет хорошим уроком для тебя, я надеюсь. Господи, так мучиться из-за... ох, ты определенно сведешь меня с ума. Нет, я сам виноват - напряг тебя своим трепом о своей прошлой жизни, о своих идиотских выводах. А, что касается того, сделал ли ты мне больно... Да, это все очень неприятно, не стану спорить... - он умолк на несколько секунд и, вдруг ударив по одеялу кулаком, зашипел, - Блять! Твою мать, Эйдан! Нет, это - отвратительно! Ох... Блять... да, это полный звездец... И я целовал эти губы?! О-о-о... Вот черт...  
Дин передернул плечами и ирландец, застонав, снова закрыл лицо руками.  
\- Я же говорил, что ты не сможешь простить...  
Фотограф зажмурился и перевел дух. "Успокойся. Это, конечно, жутко омерзительно, но тогда Эйд не был тебе ничем обязан. На тот момент между вами ничего не было. Прими это и успокойся. Ты обещал простить его".  
Дин легко толкнул его в плечо.  
\- Ох, Эйд... ты - идиот. А я - просто псих, - он усмехнулся, - Та еще парочка. Все в прошлом и... мне не за что тебя прощать.  
Он включил торшер, убрал руки Тернера и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза:   
\- А сейчас еще раз ответь, ты из-за этого мечешься и стонешь по ночам? Только из-за этого? Потому что твои син…  
Эйдан прижал палец к его губам, открыл было рот, но тут же закрыл его обратно и кивнул. Фотограф покачал головой и вздохнул.  
\- Очень хочется верить, что дело только в этом. Почему-то у меня чувство, что ты все же что-то утаил.  
\- Только в этом… правда.  
Дин уткнулся ему в шею.  
\- Черт, Эйд! Ты бы знал, какие жуткие мысли лезли в мою голову! Я был уверен, что кто-то мучает тебя. Ты так стонал во сне, все время повторяя: «Нет, не надо. Мне больно». И, как бы ты не пытался заткнуть мне рот, я скажу тебе – твои синяки, Эйд, похожи на следы от рук.  
\- Дино, хватит о синяках. Пожалуйста. Я устал убеждать тебя в том, что просто ударился. И, сам подумай… - Тернер фыркнул, - Кто может меня мучить, здорового лося? А по поводу того, что я говорил во сне… ну, это на самом деле было немного больно… насколько я помню.  
\- Ох, Эйд. Мне очень хочется тебе верить. Здоровый лось... ну-ну... - Дин обнял его, - Ты не представляешь, насколько легче мне стало... Господи, да у меня камень с души свалился, если честно!  
\- Правда?.. - Эйдан приподнялся, отрывая любимого от своей шеи, и удивленно посмотрел на него, - Дино, это правда?..  
Он судорожно вздохнул и прижался к другу. Абсолютный кретин! Как он мог позволить Доусону так развести себя?! Как последнего безмозглого лоха! Он готов был закричать от осознания собственной тупости и полного идиотизма ситуации, в которой, благодаря ней, оказался.  
\- Правда... - Дин погладил его по шелковистым кудряшкам.   
"Нет, Эйд. Ты чего-то не договариваешь", - подумал он и резко отстранился.   
\- Эйд, может, тебя шантажируют этой записью? Тебе угрожают? Кто?   
В сердце больно кольнуло, и Эйдан тихо произнес:  
\- Нет, Дино. Этой записи больше не существует...  
Ирландец снова приник к любимому и задумался. Заставить себя сказать всю правду он не смог. Да, тогда они были никем друг другу, но сейчас... Он был уверен, что остальное знать Дину совсем ни к чему. Он сам виноват и сам разберется. Он постарается не допустить, чтобы любимый хоть как-то пострадал из-за его ошибки.  
\- Можно узнать, кто тот человек, что показал тебе запись?  
\- Ох, Дино... пожалуйста... это неважно, ты все равно его не знаешь...  
\- Ладно, - Дин вздохнул, - Тогда, надеюсь, что никогда и не узнаю...  
"Я тоже надеюсь", - подумал Эйдан.   
Почти весь остаток ночи он провел в размышлениях о том, как избавиться от Доусона, но так ни до чего толкового не додумался. Он начал подумывать о несчастном случае и с этой мыслью провалился в сон. Ему снилось, как красный минивэн, выскочив из-за поворота, слепит фарами ненавистного человека, и на всей скорости сшибает его, половину размазав по капоту, половину равняя с асфальтом. Эйдан улыбнулся во сне.

Утро выдалось ясным и теплым.  
Эйдан открыл глаза и счастливо вздохнул. Как хорошо, что ночью состоялся этот разговор. Ему стало гораздо легче от одной только мысли, что Дин больше не будет переживать за него. Он повернулся к любимому и нежно прикоснулся к его губам. Дин улыбнулся и приоткрыл глаза.  
\- И тебе доброго утра, малыш.  
По лицу Тернера пробежала неуловимая тень.  
\- Дино... не называй меня малышом. Пожалуйста.  
\- Почему? Разве это обидно?  
Ирландец откинул одеяло, демонстрируя стройное, сильное тело.  
\- Ты считаешь, что я - малыш?!  
В голубых глазах заиграли озорные огоньки.  
\- В этом смысле, ты очень даже взрослый, - кивнул О'Горман и прильнул к нему. Эйдан с готовностью приоткрыл губы, встречая долгий, сладкий поцелуй. Он нежно провел кончиками пальцев по плечам Дина, скользнул по спине и сжал ладонями упругие ягодицы. "Неплохое начало дня", - пронеслось в его голове, и он улыбнулся сквозь поцелуй.  
\- Черт, Эйд... - выдохнул Дин, с трудом оторвавшись от друга, и посмотрел на часы, - У нас совсем нет времени...  
\- Может, пока будет вариться кофе?.. - робко спросил ирландец и многозначительно изогнул бровь. Дин хмыкнул.  
\- Мы опоздаем, - твердо ответил он и вжал Эйдана в постель, - Я - повелитель фотоаппаратов и директор вспышек, имею право немного... задержаться.

Съемки были в самом разгаре, когда у Дина заиграл мобильник. Извинившись, он отошел в сторонку, чтобы ответить на звонок. Прижав трубку к уху, фотограф медленно пошел в дальний конец павильона. Все ребята тут же приняли непринужденные позы и начали тихо трепаться, обмахиваясь шлемами. Духота, царящая на площадке, измотала всех.   
Эйдан, воспользовавшись небольшим перерывом, улизнул в туалет. Он уже битых пятнадцать минут пытался сосредоточиться на работе, а не на переполненном мочевом пузыре, и безумно обрадовался представившейся возможности.  
\- Ох... жизнь прекрасна! - пробормотал Эйдан, выходя из кабинки.  
Он подошел к раковине и вымыл руки, в последний момент опомнившись, чтобы не плеснуть холодной водой себе в лицо - испортил бы весь грим. Он поправлял на себе форму, когда в одном из многочисленных карманов заиграл его мобильник. Сердце Эйдана екнуло.   
\- Нам нужно встретиться.  
\- Я уже сказал, что тебе следует сделать, Доусон. Отъебись от меня.  
\- Невоспитанный мальчишка, - добродушно ответил Стив, - Расслабься, Эйд. Я хочу встретиться не для того, о чем ты подумал.  
\- Неужели? - прошипел ирландец, - Что, чаи гонять будем?  
\- Нет вопросов, можно и чаи. Но я думал, что ты предпочитаешь что-нибудь покрепче. Я хочу поговорить.  
\- Нам не о чем с тобой разговаривать. Оставь меня в покое, - устало произнес Эйдан.  
\- Ошибаешься, малыш.  
По спине прошел холодок. Что задумал этот ублюдок?  
\- Стив, я рассказал обо всем Дину, - пошел ва-банк Тернер.  
\- Совсем обо всем?  
\- Совсем.  
\- Тогда тебе тем более нечего бояться, малыш. Посидим, поговорим. Глядишь, до чего-нибудь и договоримся.  
\- Стив, ты тупой? Или ты не понимаешь человеческого языка?  
Доусон прикрыл глаза, заставляя себя успокоиться. "Ладно, Эйд. Посмотрим, как ты запоешь через пару часов. Посмотрим, сколько слез прольют твои прекрасные глаза. Ты рассказал далеко не все, малыш. Потому что в противном случае, твой фотограф уже примчался бы ко мне с каким-нибудь штативом наперевес. Ты рассказал ему далеко не все". Стив знал это так же точно, как и то, что его паб называется "Золотая лилия".   
\- Через два часа, Эйд. У меня для тебя есть сюрприз, - он немного помолчал и добавил, - Для тебя и для твоего киви.  
\- Не смей трогать Дина!   
\- Не трону, если придешь.  
\- У меня съемка! Я не могу уйти!  
\- Смею предположить, что к этому времени ты освободишься, - сухо возразил Доусон и, чуть помедлив, мягким голосом добавил, - Не упрямься, малыш. Я же сказал - я хочу только поговорить. Только поговорить, Эйд.   
\- Как же ты меня достал, - почти простонал Эйдан.  
Вернувшись на съемочную площадку, он застал всех в тех же непринужденных позах. Дина видно не было. Он появился спустя несколько минут, притихший и задумчивый. Бросив на ирландца быстрый взгляд, он объявил:  
\- Последняя сцена на сегодня и до завтра - отдыхаем.  
Ребята радостно загалдели. Всем безумно хотелось на свежий воздух.  
Съемки закончились. Эйдан помогал собирать аппаратуру, когда Дин негромко сказал:  
\- У меня еще кое-какие дела. Нужно подъехать в одно место. Доберешься сам домой?  
\- Конечно, - пробормотал Тернер. "У меня тоже кое-какие дела", - с тоской подумал он, глянув на собирающего реквизит друга. 

Сидя в машине, Дин размышлял о недавнем разговоре по телефону и хмурился. Очередные тайны. Он очень надеялся, что скоро все прояснится. Во всяком случае, ему на это намекнули...

\- Мистер О'Горман?  
\- Да, слушаю вас.  
\- У меня есть информация, касающаяся вашего друга, Эйдана Тернера.  
\- Кто это говорит?  
\- Скажем так - доброжелатель. Человек, которому небезразлична судьба Эйдана. Скажите, вы не замечали ничего подозрительного в его поведении в последнее время?  
\- Назовите ваше имя, господин доброжелатель... иначе я кладу трубку. Я не поклонник анонимных звонков, и отвечать человеку, не желающему называть свое имя, а равно, как и верить ему, я не намерен.  
\- Хм... О'кей, мистер О'Горман. Пожалуй, я с вами соглашусь. Меня зовут Стив Доусон. Я владелец паба "Золотая лилия" в...  
\- Я знаю, где это место, мистер Доусон. Эйдан рассказывал мне о том, что задолжал вам некоторую сумму. Но, как я понимаю, он с вами рассчитался.  
\- Безусловно. Дело не в долге. Дело в том, что он попал в некое неприятное положение. Я бы сказал - в беду. Не хочется вас расстраивать, но мне в руки попала одна запись. Боюсь, она может попасть и в другие э-э... непорядочные руки.   
\- Я знаю об этой записи, мистер Доусон. Эйдан сказал, что она уничтожена. Каким образом она оказалась у вас?  
\- Эйдан... ошибся. А как она оказалась у меня, неважно.  
Дин усмехнулся.   
\- Мистер Доусон, если вы решили шантажировать Эйдана или меня этой дрянью, то ничего у вас не выйдет.  
\- Боже упаси! Какой шантаж?! Я рад, что вы в курсе! Это облегчит мою... миссию, так скажем.  
\- Какую миссию?  
\- Я смогу рассказать вам обо всем только при личной встрече. Извините за такую скрытность, но поверьте, это не телефонный разговор. Через два часа, мистер О'Горман. Я жду вас через два часа. И, если судьба Эйдана вас волнует, то вы ни слова не скажете ему о нашей встрече. 

Эйдан закрыл глаза и перевел дух. Меньше всего в жизни ему хотелось снова переступать порог этого кабинета, где ему причинили столько боли и страданий, где пытались разрушить его счастье.  
\- Хер тебе, Доусон, - процедил он сквозь зубы и без стука вошел.  
Голубые, цвета ясного весеннего неба, глаза пробежались по его фигуре и остановились на лице.  
\- Дино?..  
\- Ну вот. Все в сборе, - довольно ухмыльнулся Доусон и чуть отодвинул ящик стола. Незаметно просунув в него руку, он сжал холодную рукоять браунинга. На всякий случай, - Проходи, Эйд. Присаживайся.  
Тернер не пошевелился.  
\- Дино, что ты тут делаешь?..  
О'Горман не успел ответить.  
\- Я думаю, что тот же вопрос можно задать тебе, малыш. Что ты тут делаешь? Нет, лучше не так. Что ты тут делал? - Стив нагло лыбился, - Но это мы еще выясним, а сейчас... Мистер О'Горман, Дин, позвольте называть вас по имени. Извините, но мне пришлось обмануть вас, сыграв на ваших чувствах к этому неблагодарному ирландцу. Я пригласил вас сюда с одной целью. Как я вам сказал, у меня есть миссия, и суть ее заключается в том, чтобы уберечь вас от очень большой ошибки. Возможно, от самой большой в жизни...  
\- Тварь! - ирландец рванулся с места и Доусон молниеносным движением выхватил из стола пистолет. Эйдан замер, удивленно глядя в черное дуло, направленное на него.  
\- Прошу прощения за столь радикальные меры, Дин, но от этого человека можно ожидать чего угодно. Думаю, вы сами в этом убедитесь... - Доусон тяжело вздохнул, - Я не понимаю, как вас угораздило связаться с ним.   
\- Уберите оружие, мистер Доусон, - тихо сказал О'Горман, - Оно совершенно ни к чему. Эйдан сядет и успокоится. Мы все будем сохранять спокойствие.  
\- Эта тварь...  
\- Эйд, я сказал - сядь и успокойся, - так же тихо повторил фотограф и посмотрел в черные глаза Стива. Тот криво усмехнулся и убрал ствол обратно в ящик, - Я не понимаю, что вы подразумеваете под ошибкой. Вообще, я не понимаю, какое вам дело до наших отношений? Что вам нужно?  
\- Я вам объясню. Этот человек - лжец. Он обманывал меня, а теперь он обманывает вас. Вы доверились ему, как и я. Вы полюбили его, как и я. В итоге, мы имеем то, что имеем - два разбитых сердца.  
\- Тварь, что ты несешь?.. - прошептал задохнувшийся Тернер.  
Дин дернул уголком рта и успокаивающе поднял руку, но ирландец не обратил на это внимания.  
\- Не верь ему! Ни единому слову, Дино! Он заставил меня, вынудил, шантажируя гребанной записью!  
\- Заставил - что? - чуть склонив голову, тихо спросил фотограф.  
Ирландец замолчал, тяжело дыша, и покачал головой.  
\- Эйдан! Заставил - что? - повысил голос О'Горман.   
\- Молчишь, Эйд? - Доусон развернул стоящий на столе новенький ноутбук к О'Горману, - Молчишь, потому что тебе просто нечего сказать. Извини, Дин, но ты должен все знать. Ты должен убедиться в том, что никто никого никогда не заставлял. Мы любовники, господин фотограф. Увы, с сего момента - бывшие...  
\- Что?!..  
Потрясенный услышанным, Эйдан больше ничего не смог произнести. Он истерично выдохнул, и в кабинете воцарилось гробовое молчание. О'Горман с немым вопросом смотрел на него. Обмирая под пристальным взглядом голубых глаз, Эйдан лишь снова покачал головой.  
\- Бред, - твердо сказал Дин, переводя взгляд на хозяина паба, - Этого не может быть. Я не верю ни единому вашему слову.  
Доусон небрежно пожал плечами.  
\- У меня есть доказательства.  
Он торжествующе глянул на онемевшего Тернера и нажал воспроизведение.  
Эйдан взвыл. Вцепившись в кудряшки, он с ужасом смотрел на разыгрывающееся на экране черно-белое безумие. Все выглядело так, как обещал Доусон - никакого насилия, никакого сопротивления, просто нарезка страстной сцены любви двух мужчин. Звука не было, и поэтому Дин не мог услышать его отчаянные стоны боли, он мог только видеть покорно опущенную голову и упирающиеся в стол руки, и чужого мужчину, сжимающего бедра его любимого, входящего сильными толчками в его тело.   
О'Горман смотрел на экран. Он не произнес ни звука, только руки его, дрогнув, медленно сжались в кулаки.  
\- Дино... нет. Не верь, прошу тебя... я не хотел, он заставил меня, - в отчаянии прошептал очнувшийся ирландец, опускаясь перед ним на колени и беря за руку.   
\- Извини, но я не вижу, чтобы тебя заставляли... это, во-первых, - тихо ответил фотограф, не в силах отвести взгляд от монитора. Дата... светящиеся маленькие цифры в уголке видео, рядом с такими же, отсчитывающими минуты... это был день, когда они вернулись из Ирландии, - Во-вторых, тебе что, пятнадцать лет, чтобы тебя можно было заставить сделать... это? И, в-третьих, если то, что ты мне сейчас говоришь - правда, почему ты не рассказал мне ее? Вчера, Эйд - когда у тебя была такая возможность. Почему скрыл?..  
\- Совершенно верно, - кивнул Доусон, - Насколько я понимаю, он пришел ко мне в первый же день после вашего возвращения из отпуска? Жестоко...  
\- Я испугался, Дино, - ирландец развернулся к Доусону, - Твою мать! Я пришел вернуть тебе долг! А ты начал шантажировать меня той гребанной записью! Рассказывать о бывшей Дина! О том, как она его обманывала! Ты сыграл на моих чувствах, ублюдок! И...  
\- И? - Доусон рассмеялся, - Ты только послушай себя, Эйд! Какой шантаж?! Что за детский лепет? Покажи мне хоть одного идиота, который бы повелся на такой развод! Да, ни один взрослый человек никогда в жизни не пошел бы на такое! А ты - взрослый человек, Эйд. И, о каких долгах ты говоришь? Какие долги могут быть между двумя любящими людьми? Я не взял с тебя ни копейки! Я никогда с тебя ничего не брал, кроме...  
\- Заткнись! - рявкнул Эйдан и снова посмотрел на друга, - Дино, не молчи! Скажи, что ты веришь мне! Ведь все это полный бред. Опомнись, Дино! Какие любовники?!  
Но фотограф сидел, судорожно сглатывая, застывшими глазами глядя на экран, и молчал.   
\- Ты - лжец, прикидывающийся невинной овечкой, Тернер. Лжец и трус. А еще, ты очень хороший актер. Ты вымотал всю мою душу, и я очень хочу уберечь этого несчастного человека от ошибки, совершенной мною. Я хочу ему помочь понять, кто ты есть, и освободить от тебя, пока не поздно.  
Эйдан не обратил на его реплику никакого внимания. Тряся сжатую в кулак руку, он пытался достучаться до друга.  
\- Дино, почему ты молчишь? Скажи, что ты не веришь этому уроду! Я не хотел, мне пришлось это сделать, чтобы не потерять тебя. Я не хотел причинять тебе боль, - Дин перевел на него глаза, - Дино, ты же видел, как мне плохо! Мои кошмары, Дино - я не мог играть во сне! Они из-за всего этого бреда! Ты же все видел! Поверь мне!   
Побледневший фотограф мягко освободил свою руку.   
\- Выйди отсюда, Эйдан, и подожди меня в машине, - мертвым голосом произнес он и поднялся.  
\- Дино, пожалуйста, поверь мне... - Эйдан прижался к его коленям.   
Доусон усмехнулся - слезы, льющиеся из ореховых глаз, и унизительная поза ирландца были, как бальзам на душу. Стиву было плевать, поверит ему фотограф или нет. Главное, что после увиденного, он не сможет простить своего любовника. И Тернер все потеряет.  
\- Да-а... Театральные подмостки плачут по тебе, малыш... Беги от него, Дин...   
\- Я сам решу, что мне делать... - фотограф отцепил от себя Тернера, - Иди в машину, Эйдан.   
\- Нет, я не оставлю тебя с ним наедине! У него же оружие!  
\- Я сказал - иди в машину! - рявкнул О'Горман и толкнул его к двери.  
Ирландец с ненавистью посмотрел в ухмыляющуюся рожу Доусона и, ударившись плечом о косяк, покинул кабинет.  
Дин медленно подошел к окну и, заложив руки за спину, тихо сказал:  
\- Я не понимаю, зачем вам все это нужно, Доусон. Вы хотели сделать мне больно? Поздравляю, у вас получилось. Но... - фотограф повернулся и посмотрел ему в глаза, - Повторюсь, я не верю ни единому вашему слову. Даже, несмотря на то, что сейчас увидел. Не верю.  
\- Твое дело, Дин. Я лишь хотел открыть тебе глаза, - с грустью в голосе ответил Стив.  
О'Горман не спеша подошел к нему и, склонившись, прошептал:  
\- Я не угрожаю, но предупреждаю - для вас же лучше, если все сказанное вами окажется - правдой...  
От тихого, почти неслышного голоса, каким это было сказано, от отстраненного, отдающего арктическим холодом, спокойствия невысокого фотографа, от немигающего взгляда его голубых глаз, хозяина паба неожиданно прошиб такой же холодный пот. Прищурившись, он оценивающе посмотрел на маленького киви и невольно сглотнул. Впервые в жизни, он не нашелся, что ответить. Дин еще несколько секунд удерживал его взгляд, потом развернулся и покинул кабинет.

Эйдан трясся около машины.  
\- Возьми себя в руки! - причитал он, обращаясь к себе, - Возьми себя в руки, придурок! Все! Все! Уже все сказано! О, господи...  
Он облокотился о капот и задрожал в беззвучном рыдании.  
\- Садись в машину...  
Эйдан подскочил и, обернувшись, натолкнулся на застывший взгляд, прошивший его насквозь. Ни слова не говоря, он забрался на пассажирское сидение. Дин хлопнул водительской дверцей и завел двигатель.

Угнетающая тишина, царящая в маленькой кухне, разрывала барабанные перепонки. Эйдан ждал, обреченно опустив голову на руки. Это конец.  
\- Четко и внятно. Я хочу знать всю правду, - Дин оторвался от созерцания улицы и повернулся к нему, - Сцену незабвенного вечера в "Золотой лилии" можешь опустить.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Эйдан начал свой рассказ.

\- Вот и все, Дино... Верить или нет - решать тебе.  
Дин присел напротив и прикурил сигарету.  
\- Значит, ты пошел на все это, чтобы избавить меня от боли. Позволил себя трахнуть, чтобы не потерять меня, - О'Горман затянулся дымом и медленно выдохнул его, - Железная логика, Эйд.  
\- Я испугался, что...  
Он замолчал. У него не осталось сил, чтобы оправдываться, снова падать на колени, чтобы просить, умолять о прощении. Даже слез не осталось, все заполнила удушающая пустота. Он просто сидел, низко опустив голову и ожидая приговор. Дин упорно хранил молчание, не сводя с ирландца холодных голубых глаз.  
Потерев лицо, Эйдан с тоской посмотрел на него.  
\- А, что бы ты сделал на моем месте?  
\- Это попытка оправдаться? - Дин криво усмехнулся и снова застыл, держа в подрагивающих пальцах сигарету.  
\- Нет, Дино. Я не оправдываюсь. Просто... - он тяжело вздохнул. Очень хотелось закурить. Он потянулся к пачке и, сильно сжав ее, спросил, - Это конец, да?  
\- Не знаю... - Дин положил чадящую сигарету на краешек пепельницы и запустил руки в золотистые кудри, - Я не знаю, Эйд. Я не знаю, что бы сделал на твоем месте...  
Эйдан робко прикоснулся к его руке и Дин тут же отодвинулся.  
\- Мне нужно побыть одному. Просто побыть одному, - новозеландец встал, достал из кухонного ящика пакет и решительно направился в спальню. Тернер услышал шуршание пластика и понял, что друг собирает вещи. В пакет, когда в шкафу лежит его дорожная сумка? И все же...  
Дин вышел из комнаты и, комкая в руках свою нехитрую ношу, тихо сказал:  
\- Я позвоню тебе.  
Эйдан горько усмехнулся и не ответил, обреченно опустив глаза. О'Горман постоял немного в дверях, потом стремительно подошел к нему и, сжав в кулаке ворот его рубашки, притянул к себе.  
\- А, чего ты хотел?! Ты думал, что я прижму тебя к груди и пожалею, как глупого, нашкодившего котенка?! Ты так думал?! - он встряхнул ирландца, - В одном я соглашусь с тем человеком - ты лжец и трус, Эйд.  
Тернер задохнулся от его слов. Да, он считал себя идиотом, кретином, конченным мудаком, жертвой собственной тупости и наивности - кем угодно! Но только не трусом и лжецом. Дернувшись, он ударил О'Гормана по руке.  
\- Не трогай меня...  
Дин удивленно моргнул и отшатнулся.  
\- Не буду, - он выпустил ворот и разгладил его, - Проект сворачивается, Эйд. Боюсь, тебе придется искать другую работу.  
\- Найду, не волнуйся! - слезы до краев наполнили глаза, но Эйдан справился с ними, - Удачи тебе, Дин. Во всех твоих новых начинаниях.  
Поджав губы, Дин отвернулся. Держась рукой о косяк, он тихо сказал:  
\- Я позвоню тебе. Мне нужно будет приехать и забрать оставшиеся вещи. Через четыре дня я улетаю...

Слез не было. Ничего не было. Эйдан сидел, уставившись на электронное табло кухонных часов, держа в тонких пальцах смятую пачку сигарет. Минуты медленно сменяли одна другую. Пять, десять, двадцать минут. А он все сидел, прокручивая в голове последние слова, сказанные Дином. "Через четыре дня я улетаю". Тихо и спокойно, как всегда. Он вообще все делал тихо, невозмутимо и спокойно - так он вошел в его жизнь и так же вышел из нее. Тихо и спокойно, без истерик. Так, как будто и не было ничего в коротком отрезке, соединяющем эти две ключевые точки. Вошел и вышел, как случайный попутчик, присевший на соседнее сидение автобуса и доехавший до нужной остановки. Автобуса, под названием жизнь.  
Яркая светящаяся цифра сменилась следующей и Эйдан встал. Словно во сне он подошел к шкафчику и открыл дверцу. С минуту он задумчиво смотрел на едва початую бутылку виски, купленную по случаю его обложки, потом протянул руку и достал ее. 

 

Дин бушевал. Сейчас, в одиночестве, он позволил себе устроить истерику, выплескивая злость и обиду на все, что попадалось под руку. Студия была разгромлена.  
Он опустился на пол, заваленный разбросанными обрывками фотографий, и замер, прижав ладони к глазам.  
Сколько он так просидел, он не знал. В нем не осталось никаких чувств. Внутри была пустота.  
С тихим вздохом он выпрямил ноги и рассеянно огляделся. Его взгляд упал на единственную уцелевшую фотографию. Это был большой портрет, сделанный им в Ирландии. Глаза, смотрящие с портрета, сияющие ореховые глаза, невыносимо слепили. Создавалось впечатление, что стоит зажмуриться, и этот сияющий взгляд оставит на сетчатке отпечаток, словно солнечный блик. Дин зажмурился. И чуть не закричал.  
\- Твою мать, Эйд... чертов тупой ирландец...   
Он потянулся к фотографии, намереваясь разорвать ее в клочья.  
\- О, господи! Дино! Что здесь произошло? - замерший в дверях студии Чемберз, выронив из рук большой пакет, с ужасом взирал на разгром, учиненный фотографом, - Твои работы, Дино... Кто это сделал?..  
\- Я, - спокойно ответил Дин, - Что ты тут делаешь?  
\- Я... я принес кое-что из реквизита Ричи... ты же сам просил. Дино, я не понимаю... что произошло?  
Новозеландец взял портрет Эйдана и поднялся на ноги.  
\- А произошло... - он начал медленно разрывать фотографию, - Произошло то, что ты и предсказывал, Ники...  
Чемберз с недоумением наблюдал, как замечательный портрет превращается в жалкие обрывки. Уничтожив его, Дин подбросил остатки вверх и грустно рассмеялся.  
\- То, что ты и предсказывал... - повторил он и, пошатываясь, словно пьяный, подошел к агенту, - У тебя, случайно, за пазухой не припрятана бутылка старого доброго "Chivas"*?  
Ник покачал головой и Дин тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Как жаль. Самое время напиться.  
О'Горман бесцельно прошелся по студии, шурша обрывками фотографий. Остановившись у стола, он взял уцелевший в разгроме фотоаппарат и с размаху швырнул его в стену. Чемберз подпрыгнул.  
\- Дино!   
Фотограф повернулся к нему и, усмехнувшись, низко поклонился.  
\- Признаю, ты был прав. Мое сердце разбито, а душа истоптана. Все кончено, дружище...  
Ник поправил очки, съехавшие от испуга на кончик носа.  
\- Может, объяснишь?  
О'Горман пожал плечами. Что ж, Чемберз был их общим другом, и имел право узнать, что случилось.  
Дин уселся на пол, и жестом пригласил Чемберза последовать его примеру.

Во время рассказа, лицо Ника все больше вытягивалось, приобретая нездоровый сероватый оттенок, жутко контрастирующий с его ярко-рыжими патлами.  
\- Господи, - прошептал он, когда фотограф закончил свое невеселое повествование, - Твою ж мать... Эйд, твою ж мать...  
\- Как-то так, - кивнул Дин и, повертев в руках разбитый фотоаппарат, отбросил его в сторону, - Хрен с ним...  
\- С кем?  
\- С обоими, - прошептал О'Горман.  
\- Ты решил расстаться с Тернером?  
\- А как ты думаешь, Ники?  
Чемберз закусил губу и сдвинул брови.  
\- Хм... - немного помолчав, он осторожно спросил, - Скажи, Дино, кому из них двоих ты поверил?  
Дин удивленно посмотрел на него.  
\- Тернеру, конечно. Доусон вообще никакого доверия не внушает, как и его бред по поводу того, что они с Эйдом... - он дернул подбородком и замолчал.  
\- Замечательно, - Ник многозначительно поднял палец, - Это я и надеялся услышать. А теперь, я тебе кое-что скажу. Только будь добр, не перебивай меня.  
\- Только не вздумай его оправдывать. Этому нет оправдания, Ники!   
Пропустив мимо ушей слова фотографа, Чемберз снял очки и достал из кармана платочек. Тщательно и не спеша протер линзы, посмотрел на свет и, убедившись, что на них не осталось ни пылинки, водрузил очки на место.  
\- Так вот, мой дорогой друг. Не обижайся, но ты - безмозглый мудак.  
Глаза Дина полезли на лоб, и он открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но агент поднял руку, предупреждая поток возмущенной брани.  
\- Так и есть. Но я могу это списать на то, что ты мало знаешь Тернера. Можно сказать - совсем не знаешь. Так вот, Эйд - самый большой эгоист, которого я когда-либо встречал. Эгоист, который всегда жил только для себя, считая, что ему все вокруг что-то должны. В сущности, он - как большой капризный ребенок. Глупый великовозрастный мальчишка, ни для кого ничем не жертвующий. Он никогда не отдавал, он умел только брать. Встретившись с тобой, он изменился, Дино, - фотограф фыркнул и Ник грустно покачал головой, - Да, Дино. Изменился. Не поумнел, но научился жертвовать.   
\- Ники, что ты несешь...  
Чемберз пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Ты считаешь, что он тебя предал?  
\- А, как еще это можно назвать?!  
\- Ты считаешь, что изнасилование - это предательство?  
\- Боже, Ник! Какое изнасилование? Он сам, сознательно, пошел на это!  
\- Да! Но это вовсе не значит, что ему этого хотелось! Его принудили, при помощи шантажа, а я это приравниваю к изнасилованию! Пусть мои слова прозвучат странно, но, я думаю, что он согласился, потому что ты для него очень дорог. Он пытался уберечь тебя от новой боли. Он испугался. Дурак, я не спорю. Повелся, как... даже не знаю, как его назвать. Но он не предавал тебя, Дино! Ты только представь, через что ему пришлось пройти. Через какую боль и унижение! Слава богу, что Эйд все-таки решился и отказал, послав подальше урода. Неизвестно, какой трагедией это все могло бы закончиться, продолжи он мириться с положением покорной игрушки. Ну, а в итоге, Доусон, оскорбленный отказом, ему отомстил, столкнув вас лбами. Я уверен, что он рассчитывал именно на то, что ты, в порыве эмоций, оставишь Эйда. Так не ведись на его провокацию, Дино! Будь умнее Тернера. Подумай, не делай поспешных выводов.   
\- Какие? Какие выводы я еще могу сделать? - зашипел Дин, - У него была возможность мне все рассказать, но он промолчал! Он - трус и лжец! Он обманывал меня! Он меня предал! Он ничуть не лучше...  
Звонкая пощечина заставила его замолкнуть. Чемберз схватил его за шкирку и, притянув к себе, закричал:  
\- Прекрати жить прошлым! Прекрати проецировать все, что с тобой когда-то произошло на настоящее! - он легко встряхнул фотографа, - Да, твоя... бывшая изменяла тебе. Она сделала тебе очень больно, и не раз. Но она это делала по своей прихоти, ради собственного удовольствия, а Эйд - это совсем другое! Он любит тебя! По-настоящему! Ради того, чтобы не потерять тебя, он втоптал себя в грязь! А молчал, потому что... блять, да это ведь ужасно! Вот скажи мне, ты бы смог признаться в том, что тебя, здорового, тридцатилетнего мужика, развели и поимели, словно мальчика из церковного хора? Я бы не смог. И я уверен, что он пронес бы свою страшную тайну через всю жизнь, старательно оберегая тебя от нее. Потому что Эйд любит тебя! Пойми это, Дино!  
Дин ошарашено смотрел на Чемберза, прижимая руку к пылающей щеке.  
\- Пойми же ты, близорукий идиот, - со слезами в голосе попросил Ник и, отпустив его, отвернулся.  
\- Ники...  
Фотограф дотронулся до его плеча, но Ник отмахнулся.  
\- Черт... - Дин прижал кулаки к глазам и застонал, - О, черт...   
\- Не оставляй его, Дино, - очень тихо произнес Ник, - Не совершай ошибку, о которой потом будешь горько сожалеть. Ты же любишь его...  
"Не оставляй". Еще один человек просил его об этом, и он дал обещание. Дин тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Твою мать, Чемберз. Тебе надо было становиться не агентом, а долбаным адвокатом...  
Ник шмыгнул носом и чуть улыбнулся.  
\- Я поразмышляю над этим...  
О'Горман усмехнулся, взъерошил свою шевелюру и надолго задумался. Ник был прав. Он любит Эйда. Он не хочет потерять его. Не хочет потерять... ПОТЕРЯТЬ! Яркая, словно вспышка молнии, мысль пронзила его. Изменившись в лице, Дин вскочил с места и в панике заметался по студии.   
\- Черт, Ники! Ключи! Помоги найти ключи!  
\- Какие ключи? - не понял Чемберз.  
\- От своего сердца, блять! - заорал Дин, разгребая руками обрывки фотографий, - Твою мать! О'Горман, ты и в правду - безмозглый мудак... Он же псих! Он точно утворит что-нибудь!   
\- Дино, ты о чем?!  
Фотограф резко развернулся к Чемберзу.  
\- Я сказал Эйду, что через четыре дня улетаю! - голос его дрожал, - Он же псих, Ники! Как бы я хотел верить, что льщу себе, но он уже один раз хотел... господи... Ники, прошу - помоги найти ключи от машины...  
\- Они у тебя в джинсах, идиот, - ответил Чемберз, указывая на брелок, свисающий из кармана О'Гормана, - Дино, ты что, правда, улетаешь?..  
\- Мы вместе должны были лететь, - ответил фотограф, выдергивая ключи, - Это был сюрприз... 

Бутылка очень быстро опустела. Сделав последний глоток, Эйдан пьяно рассмеялся.  
\- Походу, требуется добавка, - сказал он сам себе и поднялся, - Придется прогуляться в магазин...  
Тело слушалось плохо, но мозг упорно отказывался отключаться. А Эйдану это было необходимо. Он хотел забыться, хоть на какое-то время. Забыться и ни о чем не думать. Особенно о невысоком светловолосом фотографе.  
Кое-как сумев надеть ботинки, он накинул куртку и похлопал по карманам.  
\- Ч-черт, где кошелек?  
Невнятно матерясь сквозь зубы, он полез во внутренний карман и достал два маленьких пакетика. Пытаясь сфокусировать удивленный взгляд, Эйдан широко улыбнулся. Он совсем о них забыл.  
\- Добавка отменяется, Эйд. У тебя есть кое-что получше...  
Заплетясь о собственные ноги, ирландец вернулся на кухню и плюхнулся на стул. Поискав глазами что-нибудь, что могло бы сойти за трубочку, он обнаружил на столе шариковую ручку. Пьяно рассмеявшись, он раскрутил ее и отломал тонкий конец.  
\- То, что нужно...  
Непослушными руками, Эйдан высыпал содержимое одного пакетика на столешницу и соорудил кривую дорожку. Немного подумав, он вскрыл второй.  
\- Дорога в никуда... - прошептал он, высыпая порошок. Потом прижал ладони к лицу и беззвучно заплакал.

Лондон накрыла плотная пелена дождя.  
Дин выскочил на улицу и, добежав до машины, успел промокнуть до нитки. Но он этого не заметил. Запрыгнув на сидение, он трясущимися руками завел двигатель, пристегнулся и рванул с места. В его голове было две мысли: только бы успеть и только бы не было пробок.  
Дворники не справлялись с потоком, обрушившимся с небес, и Дин, не понимая, что делает, пытался им помочь, протирая стекло изнутри и стараясь рассмотреть дорогу. Ему повезло, он за пятнадцать минут долетел до Луишема. Обычно, дорога от студии занимала не менее получаса. На его лице заиграла радостная улыбка - вот он, вот поворот, а за ним - дом Эйда! Он крутанул руль и...

Вторая, еще более кривая дорожка легла рядом с первой.  
\- Надеюсь, что когда очнусь, я не буду помнить тебя, Дино, - прошептал Эйдан, - Или все это будет казаться мне сном... прекрасным и ужасным одновременно...  
Он взял импровизированную трубочку и, чуть поколебавшись, закрыл глаза и вдохнул кокаин. В носу нестерпимо защипало, он поморщился, чихнул и отдышался. Усмехнувшись такой, показавшейся ему забавной, реакции, он решительно втянул в себя вторую дорожку. И мир в его глазах взорвался.   
Сильный спазм сдавил грудь, не давая ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Из носа тоненькой струйкой потекла кровь, и Эйдан судорожным движением размазал ее по лицу. Отняв руку, он посмотрел на кровь. Удивленно приподняв брови, ирландец попытался встать, но зацепился за ножку стула и упал. Пустая бутылка из-под "Jameson"*, покачнувшись на столе, грохнулась рядом с его головой и раскололась на две половинки.   
"Это - передоз. Нет", - четкая, ясная и запоздалая мысль пронзила его запылавший мозг. Судорога безжалостным ножом вспорола горящее жаром тело. Выгнувшись, раздирая руками грудь, он отчаянно старался ухватить глоток воздуха, но ничего не получалось. Кто-то стучал в дверь, но он не мог ответить, позвать на помощь. Он не хотел умирать. Скребя по ткани рубашки ногтями, теряя сознание, он успел ухватить затухающим зрением склонившееся над ним лицо. Откуда-то издалека донесся голос, зовущий его: "Эйдан! Эйдан! ЭЙДАН!". А потом стало темно и тихо... 

Машину занесло. Встав на два колеса, она медленно, словно нехотя, завалилась на бок и упала, проехав по инерции еще с десяток метров. Скрежет металла об асфальт и звук лопнувших стекол заставили выглянуть в окна нескольких жителей многоэтажки. Равнодушно посмотрев на искореженный автомобиль, они вернулись к своим делам - очередной бухой лихач доездился. Эка невидаль!  
Дин успел прикрыть голову и шею от разящих стеклянных брызг.  
\- Жив, - прошептал он, стряхивая с волос осколки, - Господи, спасибо тебе...  
Он пошевелил конечностями и, убедившись, что все цело, попытался отстегнуть ремень безопасности. Его заклинило. С криком он принялся рвать плотную полоску, отчаянно пытаясь освободиться от ее удушающих объятий.  
\- Тихо, тихо... успокойся, Дино, - сказал он сам себе и, осмотревшись, потянулся к большому осколку стекла. Не нож, но подойдет. Должен подойти. Не обращая внимания на боль, не замечая крови, он принялся пилить ремень.  
\- Господи, пожалуйста... прошу тебя...  
И, наверное, его услышали.  
Нет, он не смог разрезать плотную ткань, но заклинивший механизм щелкнул, освобождая его.  
Извернувшись и прикрыв голову, Дин ударил ногой в покрытое трещинами лобовое стекло. Оно вывалилось, обдав его тучей осколков. Дин выбрался наружу, под проливной дождь.  
Он взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж, задыхаясь, оставляя кровавые отпечатки на перилах, и забарабанил в дверь.  
\- Эйдан! Открой! Немедленно открой! - закричал он, испытывая чувство дежавю.   
Тишина. Где-то наверху хлопнула дверь и снова все затихло.  
\- Нет, - прошептал Дин, прижимаясь к двери спиной и медленно оседая на коврик. Съежившись, он засунул руки в карманы куртки и замер. В правом кармане что-то тихо звякнуло. Ключи от квартиры Эйда. Он не оставил их, когда уходил, по привычке сунув в карман.  
Дин вскочил на ноги. От волнения он не смог сразу попасть ключом в замочную скважину. Зажмурившись, он прижался лбом к двери и задержал дыхание. Надо успокоиться, надо прекратить эту панику. Вполне возможно, что Тернер просто спит в полном отрубе, накачавшись с горя алкоголем. Выдохнув, он повторил попытку. Она оказалась удачной. Замок щелкнул и Дин ворвался в квартиру.  
Прихожая, гостиная, спальня. О'Горман стремительно пронесся по квартире и замер в дверях кухни.   
Ирландец задыхался, слабеющими руками комкая на груди рубашку.   
Остатки порошка на столешнице, разбитая бутылка из-под виски, белая пена на посиневших губах и размазанная по лицу кровь, сказали Дину обо всем. Передозировка, вкупе с алкоголем. Это конец. Очнувшись, он бросился к другу.  
\- Эйдан! Эйдан! ЭЙДАН!   
Ореховые глаза с огромными зрачками скользнули по его лицу затухающим взором и медленно закатились.  
\- Нет... только не вздумай умирать, Эйд, - фотограф приложил пальцы к его шее. Слабый, еле заметный пульс еще прослушивался, - Не вздумай умирать, сукин сын!  
Дин перевел дух.  
\- Спокойно. Возьми себя в руки. Ты знаешь, что делать. Вот и делай...  
Первым делом нужно было вызвать "скорую". Запрокинув голову Эйда назад и на бок, он достал дрожащей рукой телефон и набрал "999" - номер лондонской службы спасения, параллельно порадовавшись своей привычке запоминать номера экстренных служб той страны, где в данный момент находится. На всякий случай.  
Дин четко и без дрожания в голосе объяснил оператору ситуацию и, подтвердив вызов, отшвырнул телефон. Эйдан не дышал.  
\- Нет... пожалуйста, Эйд! Дыши! Дыши, прошу тебя!.. - очередная волна паники начала накрывать его, и Дин мгновенно одернул себя, - Ты все знаешь. Действуй.  
Он рванул на груди Эйдана рубашку. Все просто: зажать нос, прижаться губами к открытому рту и сильно и плавно выдохнуть. И так два раза. Потом массаж сердца.   
Дин глубоко вдохнул и прижался к посиневшим губам, стараясь не думать о том, что, возможно, делает это в последний раз.   
Два выдоха, тридцать нажатий. Два выдоха, тридцать нажатий. Раз, два, три, четыре...  
Время остановилось, превратившись в заевшую, словно испорченная пластинка, считалочку. Он периодически обрывал ее для того, чтобы прижать пальцы к его шее и убедиться, что пульса нет.  
\- Нет, дорогой... ничего у тебя не выйдет, сукин ты сын. Никуда ты от меня не денешься, Эйд! - глубокий вдох, сильный, плавный выдох, - Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, шесть...  
Дин считал вслух, сильными, резкими нажатиями пытаясь завести остановившееся сердце.  
С улицы донесся вой сирены, и новозеландец в надежде прикрыл глаза. Из-под золотистых ресниц выкатились слезы и прочертили по небритым щекам мокрые дорожки.  
\- Двадцать шесть... двадцать семь, - шептал он, нажимая на голую неподвижную грудь, - Двадцать восемь... двадцать девять... тридцать...  
Он прижал пальцы к шее ирландца и сдавленно всхлипнул.   
Эйдан чуть шевельнулся.


	6. Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл

Мерное пиканье приборов навевало сон. Дин сидел у изголовья больничной кровати и изо всех сил старался не клевать носом. Он почти сутки не спал. Он был измотан.

Когда бригада "скорой" вошла в квартиру, Эйдан уже дышал самостоятельно, но в сознание так и не пришел. Он лишь чуть пошевелился, когда его сердце забилось, и снова замер, даже не приоткрыв глаза.   
Дин сидел, опустив голову, и держал руку на его пульсе, заворожено считая каждый слабый удар. Он не сопротивлялся, когда сильные руки врача и медбрата помогли ему подняться на ноги, и чуть отступил в сторону, предоставив им возможность заняться Эйданом.  
"Вы спасли ему жизнь. Придите вы на пять минут позже...". Дин не стал дослушивать, что было бы, если бы он пришел позже, и вышел в комнату. Он обессилено опустился на диван, закрыл лицо руками и мелко задрожал.  
\- Выпейте, - О'Горман поднял красные глаза на врача, протягивающего ему пластиковый стаканчик с какой-то жидкостью, - Это поможет немного успокоиться. Вы молодец. Парень будет жить. Только последствия... он ваш друг?  
\- Он мой парень... 

Новозеландец потер заросшие щеки, с некоторым удивлением отметив, что его руки перебинтованы. Он совсем не помнил, кто и когда обрабатывал его раны. Единственное, что Дин смутно вспоминал, так это то, как он звонил Чемберзу и просил приехать, чтобы разобраться с разбитым минивэном. Какая-то добрая душа все-таки вызвала полицию, но Дину было совсем не до объяснений с ней.   
Он тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на Тернера. Облепленная датчиками грудь мерно вздымалась, длинные ресницы чуть подрагивали. К бледному, осунувшемуся лицу, обрамленному ореолом мягких темных кудряшек, были подведены две трубочки. Закрепленные тонким пластырем у носа, они подавали в его организм дополнительный кислород. Эти прозрачные трубочки почему-то очень беспокоили Дина, заставляя вновь и вновь цепляться за них взглядом. Возможно потому, что абсолютно не вязались с ирландцем. Мрачный и злой, веселый и беспечный, наивный и отчаявшийся - Эйдан мог быть любым, его всегда переполняли эмоции, даже во сне. Но сейчас он выглядел как восковая кукла - застывший и безжизненный. Дин умом понимал, что по-другому быть пока не может, но сердце приказывало: подойди, убери с его лица эти страшные атрибуты подкравшейся смерти, встряхни - пусть откроет глаза. Пусть заговорит. Потому что не должен молодой, тридцатилетний человек, полный сил и жизни, лежать вот так. Ну, никак не должен!   
Дин размотал бинт и взял руку ирландца. Он хотел кожей чувствовать его тепло. Рука Эйдана оказалась обжигающе горячей. Он переплел с ним пальцы и опустил голову.   
Последствия... Они могли быть какими угодно. Передозировка могла нанести непоправимый удар по любому органу, сделав ирландца инвалидом... Но существовал небольшой шанс, что настолько губительных последствий не будет. Совсем небольшой шанс. И Дин молился об этом. От него теперь ничего не зависело. Он мог только смотреть на любимое лицо и мысленно взывать к Создателю, отчаянно прося у него милосердия и помощи. "Господи, пожалуйста, прошу тебя, пусть он очнется, пусть все с ним будет хорошо...".  
\- Дино, - Ник тихо вошел в палату и положил ему руку на плечо, - Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Поезжай домой, я подежурю.  
Фотограф молча покачал головой и поправил Эйдану одеяло. Чемберз тяжело вздохнул.  
\- Ты говорил с врачом? - снова молчаливый кивок головы, - И, что?  
\- Они обследовали его. Нужно ждать результатов... - разомкнул губы Дин, - Ближе к утру, то есть совсем скоро... все более-менее прояснится. Но ведь он дышит. Сам, без этого, как его... ну, как его?..  
О'Горман поднял уставшие глаза на агента.  
\- Аппарата искусственного дыхания.  
\- Да... - он снова замолчал.  
Ник присел на корточки и взял его за свободную руку.  
\- Дино, он будет жить. Тебе же ясно сказали. Не накручивай себя, отдохни.  
\- Нет. Я должен быть с ним.  
Агент кивнул. Уговаривать было бесполезно.

 

Мерное пиканье навевало сон. Он устал. Он очень устал.  
\- Я не должен спать, - прошептал Дин, и его голова медленно опустилась на грудь.

Они стояли у самой кромки воды. Серые волны с мягким шелестом накатывали на мелкий песок, чуть касаясь их босых ног.  
Эйдан смотрел вдаль, жмурясь на закатные лучи солнца. Он был прекрасен в этих лучах - молодой, сильный, с высоко поднятой головой. Легкий бриз развевал его черные кудри, свет заходящего светила мягким золотом ложился на его кожу, придавая ей неповторимый золотисто-оливковый оттенок. Повернувшись к Дину, он улыбнулся.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дино, - сказал он, - Я хочу быть с тобой до конца своих дней.  
\- Конечно. Так и будет, - ответил Дин, любуясь отблесками заходящего солнца в ореховых глазах. Самых прекрасных глазах на земле.  
\- Так и будет... - эхом отозвался Эйдан и снова обратил свой взор к горизонту.  
Мерный шум волн приятно успокаивал. Дин протянул руку и нежно провел кончиками пальцев по его обнаженному плечу, почувствовав, как неожиданно напряглись его мышцы. Эйдан резко повернулся и снова в упор посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты не оставишь меня? - тихо спросил ирландец, и золотые отблески, дрогнув, превратились в пылающие слезы и медленно потекли по его щекам, прочерчивая огненные дорожки. Дин протянул к нему руки, желая обнять, успокоить, но Эйдан чуть отступил назад. Закрыв глаза, он тяжело вздохнул, - Я так виноват перед тобой...   
"Нет! Я не виню тебя ни в чем! И я не оставлю тебя!" - хотел ответить Дин, но подступивший комок не позволил вырваться из его горла ни звуку. Эйдан снова тяжело вздохнул, распахнул глаза и Дин закричал - они были мертвы. В них больше не отражались закатные огни, в них была только холодная, застывшая пустота.   
\- Прости меня, - прошептал Эйдан, мертвые глаза снова закрылись и он начал таять, исчезая, растворяясь мерцающей дымкой в закатном свете. Дин с отчаянным стоном бросился к нему и... обнял пустоту. И только голос, низкий и бархатный, тихо произнес:  
\- Не оставляй меня, Дино... Дино... не оставляй...  
"Не оставляй... не оставляй", - шум волн, словно эхо повторял его слова. Дин снова закричал. Сильный порыв ветра налетел на него, донося до ушей удаляющийся, полный отчаяния голос любимого:  
\- Дино, ты ведь не оставишь меня?.. Дино?.. ТЫ НЕ ОСТАВИШЬ МЕНЯ? ДИНО?.. ДИНО!..

\- Дино!.. Дино, проснись!.. - Ник тряс его за плечо.  
Дин подскочил. Серый свет позднего дождливого утра заливал палату. Он уснул! Уснул, и в это время с Эйданом что-то случилось! Он...  
\- Нет...  
Новозеландец оттолкнул трясущую его руку, и с ужасом посмотрел на кровать. Эйдан лежал с закрытыми глазами, и его грудь продолжала мерно вздыматься. Только трубочки, подающие кислород, куда-то исчезли. Он рванулся к другу, с беспокойством всматриваясь в его лицо.  
\- Он жив...  
\- Конечно, жив, - тихо сказал Чемберз, мягко оттягивая фотографа от кровати и разворачивая к себе, - Дино, я только что говорил с врачом. О возможных осложнениях...   
\- Нет, - Дин оттолкнул Ника, - Мне все равно. Мне все равно, Ники! Я не оставлю его, даже, если он до конца своих дней так и останется растением! Нет! Мне плевать! Я никогда больше не оставлю его! Никогда!  
Ник с испугом и трепетом смотрел на поток слез, неожиданно хлынувший из голубых глаз. Слез, так долго скрываемых маленьким сильным человеком и, наконец-то, прорвавшихся наружу.  
\- Дино...  
\- Никто не заберет его у меня! Я люблю его! Любым! Любым...  
Сотрясаясь от нахлынувшей истерики, от приснившегося кошмара, Дин опустился рядом с кроватью и, тихо всхлипывая, прижался губами к ладони ирландца.  
\- Дино, - Чемберз склонился и развернул лицо фотографа к себе, - Послушай меня...  
От взгляда О'Гормана, его рыжие волосы встали дыбом. В этом взгляде смешалось все: боль и отчаяние от неизвестности, немая мольба и робкая надежда на лучший исход всего этого кошмара, так неожиданно свалившегося на их плечи.  
\- Послушай меня, - мягко повторил Ник, - Я разговаривал с врачом. Все будет хорошо.  
\- Что?..  
\- Все будет хорошо, - медленно, словно пытаясь втолковать что-то маленькому ребенку, заговорил Ник, - Предварительные результаты обследования показали, что все будет хорошо. Мозг Эйда не поврежден. Сердце... немного пострадало. Но не настолько, чтобы записывать его в инвалиды. Он должен полностью оправиться. Он не растение. Он просто спит. Это медикаментозный сон, Дино. Так нужно было, чтобы сбить давление и температуру и восстановить его силы. Тебе, наверное, это объясняли, но ты был не в том состоянии, чтобы во что-то вникать. Это сон, и скоро они его разбудят.  
Дин моргнул. Несколько крупных слезинок выкатились из глаз и скользнули к подбородку.  
\- Разбудят?..  
Ник улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- Наш Эйд оказался крепким парнем.   
Из груди Дина вырвался долгий, тихий стон. Вцепившись в руку Эйдана, он уткнулся в одеяло и затрясся в беззвучном плаче.  
\- Дино, - Чемберз погладил его по плечу, - Поехали домой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть. Давай не будем мешать врачам. А, когда вернемся, наша "головная боль" встретит нас уже в сознании.  
\- Я хочу быть рядом...  
\- Посмотри на себя в зеркало. Ты же выглядишь хуже, чем Эйд. Хочешь, чтобы первым его чувством, когда он очнется, было - чувство вины? - он взял фотографа за руку и потянул к себе, - Вставай, поехали домой.  
\- Когда его разбудят? - Дин не мог заставить себя выпустить руку ирландца.  
\- Завтра. Нам сразу сообщат, я просил. Поехали, Дино. До завтра ты будешь отдыхать, как и Эйд.  
\- Хорошо. Только давай приедем пораньше, - он умоляюще смотрел на агента, - Я прошу тебя, Ники. Пожалуйста.  
Чемберз кивнул.

 

Они поехали в студию.   
Пока новозеландец пытался хоть немного прибрать, учиненный им же самим разгром, Чемберз незаметно выскользнул из студии и направился в соседнюю пиццерию. Еда и немного пива, чтобы снять напряжение - вот, что им сейчас было нужно. Особенно О'Горману.  
Вернувшись, Ник обнаружил фотографа сидящим на полу. Он тщетно пытался собрать из мелких обрывков портрет Эйдана.  
\- Перестань, Дино. Распечатаешь новый. Нет, лучше сделаешь новый. Хоть завтра, когда твоя фотомодель откроет свои прекрасные глазки.  
\- Таких глаз у него уже никогда не будет, - тихо сказал Дин и тяжело опустил голову на руки, - Все из-за меня. Если бы я не появился в его жизни, ничего бы этого не было...  
\- Тогда, все из-за меня, - возразил Ник, усаживаясь на большой диван, стоящий почти посреди студии, - Потому что это была моя идея, познакомить вас. И, вообще, давай прекратим это бесполезное занятие - искать виновных в случившемся. Ничего не изменить, Дино. Нужно просто продолжать жить дальше. Заканчивай. Я принес пиццу и пиво, так что поднимай свою тощую задницу и тащи сюда.  
Ник похлопал рядом с собой, открыл бутылку пива и протянул ее подошедшему новозеландцу.  
\- Продолжать жить дальше?.. - тихо и злобно спросил Дин, сверля его голубыми глазами, - Дальше?..  
Нику стало нехорошо от его взгляда.  
\- Дино, ты меня пугаешь... успокойся, пожалуйста.  
\- Я успокоюсь только тогда, когда у меня в руках окажутся, вырванные с корнем, яйца этого урода... Вот тогда - я успокоюсь.  
\- Дино, ты сейчас очень расстроен... Тебе нужно расслабиться и отдохнуть. Пожалуйста, ради Эйда.  
Дин с шумом втянул в себя воздух, взял из его рук пиво и сделал большой глоток.  
\- Ради Эйда… - он с грустью усмехнулся и, прищурившись, посмотрел на Чемберза, - Доусону не сойдет это дело с рук. Клянусь, Ники, он за все ответит.   
Агент подавился пивом.   
\- Надеюсь, ты не собираешься устраивать кровавые разборки? Я согласен, он этого вполне заслуживает, но угодить из-за него за решетку?.. Дино?  
О'Горман не ответил. Присев рядом с Ником, он задумался.  
Чемберз, косо поглядывая на него, открыл коробку с пиццей и вручил ему большой кусок. Дин рассеянно кивнул и принялся без аппетита жевать.

 

Эйдан открыл глаза и обвел взглядом помещение. Он не понял, где находится, но это был явно не его дом.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - тихий участливый голос заставил его немного повернуть голову и с вялым интересом изучить добродушное лицо невысокого человека, облаченного в светло-голубую больничную форму.  
\- Х...хор... - в горле пересохло, было ощущение, что он не разговаривал целую вечность и голосовые связки атрофировались. Эйдан поморщился и с трудом просипел, - Хорошо... Я в больнице?  
Врач кивнул.  
\- Вы что-нибудь помните? Можете назвать свое имя, день своего рождения?  
\- Эйдан Тернер. Родился девятнадцатого июня... - он прочистил горло, - Пить... очень хочется пить...  
Врач поднес к его губам специальную пиалу, намереваясь напоить его, но ирландец поднял руку и, вытянув пиалу из его пальцев, сделал самостоятельный глоток.  
\- Замечательно, - удовлетворенно произнес врач, - Меня зовут Джеймс Салливан. Я ваш лечащий врач. Вы помните, что с вами произошло?  
Эйдан опустил глаза. Почему-то ему стало невыносимо стыдно перед этим человеком, с доброй улыбкой смотрящего на него. Он тяжело вздохнул.   
\- Да. Помню... Я напился и... кажется, передознулся коксом... конченный идиот... - он помолчал. Потом, обращаясь скорее к самому себе, пробормотал, - Но... кто мог вызвать "скорую"? Я же был один...  
Салливан задумчиво покачал головой.  
\- Н-да, именно так все и было. Вы были меньше, чем в шаге от смерти. А, если уж совсем откровенно, то вы уже перешагнули порог. Минуты на две. Удивительно, как быстро вы пошли на поправку. Все ваши органы практически в полном порядке. Это поразительно, учитывая, какой удар они приняли. Вы родились не в рубашке, мистер Тернер, а в настоящем бронежилете. Можно сказать, что вы отделались легким испугом. Настолько легким, что просто не верится, - врач немного помолчал и положил ему руку на плечо, - Ладно, воспитательная беседа вам еще предстоит, а пока... Человек, который спас вашу жизнь, ожидает за дверью. И, если вы не против, я приглашу его.  
Тернер поднял глаза и молча кивнул.   
Врач вышел из палаты и прикрыл дверь. Через несколько секунд она снова распахнулась, впуская невысокого, светловолосого новозеландца.   
Пиала выпала из руки Эйдана. Он зажмурился и зажал рот слабой ладонью, пытаясь удержать рвущийся стон. Это было невозможно. Дин ушел. Ушел навсегда. Это просто видение. А сам он, наверняка, лежит сейчас, подключенный к всевозможным аппаратам, истыканный иглами, обмотанный трубочками, присоединенными ко всем отверстиям его тела, и умирает. А светловолосый фотограф - лишь плод его воображения. Последний образ, возникший в его затухающем сознании.  
Образ подошел и присел на краешек кровати, совершенно реально прогнув ее. Эйдан почувствовал ласковое прикосновение теплых пальцев к своей щеке и вздрогнул.  
\- Ты ушел... - прошептал он, убирая ото рта ладонь.  
\- Я вернулся, - ответил тихий голос, - Вернулся, чтобы больше никогда не оставлять тебя.  
Эйдан приоткрыл глаза. Дин смотрел на него, чуть склонив голову.  
\- Вернулся...   
Новозеландец кивнул и, склонившись к нему, нежно коснулся губами его колючей щеки. Потом немного отстранился, провел кончиком пальца по изгибу черных бровей. Наполненные слезами, но сияющие, ореховые глаза пронимали до самой глубины души, до самых ее темных закоулков, разгоняя мрак. Дину показалось, что он видит в них золотистые лучи солнца. Ореховые глаза. Самые прекрасные глаза не земле.  
\- Я снова их вижу... - прошептал он, и голос его дрогнул. Он взял лицо Эйдана в ладони, - Я снова их вижу... я боялся, что...  
Он судорожно втянул в себя воздух, тщетно пытаясь сдержать подступившие слезы, и приник к губам ирландца. К живым и теплым губам, все еще бледным, но утратившим жуткий синий оттенок. Эйдан захлебнулся теплым дыханием своего спасителя, его мягким поцелуем, своими слезами.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Эйд. Я люблю тебя, чертов чокнутый ирландец, - выдохнул Дин, оторвавшись от его губ. Не выпуская из ладоней, он начал покрывать мокрое лицо легкими поцелуями, - Прости меня... прости. Я больше не оставлю тебя, я всегда буду рядом.  
\- Что с твоими руками? Они все изранены. Где ты так?..  
\- Потом... сейчас это совсем неважно. Это, вообще, неважно. Главное, что ты жив, ты со мной...  
Эйдан обнял его дрожащими руками, зарываясь в золотистые волосы и вдыхая их аромат.  
\- Дино, ты спас мне жизнь?.. - он всхлипнул, сильнее прижимая его к себе, - Я так виноват перед тобой...  
\- Молчи, - потребовал Дин, ощутив, как отголоски недавнего кошмара проникают в самое сердце, впиваясь в него острыми когтями страха. Страха того, что Эйдан, сказав эти слова, начнет растворяться призрачной дымкой и, в конце концов, исчезнет, оставив после себя лишь низкий, бархатный голос. А потом исчезнет и он. - Молчи. Я не хочу этого слышать.  
Эйдан заглянул в его глаза.  
\- Но почему... почему ты решил вернуться?..   
О’Горман провел рукой по лицу и вздохнул. Он мог сказать, что что-то почувствовал, но это было бы не совсем правдой. Ему было больно это признавать, но он не собирался возвращаться. И, если бы не Чемберз, так вовремя появившийся в студии, он бы уехал. Как бы тяжело ему ни было, он бы попытался заставить себя забыть ирландца. И, неважно, сколько бы времени это заняло - месяц, год, десять лет или всю жизнь. Потому что он - безмозглый мудак, не видящий дальше своего носа. Мудак, ставящий свою гордость превыше всего...   
\- Я скажу тебе правду. Я не собирался возвращаться. Ник - это его мы должны благодарить за то, что ты жив. Если бы он не объяснил мне все, не помог понять, что ты, в самом деле, меня любишь и готов терпеть ради меня издевательства и унижение, хоть я на самом деле этого и не заслуживаю... я бы не вернулся. И ты... - он вытер выступившие слезы, - Господи, это ужасно. Я ведь мог потерять тебя навсегда... Это я тебя предал, Эйд. И это я виноват перед тобой, но... ты попытаешься простить меня?  
Ирландец ничего не ответил. Притянув к себе любимого, он тихо заплакал. Но это были слезы счастья.

 

Эйдан провел в больнице еще сутки. Это было удивительно, но он на самом деле хорошо себя чувствовал. Скорее всего, этому способствовали любовь и забота Дина, который не покидал его ни на минуту. Он не квохтал над ним, словно курица. Наоборот, всячески подшучивал и подбадривал. Ближе к вечеру, Эйдан встал с кровати и, поддерживаемый другом, прошелся по палате.  
\- У меня такое грустное ощущение, что я всю жизнь так и буду опираться на твое плечо, - сказал он, откидывая с лица темные кудряшки и улыбаясь.  
\- Ничего не имею против, - ответил Дин, - Только придумай для этого более веселый повод. Не знаю... танцы, например.  
Тернер лукаво улыбнулся.  
\- Между прочим, я пятнадцать лет занимался танцами.  
\- Правда? – Дин с удивлением посмотрел на него, - Ты не перестаешь поражать, Эйд. Теперь я понимаю, откуда в тебе столько пластики. Вот и замечательно. Будешь меня учить, а то я вечно дергаюсь, как муха на стекле.  
Эйдан рассмеялся, обхватил его за талию, взял за руку и немного опрокинул назад.  
\- Танго? – игриво спросил он и Дин усмехнулся.  
\- Ага, самое время. Ты бы поаккуратнее со своими па, все-таки только поднялся. Смотри, завтра не выпустят.  
\- Выпустят. Никуда не денутся, ведь я в порядке, - он немного помолчал и тихо добавил, - Ты придаешь мне силы.  
Эйдан осторожно выпрямил друга и припал к его губам.  
Больничная палата исчезла. Исчез ее специфический запах, аппараты, стоящие в изголовье кровати, звуки, доносящиеся из больничного коридора. Остались только они и их чувства, горячее дыхание, запах волос, тепло мягкой кожи и тихий шепот, непрерывно повторяющий «я люблю тебя».   
Сейчас им больше ничего не было нужно. Им хватало ощущения близости друг друга и уверенности в том, что любимый – вот он, рядом, и никуда не исчезнет, и никто его не заберет.   
Они лежали рядом, невероятным образом поместившись на узкой кровати, и просто смотрели друг на друга, взявшись за руки, как обычно, переплетя пальцы.  
\- Странно, что до сих пор никто не зашел, - улыбнулся Эйдан, - Мы уже час валяемся, и никому нет до нас никакого дела. То есть до меня. Вдруг я уже отбросил копыта или, наоборот, сбежал с каким-нибудь хитрым аппаратом под мышкой, намереваясь его продать, чтобы покрыть расходы на свое лечение?  
Но Дин не оценил его шутку. Приподнявшись на локте, он приблизил к нему свое лицо.  
\- Эйд…  
Ирландец чуть нахмурился – друг показался ему слишком серьезным – и вопросительно приподнял бровь. Дин пристально посмотрел ему в глаза.  
\- Я хочу отомстить за тебя…

 

Они не поехали на квартиру к Тернеру. Фотограф привез все необходимые вещи в больницу, и они прямиком отправились в студию. Им предстояло обсудить план мести.  
Эйдан не колебался ни секунды. После всего случившегося, в нем не осталось никаких сомнений. Доусон должен был понести наказание. Но, в силу своего природного добродушия и наивности, он не мог придумать ничего стоящего, а крови и тем более смерти своего мучителя, он не хотел. И Дину это нравилось. Добрый и бестолковый, Эйдан смотрел на него своими щенячьими глазами, сокрушаясь своей бесполезности и вызывая дикое умиление.  
\- Не переживай. Я что-нибудь обязательно придумаю, Эйд. Эта тварь ответит за все, что сделала с тобой. Подумай, какие у него есть слабые стороны? Чем он дышит, чем живет? Ты же целый год с ним общался, должен хоть что-то знать.  
Ирландец пожал плечами.   
\- Не знаю, Дино. Ну... он очень падок на лесть. Да, он очень себя любит. Начиная от своей внешности, - Эйдана невольно передернуло, - заканчивая положением, которое занимает. Паб - это так, прикрытие. Верхушка айсберга. На самом деле, он плотно связан с наркобизнесом. Но в это я лезть не рискнул бы - связи. У него очень хорошие связи.  
\- Ну, а девиз у него какой-нибудь есть? Девиз по жизни?  
Тернер усмехнулся.  
\- О, да! "Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл", - Эйдан достал из пачки сигарету и сунул ее обратно, - Ублюдок...  
Дин ничего не сказал. Пересев к компьютеру, он задумался. Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл. У него возникла идея, но ее стоило хорошенько проработать.  
\- Позвони Чемберзу, пожалуйста. Пусть завтра утром приедет. А сам - отдыхай.  
-Но, Дино...  
Ирландец подошел к нему и тихонько потеребил за пуговицу старой, растянутой кофты.  
\- Отдыхай, - Дин улыбнулся и притянул его к себе. Запустив руку в торчащие кудряшки, он нежно поцеловал его, - Возможно, мне понадобится твоя помощь, поэтому ты должен быть полон сил. Ложись на диван. Я постараюсь не шуметь. Отдыхай, а мне нужно подумать...  
\- Черт, Дино, я словно беспомощный ребенок. Инфантильный переросток... ненавижу себя за это. Черт, толку от меня никакого, - простонал ирландец и вздохнул, - Но я же не виноват в том, что совсем не коварный и не кровожадный. Максимум, на что я способен, это начистить Доусону морду. И то... - он махнул рукой, - Моя беда в том, что, каким бы эгоистом я ни был, я всегда боялся сделать другому человеку больно, что физически, что морально. А, если получалось, то совсем не со зла...  
Дин улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, Эйд. Ты не инфантильный. Ты очень добрый и доверчивый. И, да, в чем-то наивный, как ребенок. Но я люблю тебя именно таким.  
Дин долго сидел за рабочим столом, выискивая что-то в интернете и делая какие-то пометки в блокноте. Иногда он отрывался от своего занятия, чтобы с беспокойством взглянуть на своего любимого, тихо сопящего на большом диване, и улыбнуться. Он был счастлив. А когда Эйд будет отмщен, он станет еще счастливее. 

 

\- Есть у меня одна идея, - сказал О'Горман и замолчал.  
Эйдан и Ник внимательно смотрели на него, терпеливо ожидая продолжения.   
Дин задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу и поднялся. Совершив променад вокруг стола, он остановился напротив друзей.  
\- Возможно, она покажется вам глупой.  
\- Господи, Дино! Хватит тянуть. Выкладывай, что ты придумал! - не выдержал Чемберз, нервно комкая в руках свой неизменный платочек, - Я надеюсь, это не кровавые разборки?  
\- Не совсем, - новозеландец посмотрел на Тернера, - Ты говорил, что его кредо по жизни - "секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл"? Так? Отлично. Я предлагаю использовать против него же одно из этих удовольствий.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду наркотики? Да, можно было бы попробовать вывести на Доусона полицию и взять за хранение и распространение, - воодушевленно произнес агент.  
\- Нет, Ники, - возразил Эйдан, - Я думаю, в этом смысле у Доусона все схвачено. У него обширные связи, и в полиции в том числе.  
\- Можно затеять независимое полицейское расследование! - не сдался Чемберз, - Ну, не вся же полиция продажна?  
Он с надеждой посмотрел на фотографа. Дин кивнул.  
\- Я думал об этом. Но независимое расследование потребует массы времени. У меня его нет. Но я хочу быть уверен в том, что эта тварь понесла наказание, - О'Горман снова посмотрел на Эйдана, - Я не хочу задерживаться в этой стране дольше, чем это необходимо. Туманный Альбион в каком-то смысле разочаровал меня, я устал от него и очень хочу домой.   
Тернер огромными глазами смотрел на него, не желая верить в то, что услышал. Все-таки Дин решил уехать. А как же он, Эйдан?! Он бросает его? Как же так...  
\- Я хочу домой, - повторил О'Горман, в упор глядя в ореховые глаза, - И я уже забронировал билеты. На все про все у нас есть две недели. Больше откладывать отъезд я не намерен. И еще... - едва заметная улыбка коснулась его губ, - Я собираюсь увезти с собой одно бестолковое великовозрастное чудо, которое смотрит на меня сейчас такими испуганными глазами, что я готов расплакаться.  
\- Ты... ты хочешь, чтобы я поехал с тобой?.. - пролепетал ирландец.  
\- Ты согласен? - Дин подошел к нему и опустился на одно колено. Эйдан вспыхнул - это выглядело так, будто новозеландец собирается сделать ему предложение. Не хватало только бархатной коробочки с кольцом в его руках.   
\- Ты согласен... быть со мной? - тихо спросил Дин, и в его руках на самом деле оказалась маленькая, но не бархатная, а серая и невзрачная картонная коробочка. Он протянул ее и хитро посмотрел на ирландца, взглядом предлагая ее открыть.  
Эйдан с беспокойством всмотрелся в его глаза, пытаясь распознать в них подвох или намек на жестокую шутку. Но блестящие голубые глаза, с веселыми лучиками морщинок в уголках, смотрели открыто и искренне улыбались ему. Дрожащими от волнения руками, Эйдан открыл коробочку и достал неказистый крошечный горшочек, закрытый кривой крышечкой.  
\- Я все-таки сделал это, - улыбнулся Дин, - Правда, под чутким руководством Мюренн. Ночной горшок для леприкона. Как думаешь, теперь он кинет в него золотую монетку?..  
\- Даже не сомневайся. У тебя потрясающе получилось... - прошептал Эйдан, рассматривая подарок. Внутри горшочка что-то тихо звякнуло, и он улыбнулся, - А вот и монетка.  
\- Посмотришь? - спросил Дин, не сводя с него подозрительно сияющих глаз.  
Ирландец снял крышечку и перевернул горшочек. На подставленную ладонь выпало серебряное колечко, с вырезанным по всей окружности кельтским узором. Он медленно поднял глаза на друга.  
Дин чуть склонил голову и вопросительно приподнял одну бровь.  
\- Так, ты согласен, Эйдан Тернер... быть моим до конца?  
Внезапно Эйдан забыл, как дышать. Недоуменно хлопая глазами, он открыл рот и растерянно улыбнулся Дину, терпеливо ожидающему ответ. Не совсем осознавая, что делает, он, в конце концов, прервал затянувшееся молчание, и выдохнул одно-единственное слово:   
\- Да...  
Судорожно вздохнув, они порывисто обняли друг друга.  
\- О-господи-боже-ты-мой! Мать-вашу-за-ногу, ребята! - воскликнул обалдевший Ник и, вскочив с места от переполнивших его чувств, забегал по студии, - Я с вами заработаю инфаркт! Нет, это потрясающе! Дино, ну ты и жук! Какое шикарное предложение! Ох, ну, вы даете! А в Новой Зеландии разрешены однополые браки? Потому что, если нет, то я могу похлопотать о том, чтобы церемония состоялась здесь, в Лондоне! В самые короткие сроки!   
\- Ник, заткнись, - беззлобно бросил ирландец, прижимая к себе Дина, - Какая еще церемония? Или...  
Он замер, сдвинув брови. Брак?.. Он никогда об этом не задумывался, даже в шутку. Но сейчас, пожалуй, он был бы совсем не против. Эйдан чуть усмехнулся - родители выпадут в осадок от такой новости. Но ведь это его жизнь. И только ему решать, с кем ее связывать, а тем более на ком жениться... Или выходить замуж?.. Хрен его знает, как это в данном случае называется. Да, и какая разница. Главное - быть с любимым человеком. Он снова тихо усмехнулся в золотистую макушку и отстранился.  
\- А, в самом деле, разрешены у вас такие браки или нет?  
\- Уже - да, - кивнул Дин и потрепал его по кудряшкам, - Никогда бы не подумал, что сподоблюсь на такое...   
\- Да уж... спорить не стану, - фыркнул Эйдан, снова сдвинул брови и внимательно посмотрел в голубые искрящиеся глаза, - Нет, Дино... ты... серьезно?..  
\- Абсолютно, - ответил Дин и нежно раскрыл его ладонь, сжимающую подарок.   
Взяв колечко, он надел его на безымянный палец левой руки любимого и удовлетворенно кивнул - оно пришлось как раз впору. Подняв глаза на прибалдевшего Тернера, Дин притянул его к себе и увлек в долгий, чувственный поцелуй.   
Ник смущенно отвернулся и кашлянул.   
С трудом оторвавшись от сладких губ, Дин улыбнулся.   
\- Только так я смогу быть почти полностью за тебя спокоен. Наверное, я слишком старомоден. Но… теперь все же предлагаю вернуться к обсуждению нашей проблемы.  
\- Угу, - промычал Эйдан, нехотя открывая затуманенные глаза. Больше всего ему хотелось сейчас остаться с Дином наедине. Ничего не обсуждать, не отвлекаться на покрасневшего Чемберза, забыть обо всем и раствориться в ласке и любви, которые обещали ясные голубые глаза и хитрая полуулыбка.   
Но Дин взял его за руку и, перестав улыбаться, серьезно сказал:  
\- Я очень хочу отомстить за тебя. Но для меня не менее важно еще раз услышать, хочешь ли ты сам этого?  
\- Хочу, только...  
\- Никакой крови, - согласно кивнул новозеландец и повернулся к агенту, - Ники, сколько я тебя знаю, ты всегда очень трепетно относился к своему здоровью.  
\- Ну, да.  
\- У тебя в друзьях или в хороших знакомых непременно должен быть врач, - Ник кивнул и фотограф продолжил, - Мне нужно раздобыть одно лекарство. Ципротерон. Оно совершенно законно. Его прописывают онкобольным, а еще - используют у вас в Европе для м-м... химической кастрации насильников и педофилов, путем введения курса инъекций. Да, и еще необходимо какое-нибудь термоядерное снотворное, способное свалить быка. Сможешь помочь?  
\- Каст... - Ник не смог договорить и судорожно сглотнув, просипел, - Дино, ты хочешь... это же подсудное дело!  
О'Горман усмехнулся.  
\- Очень сомневаюсь, что Доусон станет заявлять в полицию о том, что его лишили мужской силы. Это будет огромный удар по его самолюбию. Нет, - Дин покачал головой, - Думаю, он предпочтет этому поиски средства для восстановления своей блядской потенции. Которая, кстати, исчезнет не навсегда, а всего лишь примерно на четыре месяца. Это приблизительный срок действия одной инъекции. Но он об этом знать не будет, так как не будет знать, что именно ему ввели. Уж я навешаю ему лапши на уши. Пускай думает, что это навсегда. Тонкая мужская психология, - небрежно пожал плечами Дин.  
\- Ты уверен? - потрясенно произнес ирландец, - Думаешь, он поверит?  
\- Поверит, когда на практике убедится, что ничего не может.  
\- Но ведь любой анализ покажет, что именно ему вкололи! - воскликнул Ник.  
\- Это, если он обратится к врачу, - ирландец задумчиво накрутил на палец кудряшку, - Скорее всего, он так и сделает. Но мне плевать. Если он хоть какое-то время будет чувствовать себя неполноценным, я уже сочту это за месть.   
Дин с любовью посмотрел на него и вздохнул.  
\- Если бы не твоя, совершенно неуместная в этом деле доброта, я бы его кастрировал самым натуральным образом, Эйд.  
Ирландец опустил глаза.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас понес хоть какую-нибудь ответственность, Дино. Того, что ты предлагаешь вполне достаточно, чтобы наказать этого самовлюбленного ублюдка. Калечить его совсем не обязательно, - он посмотрел на друга, - Мне почему-то кажется, что жизнь рано или поздно расставит все на свои места.   
\- И каждому воздастся по делам его... - вздохнул Дин, - Хорошо, будь по-твоему...  
\- Но, как мы это сделаем? Как? - Чемберз взволнованно сдернул с носа очки и принялся усердно их протирать, жмуря близорукие глаза.  
\- Я все продумал. Здесь мне понадобится помощь твоего Ричи, - увидев отвисшую челюсть агента, Дин быстро добавил, - Ему ничего особенного делать не придется. Он будет нужен лишь в качестве статиста. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что в этом деле я не могу привлекать людей со стороны.   
\- Какого статиста?! - Ник водрузил очки на место и нервно шмыгнул носом, - Объясни толком!  
\- Все просто. Я предложу Доусону сняться в моем проекте. У него достаточно брутальная внешность и он это знает. Как фотограф, находящийся в поиске определенного типажа для определенной сцены, я вполне могу заинтересоваться его персоной в качестве модели.  
\- Какой сцены? - спросил Эйдан, и новозеландец с удовлетворением отметил маленьких бесят, запрыгавших в его глазах.  
\- Сначала я сниму его в качестве бравого солдата, чтобы потешить его самолюбие, а дальше у меня будет запланирована сцена с военнопленными. Связанными военнопленными. Вот здесь и придется поучаствовать твоему парню, Ники. В роли второго пленника, чтобы Доусон не заподозрил подвох.   
Чемберз вскинул вверх руки.  
\- Дино! С чего ты взял, что он позволит себя связать?!  
О'Горман хитро улыбнулся.  
\- Чтобы он не подумал, что его хотят ограничить в свободе действий, я продемонстрирую на Ричи особый способ вязания узла, позволяющий легко освободиться, если возникнет такая необходимость. Потом я предложу Доусону попробовать это на себе, он попробует и успокоится. Ну, а потом, естественно, я свяжу его как положено.  
\- Гениально, - Эйдан хлопнул себя по колену и с восторгом посмотрел на друга, - Он будет обездвижен и не сможет сопротивляться.   
\- Ничего гениального, - пробурчал Чемберз, - Дино, ты забываешь, что твоя последняя, она же первая, встреча с Доусоном закончилась не очень... дружелюбно. С какой стати ему соглашаться на твое предложение? Да, вообще, верить тебе?   
О'Горман серьезно посмотрел на ирландца.  
\- Об этом я тоже подумал. Извини, Эйд, но мне придется вылить на тебя перед Доусоном кучу дерьма. Надеюсь, ты не обидишься?..  
Эйдан невесело рассмеялся.  
\- Вот уж у кого, но у тебя, Дино, есть на это полное право. Можешь обливать меня дерьмом, сколько захочешь.  
\- Договорились. Теперь обсудим детали и распределим роли...

 

Дин развел необычайно бурную деятельность, подключив к воплощению задуманного каждого из них. Ник должен был любыми правдами и неправдами раздобыть необходимый препарат, Ричи - помочь с декорациями. Для этого пришлось пригласить в студию и напоить реквизитора театра, в котором служил молодой актер. Дин даже пообещал пригласить его на съемки. Как-нибудь. Пьяненький и счастливый реквизитор заверил, что сделает все возможное, и через пару дней в павильоне студии появилась груда запыленных, страшных, но довольно крепких декораций, имитирующих каменные стены. Кое-как отчихавшись от пыли, толстым слоем скопившейся на "стенах", Эйдан и Дин принялись за их реставрацию.   
\- Такое ощущение, что мы готовимся к грандиозному спектаклю, - пробурчал Тернер, скептически рассматривая порученный ему кусок работы.   
\- Так и есть, - серьезно сказал Дин, и всунул ему в руки кисть и баночку с краской, - Я привык подходить ко всему с отвратительной дотошностью. Неужели ты до сих пор не понял? Тем более, - он почесал нос, - я на самом деле хотел бы поработать с таким фоном. Ведь неплохая идея, согласись.  
\- Ну, раз так, вопрос снимается, - улыбнулся Эйдан.  
\- Тогда прекращай ныть. Твое дело - нанести основу, а я займусь прорисовкой.  
\- Ты еще и художник? - изогнул черную бровь ирландец, и О'Горман хитро улыбнулся в ответ. Эйдан подошел к нему и, обняв, поцеловал в кончик носа, - Мы всю жизнь будем узнавать друг о друге что-то новое?   
Дин веселыми глазами посмотрел на него.  
\- А, разве это плохо?  
Тернер покачал головой и с тоской глянул в окно. Он уже почти неделю никуда не выходил.  
\- Даже не мечтай, Эйд. Тебя нет. Ты исчез, растворился, сбежал. Никто не должен тебя видеть ни со мной, ни без меня. Нигде. До дня "икс" ты выпал из этой жизни, - Дин немного помолчал и легко пихнул его плечом, - Ты - мой пленник...   
\- И, что же ты будешь со мной делать? - тихо спросил ирландец, и в его глазах заплясали озорные огоньки.   
О'Горман пожал плечами и, вдруг, окунув кисточку в краску, слегка мазнул ею друга по носу. Эйдан удивленно моргнул.  
\- Ах, ты... - он выхватил из рук друга кисть и мазнул его в ответ.  
Хитро прищурив голубые глаза, Дин окунул руку в серую краску и, не колеблясь, оставил на груди ирландца отпечаток.  
\- Да. Ах, я...  
Фыркнув и рассмеявшись, они принялись дурачиться, гоняясь друг за другом, возясь, пачкаясь и хохоча, на время, позабыв о том, что косвенно послужило причиной этого внезапного, не подобающего их возрасту, безудержного веселья.  
Схватив уворачивающегося Дина за пояс джинсов, Эйдан опрокинул его на пол и прижал своим разгоряченным телом. Новозеландец охнул, и тяжело дыша, ласково притянул его к себе за растрепанные кудряшки.   
\- Знаешь, почему мне так хорошо с тобой? - улыбнувшись, выдохнул он. Тернер состроил невинную рожицу и пожал плечами, - Потому что, иногда, ты заставляешь меня чувствовать себя мальчишкой.  
В ореховых глазах промелькнула печаль.  
\- Далеко не всегда, Дино...  
Дин нежно провел пальцем по его испачканному лицу.  
\- Скоро мы уедем туда, где ничто не будет напоминать о случившемся, Эйд. Мы сможем начать новую жизнь. С чистого листа, я обещаю.  
Эйдан вгляделся в голубые глаза и припал к его губам, попытавшись вложить в поцелуй всю свою благодарность и любовь, которую невозможно было выразить обычными словами. 

 

Стив Доусон сидел за столом и задумчиво перебирал документы, абсолютно не вникая в их смысл. Его мысли были заняты совсем другим, а именно - кудрявым темноволосым ирландцем. Новость о том, что Эйд чуть не отдал богу душу, повергла его в шок. Правда, в совсем небольшой и непродолжительный. Нельзя было сказать, что он совсем не жалел глупого мальчишку, но чувство вины или причастности к случившемуся не отягощало его сердце. Конечно, он не желал малышу смерти, он лишь хотел проучить его. Заставить понять, что отказывать таким людям, как он - это очень большая ошибка, чреватая большими и малоприятными последствиями. И он проучил Эйда. Насколько было известно Стиву, фотограф оставил своего милого, громко хлопнув дверью. Доусон усмехнулся - именно этого он и добивался. А то, что малыш с горя передознулся - не его проблема. Даже, если Эйд скажет полиции, у кого взял наркоту, это никак не отразится на Стиве. Просто состоится милый разговор по душам с нужным человеком. И все.  
"Хорошо то, что хорошо кончается, - подумал владелец паба, - Малыш жив и брошен. Правда, опять куда-то исчез. Киви с разбитым сердцем, наверняка, в скором времени отбудет на свою родину. К кому ты придешь плакаться, когда объявишься, малыш? Правильно, к папочке. Больше задаром тебе никто не нальет, кроме меня. А я даю руку на отсечение, что ты непременно захочешь уйти в запой, при первой же возможности. Все вернется на круги своя. Так уж устроена жизнь".  
\- Так уж устроена жизнь...  
Он довольно потянулся и повернулся на скрип открывшейся двери.  
В кабинет заглянул бармен.  
\- Стив, к тебе пришли.  
\- Кто?  
\- Э-э... - бармен взглянул на визитку, - Дин О'Горман, фотограф.  
Доусон подался вперед.  
\- Кто?.. - потрясенно переспросил хозяин заведения, почувствовав, как по спине побежали мурашки, - Что ему нужно?  
\- Сказал, что пришел поблагодарить тебя, - бармен ухмыльнулся, - Принес с собой бутылку жутко дорогого виски. Так, что ему передать?  
Доусон сдвинул брови. Поблагодарить? Очень интересно.  
\- Приглашай, - ответил он и немного отодвинул ящик стола.

Дин нацепил на лицо одну из своих самых обаятельных улыбок, и вошел в кабинет.  
\- Добрый день, мистер Доусон. Вы, наверное, удивлены моему визиту?  
\- Хм... приветствую, Дин. По правде говоря, да, удивлен, - он жестом пригласил фотографа присесть, - Чем обязан?  
О'Горман опустился в кресло напротив и мягко улыбнулся.  
\- Я пришел поблагодарить вас, - он поставил виски на стол, - Поблагодарить и отметить наше примирение. Если вы не против, конечно.  
Стив с подозрением посмотрел на него и перевел взгляд на бутылку - "Glenfiddich", тридцатилетней выдержки. Неслабо!  
\- Разве мы ссорились? - он удивленно приподнял бровь, - И, за что благодарность?  
Дин скромно улыбнулся.  
\- Наша предыдущая встреча окончилась достаточно м-м... напряженно. Но поймите меня правильно - как еще я мог отреагировать на увиденное и услышанное? Я был в бешенстве и, возможно, наговорил немного лишнего, не разобравшись до конца в ситуации. Поверить вам в тот момент было выше моих сил. Но... - Дин склонил голову в признании своей неправоты, - Вы открыли мне глаза, мистер Доусон. Не стану лукавить, мне до сих пор сложно поверить в то, что между вами и Тернером был роман. Да, и сам он, естественно, все отрицал. Но то, что ирландец - неблагодарный лжец и трус, больше сомнений во мне не вызывает.  
Доусон внимательно смотрел на него и не мог понять, блефует киви или говорит правду. Дин улыбнулся, спокойно выдержав взгляд сверлящих черных глаз.   
\- На мое счастье, - продолжил он, - дело не успело зайти слишком далеко. Теперь я понимаю, что единственной причиной, по которой я был с ним некоторое время, является не что иное, как дикое физическое влечение. Прошу прощения, если своими словами раню вас, но это правда. Согласитесь, устоять перед ним невозможно, - О'Горман усмехнулся, - У меня ведь до него не было подобного опыта. Можно сказать, он соблазнил меня. Но я не жалею. О, простите. Вам, наверное, неприятно все это слышать?  
Стив усмехнулся.  
\- По правде говоря, я согласен с тобой, Дин, - он немного помолчал, раздумывая, как побольнее уколоть О'Гормана, чтобы вывести на чистую воду, - Дикое физическое влечение, говоришь... А я бы назвал это влечение - болезненным. Да, его безумно хочется трахать. С ним теряешь голову, настолько он горяч. Но... возможно, я перегнул палку сказав, что полюбил его. Привязался - да. Но основу наших отношений всегда составлял секс, - он мечтательно щелкнул языком, - Этот паршивец знает в этом деле толк, да.  
На лице фотографа не дрогнул ни один мускул. Он с очаровательной улыбкой смотрел на Доусона, согласно кивая головой. Доусон протянул руку и взял бутылку.  
\- Значит, ты решил расстаться с ним? Ты в курсе, что он передознулся и чуть не умер?  
О'Горман кивнул.  
\- Вообще-то, это я вызвал "скорую". Я приехал к Тернеру домой, чтобы забрать свои вещи и обнаружил его на полу кухни. Он задыхался, и... - новозеландец пожал плечами, - не мог же я бросить умирающего человека. Но это, пожалуй, еще одна причина, по которой наши дальнейшие отношения были бы невозможны. Дело в том, что я не люблю слабых людей. А Тернер - слаб. Слабый, трусливый, да еще и лжец. Нет, для меня это слишком, - Дин вздохнул, - Поверьте, мистер Доусон, я действительно благодарен вам за то, то вы помогли мне избежать еще более горького разочарования в будущем. Еще раз извините, если причиняю боль своими словами.  
Доусон хмыкнул, вопросительно посмотрел на фотографа и, получив в ответ утвердительный кивок, распечатал бутылку. Он отодвинул ящик, достал два стакана для виски, и поставил на стол, звякнув их хрустальными боками. Глянув на этикетку, он еще раз хмыкнул и разлил по стаканам янтарную жидкость. С минуту Стив задумчиво рассматривал на свет игру хрустальных граней и дорогого напитка. Вдоволь налюбовавшись, он протянул стакан фотографу. Дин принял его и отсалютовал.  
\- За то, чтобы все всегда делалось вовремя.  
\- За понимание, - ответил владелец паба и пригубил напиток, - Хм, весьма недурно. Но стоило ли, Дин? Этот виски стоит немалых денег. Если не ошибаюсь, фунтов пятьсот, не меньше?  
О'Горман махнул рукой.  
\- Какие пустяки, мистер Доусон. Я вам обязан.  
Доусон улыбнулся.  
\- Предлагаю перейти на "ты", не люблю официоза. В конце концов, мы оказались с тобой в одной лодке. Да уж... малыш умеет потрепать нервы. Но мне будет не хватать его упругой задницы и сладких губ, - он поиграл в стакане напитком и быстро поднял глаза на фотографа.  
Не сводя с него спокойного взгляда, Дин отпил виски и небрежно повел плечом.  
\- Кто знает, Стив. Может он еще приползет к тебе на животе, виляя хвостом и вымаливая прощение... той же задницей.   
\- Возможно, так и будет... Тебе все равно?  
\- Абсолютно, - О'Горман одним глотком осушил стакан, - Да, я буду скучать по его телу, но не более того.  
Доусон усмехнулся. Маленький непробиваемый киви поражал своей невозмутимостью и равнодушием, с которым говорил о своем бывшем любовнике. Но Стив все еще сомневался.  
\- Ты был у него в больнице?  
\- Зачем? - удивленно приподнял брови Дин, - Звонка достаточно, чтобы узнать о состоянии его здоровья. С ним все в порядке, а остальное меня уже не волнует. Повторюсь, я не люблю слабых людей. Тернер очень сильно разочаровал меня и дело даже не в том, что он лгал мне, - он поморщился, - То, как он вел себя здесь - это отвратительно. Так унижаться! Нет, это не тот человек, которого я бы хотел видеть рядом с собой. Прости, я все время оскорбляю твои чувства к нему.  
Доусон хохотнул и плеснул в его стакан виски.  
\- Да, ладно. Я же сказал, что всего лишь привязался к нему. Никакой любви, слава богу, нет и не было. Если придет, трахну его на прощание, для сладких воспоминаний, так сказать, и отправлю на все четыре стороны. Пусть ищет другого покровителя.  
\- И правильно, - кивнул Дин. Сделав глоток, он оценивающе глянул на хозяина паба, - Ладно, хватит об этом... ничтожестве. Честно говоря, не он явился основным поводом для того, чтобы я пришел сюда. У меня есть к тебе предложение, Стив.   
Доусон удивленно вскинул брови. Фотограф чуть улыбнулся, скользя взглядом по его крепкой фигуре.  
\- Ты в прекрасной форме. Как раз то, что мне нужно. Видишь ли, я сейчас реализую один проект и мне просто необходим человек с такой брутальной внешностью, как у тебя. Все, кого я видел не подходят, но ты...  
Дин замолчал и обаятельно улыбнулся.  
\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я снялся в твоем проекте? - спросил Доусон и рассмеялся, - Вот уж не думал, что на старости лет получу такое предложение!  
\- Не прибедняйся, Стив. Ты шикарно выглядишь. Настоящий воин, ветеран Вьетнама. Я еще в первую нашу встречу это отметил, но, увы, было не до предложений. Ну, так что? - Дин откинулся на спинку кресла и вопросительно изогнул бровь, - Соглашайся, Стив. Съемка - это настоящий рок-н-ролл, не пожалеешь! Плюс гонорар, естественно.  
Доусон пристально посмотрел в голубые глаза.  
\- Рок-н-ролл, говоришь... - он побарабанил пальцами по столу, - Почему бы и нет? Когда?  
Дин оживился.  
\- В принципе, все готово. Сценарий, декорации только и ждут своего героя. Только форма... - он окинул восхищенным взглядом Доусона, - Придется повозиться. Я не рассчитывал на такую груду мышц! Послезавтра тебя устроит? Часов в одиннадцать?  
\- Хорошо, Дин, - хозяин паба довольно усмехнулся, явно польщенный комплементом, - Оставь мне адрес, я буду.  
Он протянул фотографу ежедневник и Дин написал в нем адрес студии.  
\- Я очень рад, что ты согласился, Стив, - улыбнувшись, сказал О'Горман и пожал ему руку, - С нетерпением буду ждать нашей встречи, солдат...

Дин вышел из паба и сел в машину. Опьянения не было и в помине. Он провел рукой по золотистой щетине и тряхнул головой. Потом задержал дыхание и, медленно выдохнув, завел двигатель.  
Но, проехав несколько кварталов, Дину пришлось вновь припарковаться. Его колотило. Еще ни один человек не вызывал в нем такого отвращения, как Доусон. И ему стоило невероятных усилий удержать себя в руках, чтобы не вцепится в глотку этого самовлюбленного, равнодушного ублюдка.   
\- Господи, Эйд... - прошептал Дин, опустив голову на руль, - Я не представляю, как ты смог все это вытерпеть и не сойти с ума. Что же тебе пришлось пережить... и ты еще пытаешься проявлять милосердие. Это невероятно.

Студия была погружена в мягкий полумрак, изредка разрываемый отсветами молний, вспыхивающими в щелях прикрытых жалюзи. Какая-то символичность ощущалась в разбушевавшейся стихии. Как будто сама природа пыталась настроить их на завтрашний день правосудия. Во всяком случае, им очень хотелось так думать. Дождя не было, лишь холостые раскаты грома доносились до ушей друзей.  
Они лежали на большом диване, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, и молчали, погруженные в свои мысли. Голова ирландца покоилась на плече любимого, и Дин ласково перебирал пальцами шелковистые черные кудряшки. Тяжелый вздох Эйдана заставил его оторваться от размышлений и приподнять голову.  
\- Волнуешься?  
Эйдан чуть пожал плечами и еще раз вздохнул.  
\- Я боюсь, что что-то может пойти не так, как мы спланировали.   
\- Не бойся и ни в чем не сомневайся, - Дин поцеловал его в уголок губ, - Если такое понятие, как справедливость существует, то завтра у нас все получится. А послезавтра мы с тобой улетим домой...  
Они снова замолчали. Но Дин чувствовал, что друга что-то беспокоит. Эйдан нервно теребил пуговицу его кофты. Он приподнял его подбородок и вопросительно кивнул головой, задавая безмолвный вопрос.   
\- Знаешь, - ирландец нерешительно заглянул ему в глаза, - не обижайся, но мне кажется, что ты немного перемудрил...  
\- С чем?  
\- Со сценой с военнопленными. Никакой гарантии в том, что все получится я, если честно, не вижу. По-моему, есть гораздо более простой способ обездвижить этого козла...  
Он привстал, потянулся к своей сумке и вынул маленький электрошокер и наручники.  
\- Я - идиот, - пробормотал Дин, с восхищением глядя на друга, - Наверное, я действительно немного разошелся, пустив в галоп свою фантазию. Все гениальное - просто. Эйд, ты умница! Но, где ты это взял?  
\- Ричи, - коротко ответил Тернер.  
\- Эйд, ты - гений. А я - заигравшийся фантазер. Нужно будет позвонить с утра Нику и сказать, что их с Ричи участие в спектакле отменяется. Справимся сами. Как думаешь?  
Эйдан улыбнулся, кивнул и приник к его губам. Конечно, справятся! Вместе - они справятся с чем угодно.   
Незаметно его нежный поцелуй превратился в страстный и требовательный. Дин улыбнулся про себя - его слова о диком физическом влечении к Тернеру были чистейшей правдой. Но не секс составлял основу их отношений. "Как же ты беден, Доусон, - подумал новозеландец, опрокидывая Эйдана на спину, - И несчастен. Ты не знаешь, что такое любовь и самопожертвование. Тебе неведомы понятия ответственность и всепрощение. Ты просто жалок".  
\- Я люблю тебя... - прошептали они в один голос, и, улыбнувшись друг другу, позволили очередному страстному поцелую увлечь себя за грань реальности.

 

Ровно в одиннадцать утра Стив Доусон переступил порог студии. Дружески поприветствовав, фотограф вручил ему форму и реквизит, и отправил переодеваться.  
Доусон с удовольствием рассмотрел себя в большом зеркале. Американская форма была ему очень к лицу. О'Горман был прав - Стив выглядел, как прожженный, старый вояка, уверенный в себе и не знающий страха. Он усмехнулся. Кто знает, может ему понравится, и это станет его хобби, приносящим не только дополнительный доход, но и позволяющим потешить собственное самолюбие. Стив тихо рассмеялся, представив себя на обложке журнала. А почему бы и нет? Вдруг киви предложит ему контракт? Нужно постараться понравиться ему. Все-таки не какой-то выскочка, а довольно известный фотограф. Стив взял бутафорский автомат и довольно осклабился. Он в себе не сомневался. Когда хотел, он умел нравиться.   
Он подмигнул своему отражению и, усмехнувшись, направился на съемочную площадку.   
Дин ожидал его, стоя на фоне декораций.  
\- Вау! - фотограф присвистнул, - Стив, я ожидал, что ты будешь великолепен, но я ошибался. Ты просто охренителен!  
Доусон ухмыльнулся, с удивлением и любопытством оглядываясь вокруг. Тут было, чему удивляться - декорации представляли собой тюремную камеру.   
\- Похоже на застенки.  
\- Так и есть, - кивнул Дин и описал рукой полукруг, - Это точная копия вьетнамской тюрьмы. Я люблю, когда декорации проработаны до мельчайших подробностей. Это позволяет актерам полностью окунаться в атмосферу той ситуации, в которую я их загоняю. Входить в образ. Да, называй, как хочешь, - он махнул рукой и очаровательно улыбнулся.  
\- Должен сказать, что очень реалистично сработано. И кого тут будут пытать?   
\- Пытать?! - фотограф рассмеялся, - Ты, что, Стив? Какие пытки? Да, и вообще, это не для сегодняшней съемки. Сегодня твое место вон там, у большого белого экрана.  
Посмеиваясь, он подошел к Доусону и хлопнул его по плечу.  
\- А я, уж было, испугался, - наигранно вытаращив глаза, хихикнул Стив и направился туда, куда указал Дин.  
\- И правильно сделал, - прошептал О'Горман, доставая электрошокер.  
\- Что ты ск....  
Доусон не успел договорить, содрогнувшись от разряда, пронзившего его позвоночник.

 

Стив Доусон приоткрыл глаза и попробовал пошевелиться. Бесполезно - его руки были надежно схвачены стальными браслетами, а ноги стянуты плотным серебристым скотчем. Он сидел на стуле, практически обездвиженный и беспомощный. Подняв мутный взгляд, он наткнулся на ореховые глаза, с пристальным вниманием рассматривающие его.  
\- Эйд?..  
\- Привет, Стив, - тихо ответил ирландец и приблизил к нему свое лицо, - Ты, наверное, безумно рад меня видеть?..  
\- Я был бы безумно рад тебя трахнуть, - сквозь зубы хрипло процедил Доусон.  
Эйдан не ответил. Прищурившись, он выпрямился и отошел в сторону, уступая место невысокому светловолосому фотографу.  
\- Боюсь, в скором времени, это станет для тебя основной проблемой, - сказал Дин и повернулся к Тернеру, - Ты готов?  
Тернер зло улыбнулся и кивнул.  
\- К чему готов? Решил измордовать меня, Эйд? Беспомощного? Как же это на тебя похоже! Конечно! Я же не смогу тебе ответить! Но, ничего. Я отвечу потом, и мало тебе не покажется, малыш! Жалкий трус!  
\- Заткнись, тварь, - спокойно бросил ирландец и усмехнулся, - Узко мыслишь, Стив. Думаешь отделаться простым мордобоем?  
Он тихо рассмеялся, покачал головой и, подойдя к Дину, протянул руку. Не сводя холодного взгляда с лица Стива, О'Горман полез в карман старой, растянутой кофты. Доусон облизнул пересохшие губы. Взгляд киви не обещал ничего хорошего. Глядя в голубые льдинки, владелец паба понял, что битье морды - это самое безобидное, на что он мог рассчитывать.   
\- Что вы задумали?! Вы, два гребанных педика! ДВА ГРЕБАННЫХ ПЕДИКА!!!  
Эйдан дернул подбородком и шумно втянул сквозь зубы воздух. Фотограф успокаивающе дотронулся до его плеча.  
\- Странно слышать такие оскорбления именно от тебя, Стив. Ты ведь тоже любитель мальчиков, не так ли? Впрочем, меня твое жалкое вяканье совершенно не волнует. Говори, что хочешь.  
С этими словами, Дин вытянул из кармана кофты предварительно наполненный шприц.  
\- Что это?! - глаза Доусона наполнились ужасом, и он заерзал на стуле.   
\- Справедливый вопрос, - ответил О'Горман, вручая шприц ирландцу. Эйдан сам выказал желание, своими руками свершить правосудие, - Так как ты изрядно покопался в моей биографии, то должен знать, что я очень много путешествовал по миру. Как-то мне довелось пожить с неделю в одном африканском племени, где, странным образом, очень трепетно относятся к вопросам нравственности и чести. Странным, потому что в нашем цивилизованном обществе эти вопросы отошли на такой далекий план, что мы о них практически не задумываемся. И, уж, конечно, не ожидаем, что об этом способны задуматься люди, которые своим образом жизни напоминают первобытных. Но я немного отвлекся. Так вот, живя в этом племени, мне пришлось стать свидетелем одного очень м-м... я бы сказал жестокого наказания, примененного к человеку, совершившему насилие над одной из женщин. Его навсегда лишили возможности быть мужчиной, без всякого хирургического вмешательства. Не буду вдаваться в подробности, скажу лишь, что вещество, которое находится в шприце, используется как раз для этого наказания. Это вытяжка из одного редкого растения, и она навсегда сделает тебя жалким, никому не нужным импотентом. Ты забудешь, что такое секс, - Дин склонился к нему и усмехнулся, - Зато наркотики и рок-н-ролл всегда будут в полном твоем распоряжении. К сожалению, Эйдан проявил по отношению к тебе ненужное милосердие, уговорив меня ограничиться лишь такой мерой наказания. Я бы предпочел лишить тебя всего...   
Владелец паба смотрел на него округлившимися от ужаса глазами.  
\- Звездишь, киви, - прошипел он, - Обо всем звездишь!   
\- Мне плевать, веришь ты мне сейчас или нет, - ответил новозеландец, - Потому что у тебя будет возможность проверить все это на собственной шкуре. Интересно, сколько попыток тебе понадобится, чтобы убедиться в правоте моих слов?  
Доусон замотал головой и снова зашипел:  
\- Нисколько! Ты, все-таки, звездишь, киви! Потому что, если это настолько редкая штука, то откуда она у тебя взялась? Смотался по-быстрому в Африку, Дин? - он зло рассмеялся, - Пытаешься напугать меня?  
\- У меня достаточно друзей и возможностей, Стив, - спокойно ответил О'Горман и повернулся к ирландцу, - Твой выход...  
Эйдан подошел к Доусону.  
Владелец паба снова заерзал на стуле, пытаясь отодвинуться от него.  
\- За все в этой жизни надо платить, Стив. Ты сам это говорил, не так ли? Я - заплатил. Теперь твой черед.  
\- Твою мать, Тернер! Блять! Не смей прикасаться ко мне! Твою мать! Ты не представляешь, что я с тобой сделаю! С тобой и твоим дружком-педиком! - ирландец ничего ему не ответил и снял колпачок, - Черт! Не надо! Эйд, я все понял! Блять! Ну, прости меня! Пожалуйста, не надо!.. - в отчаянии взмолился Доусон.   
Дин сделал к нему шаг.  
\- Я думаю, что Эйдан тоже просил тебя: "Пожалуйста, не надо". Разве ты послушал его?..  
Неожиданно Доусон осклабился. Поняв, что наказания не избежать, он подался вперед и прорычал:  
\- О, нет! Ошибаешься! Когда я долбил его, он просил: "Пожалуйста, еще!", и стонал, как последняя портовая блядь! Таких стонов тебе от него никогда не услышать, мелкий гребанный киви!  
Задохнувшись от ярости, Дин замахнулся, но Эйдан опередил его. Не произнеся ни звука, он впечатал кулак в ухмыляющиеся губы. Он вложил в свой удар всю ненависть к этому человеку, всю боль и унижение, которые ему пришлось пережить, весь свой страх, все свои пролитые слезы. Он ударил от всего сердца, от всей своей души, выбивая и кроша ему зубы. Дикая боль пронзила руку, но Эйдан не обратил на нее никакого внимания. Красная пелена ярости, застившая его глаза, не позволила ему остановиться. Ухватив Доусона за отворот рубашки, он принялся наносить в искаженное лицо удар за ударом.  
\- Эйд, хватит! Эйд! - Дин схватил его сзади и с большим трудом оттащил от захлебывающегося болью и кровью Стива.   
\- Мразь... твою мать... конченная мразь, будь ты проклят... - прошипел ирландец, встряхивая разбитыми костяшками пальцев.   
Доусон тряхнул головой, пытаясь придти в себя, и сплевывая кровь и осколки зубов, прохрипел:  
\- Ты очень пожалеешь об этом, ирландская подстилка...  
Эйдан вновь рванулся к нему, но Дину удалось удержать друга.  
\- Тихо, Эйд! Не надо! Хватит. Тихо, тихо, - он взял ирландца за плечи и прижал к стене, - Смотри на меня. Смотри на меня, Эйд! Глубокий вдох и выдох... спокойно...  
Эйдан судорожно втянул воздух, задержал дыхание, медленно выдохнул и кивнул, показывая, что все в порядке. Фотограф пристально посмотрел ему в глаза и, убедившись, что друг немного успокоился, отпустил его. Не глядя на владельца паба, Дин поднял с пола шприц, оброненный ирландцем в приступе ярости. Немного подумав, он достал из кармана еще две ампулы и запечатанный шприц.  
Доусон, поскуливая, с ужасом наблюдал, как новозеландец набирает дополнительную дозу неизвестного вещества и наполняет другой шприц еще какой-то дрянью из второй ампулы. Он отчаянно замотал головой, когда О'Горман не спеша подошел к нему.  
\- Нет... я убью вас обоих! Блять, клянусь, киви! Я оторву вам яйца и заставлю их сожрать, а потом прикончу! Вы будете сдыхать долго и мучительно! Клянусь!  
\- Очень в этом сомневаюсь, - тихо ответил Дин и выбил из-под него стул. Доусон упал на живот и попытался отползти в сторону, но фотограф отключил его, от души приложившись ребром ладони по его шее. Повернувшись к Эйдану, Дин протянул ему орудие мести.   
Через минуту, дело было сделано.


	7. Во сне и наяву

Он очнулся и сразу об этом пожалел. Так хорошо было пребывать в безмолвной, вязкой, спасительной темноте. Потому что, очнувшись, первым делом, он ощутил боль. Тянущая, тупая, пульсирующая – разная, она блуждала по всему его телу, яркими огнями взрываясь в глазах и гудящей голове.  
Его били. Сильно и долго. Ему не давали терять сознание. Каждый раз, когда его, вопящий от боли, организм хотел защитить себя, пытаясь отключиться, нырнуть в темные воды небытия, его грубо выдергивали на поверхность. И продолжали бить. Молча. А он смеялся…  
Он сидел на тяжелом, массивном стуле с высокой жесткой спинкой, не позволяющей выгнуться и размять затекший позвоночник. Заведенные назад, руки были скованы наручниками, а щиколотки примотаны скотчем к ножкам стула. Он был обездвижен почти так же, как, совсем недавно, его мучитель.  
Сейчас он был один. Тот, кто его избивал, ушел, в конце концов, предоставив ему возможность провалиться в милосердное небытие.  
Эйдан тихо застонал и попробовал приоткрыть глаза. Правый открылся, а вот левому помешало распухшее, набрякшее веко. Ну, конечно. Доусон – правша, поэтому левому глазу досталось больше, как и всей левой половине лица. Он провел языком по зубам. Осколки двух выбитых зубов царапнули чувствительную поверхность. Хорошо, не передние. Потому что они - его своеобразная фишка. Чуть кривые передние зубы придавали его улыбке определенную изюминку и шарм. Он невесело усмехнулся. Да, какая теперь разница? Выбиты передние зубы или любые другие – это уже не имело никакого значения. Красоваться на обложке журнала или светить милой мордашкой с экрана ему больше не суждено. Они с Дином подписали себе смертный приговор, вколов инъекцию. Наивные, они не до конца осознавали, какому чудовищу ее вкалывают.  
Ирландец осмотрелся. До этого момента у него не было такой возможности - он был занят, точнее, были заняты им. Стул, к которому он был прикован, стоял посреди довольно большого, мрачного помещения. Скорее всего, подвала «Золотой лилии». Желтый тусклый свет двух лампочек, свисающих с потолка, позволил рассмотреть старые кирпичные стены с прикрепленными к ним ржавыми стеллажами. На стеллажах, беспорядочными грудами, был свален разный хлам, покрытый толстым слоем пыли и лохмотьями древней паутины. Не похоже было, чтобы этим помещением активно пользовались. А, если и пользовались, то, скорее всего, лишь для таких, совсем невеселых, целей. Здесь можно было вопить до посинения, срывая голос, превращая криком голосовые связки в жалкие ошметки. Все равно, никто не услышит. Толстые стены надежно скрывали своего пленника от посторонних глаз и ушей.  
Но Эйдан не кричал, и не собирался этого делать. Не в этот раз. Он решил встретить смерть молча, а лучше всего – смеясь в ненавистную рожу, которая сейчас не сильно отличалась цветовым спектром от его собственной.  
Он не боялся смерти. Уже – нет. Наверное, это его судьба – умереть в этом вонючем подземелье. Другого, благодаря своей пресловутой безрассудности, он не заслуживал. Он поставил на кон их жизни, жизнь ДИНА, вновь поддавшись своим, вечно зашкаливающим эмоциям, и вынудив любимого пойти у него на поводу.   
Эйдан попробовал пошевелиться и снова застонал. Лучше вообще не двигаться. Закрыв не заплывший глаз, он опустил голову и попробовал восстановить в гудящей голове всю хронологию событий, последующих за тем, как они с Дином навсегда покинули студию.

 

　　　  
　　　  
Все необходимые вещи были собраны заранее и за несколько дней до отъезда доставлены на квартиру к Нику. Поэтому они сразу отправились к нему домой. Все оставшееся время до отлета они решили переждать в квартире, никуда не высовываясь. У них не было полной уверенности в том, что Доусон проспит все, гарантированное инструкцией, время и, придя в себя, не станет разыскивать их, движимый непреодолимым желанием осуществить свои угрозы. Они не обольщались той мыслью, что разбитая рожа или внезапно настигшая импотенция станут хоть какой-то преградой на пути его ярости. Скорее, наоборот. Не то, чтобы они боялись его, но им очень хотелось покинуть эту страну, не ища лишних приключений на свои пятые точки.

　　　  
Ник выслушал их рассказ, непрестанно протирая очки и заламывая руки.  
\- Господи, ребята! Скорее бы вы улетели! – сказал он в конце и глянул на часы, - Слава богу, осталось недолго. Если честно, то мне очень за вас страшно… Доусон не тот человек, который молча проглотит все это. Может… стоило сказать ему, что это не навсегда?.. – робко спросил он.  
\- Еще чего! – воскликнул долговязый Ричи, - Тогда какой был смысл во всем этом? Нет уж, пусть помучается!  
Дин ничего не сказал. Подойдя к окну, он задумался, глядя вниз, на бурлящую жизнью улицу.  
\- Ники! Не стращай парней! – Ричи хлопнул друга по заднице, - Все будет о’кей, не переживайте!  
Он и в самом деле очень напоминал Эйдана – такой же кареглазый, брюнетистый симпатяга, с озорной обаятельной улыбкой. Но внешнее сходство, не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, насколько они были похожи характерами. Веселый, в чем-то такой же наивный и безбашенный, он с восторгом принял их идею отмщения и всячески способствовал ее реализации. Если бы парень не раздобыл наручники и электрошокер, то, кто знает, получилось бы у них что-нибудь или нет.  
Ричи подмигнул ирландцу и улыбнулся.  
\- Не дрейфь, Эйд! Осталось всего ничего и – прости-прощай, родная сторона! Здравствуй Новая Зеландия! Кстати, с вас – приглашение на свадьбу!  
\- Непременно, - улыбнулся ему в ответ Эйдан, и поискал глазами свою старую кожанку, которую Дин ненавидел, но никак не мог убедить друга поменять на что-либо более приличное. В кармане кожанки лежал самый дорогой подарок в его жизни. Маленький неказистый горшочек, сделанный руками его любимого. Ему очень захотелось подержать его на ладони. Неизвестно почему, это придавало ему уверенности в том, что все будет хорошо. Горшочек стал для Эйдана неким символом их любви, гарантом того, что они смогут пройти через все испытания и, не смотря ни на что, сберечь свои чувства. Отправляясь на встречу с Доусоном, ирландец положил его в карман, посчитав, что милая вещица послужит им своеобразным оберегом.  
Кожанки нигде не было видно.  
\- Дино, ты не видел мою куртку?  
Фотограф повернулся к нему.  
\- Нет.  
Эйдан прошелся по квартире, заглядывая во все углы, порылся в собранных сумках и, не обнаружив искомую вещь, тяжело опустился в кресло.  
\- Ч-черт… я, кажется, оставил ее в студии, - он вцепился в кудряшки и с отчаянием посмотрел на Дина.  
\- Ну и что? Купим новую. Давно пора. Было бы из-за чего расстраиваться.  
\- Ты не понимаешь! – Эйдан поднялся, - В ней остался твой подарок. Горшочек, Дино! Он остался в студии. Я должен вернуться туда.  
\- Нет, - Дин мотнул головой, - Забудь о нем.  
\- Ты не понимаешь… - упрямо тряхнул кудряшками ирландец и направился к выходу, - Я должен забрать его.  
\- Эйд! Немедленно вернись на место! – крикнул О’Горман, но Эйдан даже не обернулся, бросив на ходу: «Я скоро вернусь».  
Дин быстро нагнал его и, вжав в стену, прошипел:  
\- Ты совсем с ума сошел?..  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Дино, - повторил Тернер.   
Новозеландец сильно встряхнул его.  
\- Послушай меня, Эйд! Мы договорились, что выйдем отсюда только для того, чтобы отправиться в аэропорт! В аэропорт! Все! Сядь на место!  
Эйдан отодрал от себя его руки и, улыбнувшись, взял в ладони раскрасневшееся от гнева лицо.  
\- Я поеду, Дино. Ты не сможешь остановить меня. Хочешь – поедем вместе.  
\- Приди в себя, Эйд! Ты что, не понимаешь, что мы можем наткнуться там на Доусона? – спросил Дин и, опустив голову, прикрыл глаза.  
С удивлением ирландец почувствовал, как друг мелко задрожал. Не открывая глаз, О’Горман забормотал:  
\- Черт… это было ошибкой. Блять, это все я со своим нетерпением, желанием скорого возмездия… Надо было послушать Ника и организовать независимое расследование, а не светиться самим. Подождал бы, не растаял! Так нет же! Мне нужно было быстрее! Черт, Эйдан! Я подставил нас с тобой… я подставил нас!  
Тернер с недоумением смотрел на него, продолжая сжимать ладонями пылающее лицо.  
\- Дино, что ты несешь? Ты никого не подставлял, я сам хотел этого. Я хотел отомстить! Думаешь, я не понимал, на что иду? Не смей сомневаться в своем решении! Ты все сделал правильно! - он легко коснулся губ Дина, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза, - Не смей сомневаться, слышишь?.. А по поводу Доусона… Он или еще в отключке, или уже свалил. Сам подумай, что ему делать в студии? Сидеть и надеяться, что мы можем вернуться? Но, пусть и так! Дино, что он сможет нам двоим сделать?! – Эйдан фыркнул.  
\- А, если он будет не один? – новозеландец вопросительно посмотрел на друга, - Ты этого не допускаешь? Не думаешь, что он мог связаться со своими людьми, Эйд? И нас будут поджидать именно там, как раз, ожидая подобной глупости? Не подумай, что это трусость, но тебе еще нужны неприятности, Эйд? Тебе мало было?!   
\- Не смей говорить о трусости, Дино. Ты – самый смелый и сильный человек, которого я встречал в жизни! И я с тобой полностью согласен - риск есть, но я поеду! Поеду, потому что для меня это очень важно! – закричал ирландец.  
Дин удивленно моргнул и, убрав ладони Эйдана от своего лица, взял его за левую руку.  
\- Эйд, послушай меня, - Дин указал на кольцо, - ЭТО – не просто подарок. Скажи, ты хочешь рискнуть нашим будущим? Рискнуть всем ради какой-то никчемной глиняной хрени?  
Ирландец улыбнулся.  
\- Я просто люблю тебя, Дино. Вот и все. Будь ты на моем месте, ты бы поступил точно так же и не стал бы слушать вполне справедливые доводы. Для меня эта, как ты выразился, глиняная хрень значит очень много, она мне очень дорога. И я не собираюсь расставаться с ней. Я поеду, Дино. Я уже сказал, хочешь – поедем вместе.  
\- Эйд! Возьмите с собой шокер. На всякий случай, - предложил Ричи и тут же получил ощутимый толчок в плечо от мрачного Ника.  
\- Отличная идея! Да, мы возьмем шокер! – Тернер благодарно улыбнулся парню.  
\- Мы. Никуда. Не поедем, - четко, сквозь зубы сказал Дин, - Прекращай этот детский сад, Эйд.  
Эйдан какое-то время пристально смотрел на него, а потом кивнул.  
\- Да. Правильно. Мы – не поедем. Поеду только я. Если со мной что-нибудь случится, ты просто улетишь домой один и постараешься забыть меня. Хватит всем рисковать из-за моей бестолковой задницы. А, чтобы тебе было спокойней, я поеду на метро. Так быстрее и безопаснее.  
\- Возьми шокер, Эйд, - повторил Ричи и поднял вверх большой палец, получив очередной толчок от Чемберза.  
Ирландец кивнул и повернулся к О’Горману.  
\- Он у тебя.  
\- У меня его нет, - фотограф растерянно посмотрел на Ричи, - Похоже, я его тоже оставил в студии… - запустив руку в золотистые кудри, он отвернулся к окну и прошептал, - Это ошибка, Эйд… ошибка, я чувствую. Нам не стоит возвращаться туда…  
Эйдан подошел к нему, обнял сзади и уткнулся в шею.  
\- Нам – нет. Ты останешься, - он нежно провел носом у него за ухом, - Не переживай. Я вернусь, обещаю.  
Дин резко развернулся и с болью посмотрел в ореховые глаза.  
\- Чертов упрямец… “Просто улетишь один”?! Ты соображаешь, вообще, что несешь?! - голос О’Гормана задрожал и сорвался.  
Эйдан попытался поцеловать его, но Дин вырвался. Снова запустив пальцы в волосы, он прошелся по комнате, глубоко дыша, пытаясь успокоиться. Остановившись напротив Тернера, он схватил его за рубашку и притянул к себе.   
\- Ты... Чертов чокнутый ирландец! Даже не мечтай, что я отпущу тебя одного! Вместе до конца, Эйд… 

 

　　　  
　　　  
Как и предложил Эйдан, они поехали на метро. В чем-то, это на самом деле было разумно и безопасно – бушующее море, спешащих по своим делам людей, поглотило их, укрыв от ненужных взглядов, и выбросило метрах в ста от здания, где располагалась студия.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - тихо сказал Эйдан, когда они поднимались в бесшумном лифте на свой этаж, - Это секундное дело. Заберем куртку и быстро свалим. Через полчаса мы снова будем у Ника.  
Дин посмотрел на него грустными глазами и ничего не сказал. Он безумно жалел о том, что не взял в эту поездку оружие. Но ему казалось, что в Англии оно совсем ни к чему. Все-таки это была не африканская саванна и не горячая точка, а цивилизованная страна. Как же он ошибался.  
Двери лифта плавно открылись, и они выглянули в коридор. Никого.  
Эйдан подошел к знакомой двери, но фотограф придержал его.  
\- Погоди, Эйд. Я пойду первым.  
\- Нет!.. – Тернер сделал страшные глаза, но Дин поджал губы и молча отодвинул его. Задержав дыхание, он повернул ручку. Уходя, они не стали запирать на замок студию, предоставив Доусону возможность убраться, не привлекая ненужного внимания лишним шумом.  
Приоткрыв дверь, Дин осторожно заглянул и тихо вошел внутрь. Эйдан дышал ему в затылок. Окинув быстрым взглядом огромную комнату-студию и убедившись, что она пуста, они облегченно выдохнули.  
\- Я же говорил, что ему тут нечего будет делать! – чересчур весело воскликнул ирландец и подошел к дивану, - Вот она!  
Он взял куртку, пошарил в карманах, достал горшочек и, поцеловав его, протянул О’Горману.  
\- Положи к себе, пожалуйста. Я боюсь его снова где-нибудь оставить.  
Дин кивнул и сунул вещицу в глубокий карман растянутой кофты.  
\- Теперь ты счастлив? – он улыбнулся, - Черт, Тернер. Какой же ты балбес… Все. Уходим.  
Ирландец виновато потеребил его пуговицу.  
\- Спасибо тебе, Дино. Эта вещь, правда, мне очень дорога, - сказал он и припал к его губам в благодарном поцелуе. Дин сдержанно ответил и отстранился.  
\- Шокер. Надо найти электрошокер и убираться.  
Они обшарили все углы и ничего не нашли.  
\- Черт с ним, - сказал фотограф, еще раз обводя студию взглядом, - Сваливаем, Эйд.  
Они спустились на лифте, и вышли из здания. Дин сразу решительно направился к подземному входу метро, но Тернер остановил его, взяв за руку.  
\- В чем дело, Эйд?  
Эйдан задрал вверх голову и посмотрел на окна студии.  
\- Знаешь, я буду скучать по ней, - вздохнул он.  
\- Боже, Эйд! Нашел время для сантиментов! – раздраженно ответил Дин, с беспокойством оглядываясь по сторонам. Дурное предчувствие лавиной накрыло его, вызвав непреодолимое желание стремглав броситься к спасительной лестнице, уводящей под землю, и вместе с Эйданом затеряться среди людской толпы. Через мгновение он понял причину своего беспокойства. Его вызвал, припарковавшийся недалеко от них, глухой микроавтобус.  
\- Эйд, - тихо позвал новозеландец. Дверь микроавтобуса медленно отъехала в сторону. Четверо людей выпрыгнули из него и не спеша направились прямиком к ним, - Эйд, - он дернул друга за руку и Тернер вопросительно посмотрел на него, - Бежим...  
Глаза Эйдана округлились. Он все понял.  
Они бросились к метро, расталкивая по дороге людей и сдавленно извиняясь. Добежав до лестницы подземного перехода, друзья обернулись - четверо мужчин пустились в погоню, решительно пробивая себе дорогу в людском потоке.   
\- Быстрее! - ирландец схватил Дина за руку и, перепрыгивая длинными ногами через несколько ступенек, потащил за собой еле поспевающего фотографа.   
Они выскочили на платформу как раз вовремя – только подошедшая электричка гостеприимно распахнула свои двери. Людское море подхватило друзей и понесло к вагону. Эйдан обернулся на преследователей и почувствовал, как рука любимого выскальзывает из его взмокших пальцев. Через секунду Дин был буквально внесен в вагон. Ирландец успел заметить беспокойно крутящуюся золотистую макушку и голубые глаза, с ужасом рыскающие по чужим лицам, когда двери закрылись, разделив их толстым стеклом.  
\- Эйд!!! – Дин протиснулся к дверям и заколотил по ним, требуя выпустить, - Эйд!!!  
Эйдан приложил руку к дрогнувшему стеклу – электричка медленно тронулась.  
\- Улетай! Слышишь?! Если я не вернусь – улетай!!! – закричал он и одними губами прошептал, - Я люблю тебя…  
Дин отчаянно замотал головой, продолжая что-то кричать. Эйдан ласково улыбнулся ему и снова оглянулся на преследователей. Людской поток, схлынув, почти опустошил платформу. Они приближались к нему уже совсем не торопясь, уверенные в том, что он никуда не денется.  
Кинув прощальный взгляд на хвост состава, милостиво уносящего его любимого, ирландец рванул к противоположному выходу. Он сумеет убежать. Он всегда очень хорошо бегал, спасибо длинным ногам. Трое преследователей бросились вслед за ним. Четвертый быстро достал телефон и, нажав клавишу, сказал:  
\- Противоположный выход. Встречайте.  
Эйдан легким прыжком преодолел турникет и, не обращая внимания на вопли охранника, ринулся вверх по лестнице. Еще немного и он окажется на улице. А там он сможет затеряться. На последней ступеньке он оглянулся. Трое крепких мужчин быстро поднимались за ним.  
\- Хрен вам, - тяжело дыша, прошептал Тернер.  
Он снова повернулся к выходу и со всего размаху налетел на широкую грудь какого-то человека, чуть не сбив его с ног.  
\- Извините, - бросил Эйдан и попытался обогнуть его, но человек преградил ему дорогу. Мертвой хваткой сжав руку ирландца, незнакомец дернул его на себя, - Что вы делаете?! Пустите меня! Пустите…  
Эйдан в ужасе поднял глаза на лицо, вцепившегося в него человека, и обомлел. В следующее мгновение его тело пронзил электрический разряд.

 

　　　  
Очнулся он уже пленником.  
Эйдан тяжело вздохнул. Дин... он больше никогда его не увидит. И лишь одна мысль хоть как-то согревала его душу - Дину удалось спастись. "Только бы он не начал разыскивать меня. Только бы улетел", - с тоской подумал ирландец и вздрогнул, услышав, как щелкнул замок его темницы - истязатель вернулся.   
Веселье продолжилось... 

 

　  
　　  
Он находился в том состоянии, когда границы между явью и забытьем стерлись, прекратили свое существование. Он, то ненадолго выныривал на поверхность, обводя безразличным взглядом окружающую его действительность, то снова погружался в темную, щадящую темноту. А, иногда, перед его мысленным взором начинал крутиться калейдоскоп событий прошедших полутора месяцев. Отрывками, без всякой связи и последовательности. В какой-то момент полузабытья, он почувствовал легкое, нежное прикосновение к разбитой скуле и приоткрыл веки.  
\- Дино?.. - Эйдан изо всех оставшихся сил потянулся к нему, - Дино!.. Ты пришел за мной! Ты пришел...  
Любимые голубые глаза улыбнулись ему, и чуть прикрылись ресницами. Дин снова ласково провел пальцами по его лицу и прошептал:  
\- Скоро, Эйд... Потерпи еще немного, и мы опять будем вместе... я буду ждать тебя...  
Со сдавленным криком ирландец очнулся. Его сердце, затравленным зверьком, дрожало где-то в горле, а по телу одна за другой проходили липкие, холодные волны ужаса. Нет-нет! Это просто бред, видение. С Дином все в порядке. Он уже очень далеко отсюда.  
\- Далеко... - он слабо улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, снова проваливаясь в благодатную темноту...  
　　　 

 

　　　  
　　　  
Эйдан слышал, как Доусон открыл дверь в его темницу, и в четвертый раз (За сутки? Дни? Он понятия не имел) спустился по шаткой лестнице. После третьего захода он сделал довольно большой перерыв. Во-первых, он решил все же немного вздремнуть. Так и сказал: "Что-то я утомился, пойду, прикорну пару часиков. Не скучай, малыш". Во-вторых, не остановись он, возможно, уже и не к кому было бы спускаться. Но, как видно, время ирландца еще не пришло.  
Эйдан никак не отреагировал на его появление. Обессиленный, измученный, он сидел, низко опустив голову. С разбитых губ срывалось хриплое, прерывистое дыхание, свидетельствующее о переломанных или треснувших ребрах. Он испытывал невероятные муки, но Стив ни разу не услышал от него вскрика боли. Лишь тихие, сдавленные стоны прорывались сквозь стиснутые изуродованные зубы. А еще, он смеялся...  
Владелец паба подошел, приподнял его голову за слипшиеся, потускневшие кудряшки и заглянул в то, что, еще совсем недавно, было красивым лицом. Эйдан тихо застонал.  
Доусон со злостью дернул его за волосы. Проклятый упрямый щенок уже мало чем напоминал того безбашенного красавца, которого хозяин паба так хотел. Истерзанный, он фактически умирал, но, каждый раз, с трудом приходя в себя, он начинал смеяться над ним, доводя до бешенства.  
\- Ничего, недолго осталось... - еле слышно прошипел Стив и усмехнулся.   
Достав небольшой нож, он склонился над ирландцем и перерезал скотч, потом достал ключи и щелкнул замком наручников, полностью освобождая своего пленника.  
Эйдан, лишившись своеобразной привязи, покачнулся и неуклюже свалился на пол. Доусон плеснул на него холодной водой. Тернер болезненно закашлялся и приподнял голову. Он попытался привстать, опираясь на руки, но они задрожали, не выдерживая его веса, и ирландец с тихим вздохом опустился обратно.  
Стив присел рядом с ним на корточки.  
\- Ты не представляешь, насколько жалко сейчас выглядишь.  
Эйдан приоткрыл щелочки опухших глаз и криво улыбнулся.  
\- Скажи еще что-нибудь, Стив. Мне так приятно слышать, как ты шепелявишь, - он попытался улыбнуться еще шире, - А, может, хочешь меня трахнуть? Я не буду сопротивляться, обещаю. Ах, да… я забыл, ты же больше не можешь. Какая жалость... Тогда, возможно, хочешь поцеловать меня в задницу?  
Доусон зло рассмеялся и схватил его за спутанные волосы.  
\- Ну, надо же! Какая длинная речь! Я вижу, ты хорошо отдохнул. Все еще пытаешься веселиться, малыш? Хм… Молодец. Интересно, что бы сказал на это твой маленький киви? – он взял ирландца за подбородок и заглянул в глаза, - Наверное, гордился бы тобой. Он очень тебя любил, судя по всему. Даже не представляю, чего ему стоило придти ко мне и разыграть спектакль с приглашением на съемки. Да уж… Сильный был человек... Ты понимаешь, о чем я? - Стив вопросительно приподнял одну бровь и вкрадчивым голосом закончил, - Тебе все еще весело, Эйд?  
Эйдан смотрел на него безразличным взглядом, продолжая криво улыбаться, пока до него не дошел смысл, сказанных Доусоном, слов. Улыбка сползла с его лица, он медленно моргнул и шевельнул головой.  
\- Был?.. – еле слышно выдавил ирландец и захлебнулся воздухом. Судорожно открывая рот, он схватил Стива за футболку, - Был?.. Ты… мразь… что ты сказал?..  
Мужчина сильнее сжал его подбородок.  
\- Что слышал. Добавлю только, что я проявил к нему уважение, которое он вполне заслужил. В отличие от тебя, малыш. Далеко не каждому удавалось провести меня. Ему удалось, и не раз, - Стив с издевательской улыбкой смотрел в переполненные ужасом ореховые глаза, - Думаю, тебя это утешит – Дин О’Горман ушел в мир иной очень быстро, и совсем не мучаясь.   
Судорожный вздох отдался острой болью в покалеченных ребрах, но Эйдан не обратил на нее никакого внимания.   
\- Нет… нет... Он улетел домой. Он улетел! Ты лжешь… ТЫ ЛЖЕШЬ!!! – закричал он, сминая ткань на груди Доусона, - ТЫ ЛЖЕШЬ, ТВАРЬ!!!  
Усмехнувшись, Стив поставил перед ним маленький неказистый горшочек, слепленный из красной глины.  
\- Узнаешь? Это было в его кармане. Я взял его себе на память. Думаю, эта симпатичная вещица будет прекрасно смотреться в моем кабинете.  
\- Нет… - ирландец протянул руку и легко дотронулся до дорогого подарка. Его сделали руки Дина. Руки, которые столько всего умели: настраивать выдержку, писать картины, готовить невероятно вкусные обеды и еще множество прекрасных вещей, которыми Эйдан не переставал восхищаться. Руки, которые дарили ему тепло, любовь и нежность. Руки, которые обнимали, дразнили, ласкали и останавливали. Руки, которые спасли его никчемную жизнь… А он?.. Чем он отплатил этим рукам? Тем, что они больше никогда ничего не смогут сделать?.. Никогда и ничего.  
Эйдан сжал горшочек и поднес к глазам. Разглядев на рыжей поверхности несколько бурых смазанных пятнышек, он замотал головой. Кровь Дина?.. Нет. Не может быть. Этого не может быть!  
\- Этого не может быть… - прошептали разбитые губы.  
\- Все еще не веришь? – Доусон усмехнулся и, достав телефон, сунул его под нос Тернера, - Смотри…  
Эйдан не хотел смотреть. Не хотел, но взгляд сам упал на светящийся экран.  
\- Нет… Дино…   
Ирландец оттолкнул руку, держащую телефон. Хрипло дыша, он снова попытался встать и тихо зарычал, понимая, что не сможет этого сделать. С болезненным вздохом он опустился на пол и замер, застывшими глазами глядя перед собой и ничего не видя. Господи, почему он не умер? Почему его истерзанное тело упрямо продолжало жить? Почему его глаза не закрылись раньше? Почему позволили увидеть то, чего быть никак не могло?.. А, потому, что он должен был стать не просто виновником, но и свидетелем смерти своего любимого. Он должен был это увидеть. Чтобы больше никогда не знать покоя. Ни на земле, ни в аду, где его уже однозначно ждали...  
Горькие слезы хлынули из ореховых глаз. Протяжно застонав, Эйдан прижал к губам горшочек, даря через шершавый бочок последний поцелуй тому, кого так любил и кого так подвел.  
\- Нет… Дино… Дино… Нет! НЕЕЕЕЕТ!!!  
Крик взметнулся под потолок. Страшный, нечеловеческий, полный горя и страдания, он заметался, словно раненая птица, отражаясь от стен, и затих. Эйдан думал, что сможет вытерпеть любую боль. Он ошибался. Тяжело дыша, он зажмурился и снова закричал…

 

________________________________________________________________________________　　

 

　　　  
Легкая пощечина заставила его замолчать и открыть глаза.  
\- Господи, Эйд! Что с тобой?! Успокойся! Это сон! Это всего лишь сон! – Дин обнял его и успокаивающе погладил по спине.  
Сквозь пелену слез Эйдан увидел склонившееся к нему лицо хорошенькой стюардессы.  
\- Боже… мистер, с вами все в порядке?  
\- В порядке, в порядке! Просто моему другу приснился кошмар. Все в порядке. Извините, - Дин повернулся к обомлевшим пассажирам, - Извините, пожалуйста. Все в порядке.  
\- Извините, - пролепетал Тернер и уткнулся другу в плечо, - Все хорошо. Все на самом деле – хорошо. Ох, Дино… это был сон… Сон!  
О’Горман погладил его по шелковистым кудряшкам.  
\- Господи, Эйд! Что это было? Половина самолета, наверное, обосралась от твоих воплей, извини за выражение. Хорошо, что мы уже приземлились, а то народ мог бы подумать неизвестно что… Ты так кричал!  
\- Мне приснилось, что он убил тебя, - зашептал ему на ухо Эйдан, - Что они схватили меня на выходе из метро, а тебе удалось спастись. Но потом… потом…  
Он затрясся в беззвучных рыданиях.  
Дин отстранился и, взяв его лицо в ладони, внимательно посмотрел в испуганные ореховые глаза.  
\- Да-а… Похоже, нам предстоит долгий и интенсивный курс реабилитации, после всего случившегося. И я даже знаю, каким будет наш первый шаг.  
\- Каким? – спросил Тернер, шмыгнув носом.  
\- Для начала, мы выйдем из самолета и ступим на благословенную землю Новой Зеландии, - сказал Дин и улыбнулся, - Пусть поприветствует нового киви.  
Эйдан кивнул и облегченно рассмеялся.

　　　  
　　　  
Была глубокая ночь, но Дин не мог уснуть. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, забывшегося беспокойным сном, ирландца, он выскользнул из постели. Немного поразмышляв, он достал из бара виски и, расположившись на кухне, принялся маленькими глотками потягивать напиток, задумчиво глядя в темное окно. Состояние Эйдана очень обеспокоило его. Всю дорогу до дома, Тернер просидел, судорожно вцепившись в его руку, не обращая никакого внимания на проносящийся за окнами машины город. Иногда, Эйдан осторожно касался его лица, будто желая убедиться, что перед ним настоящий, живой Дин, а не галлюцинация. И вечер прошел так же. Ирландец хвостиком ходил за ним, не желая отпускать ни на минуту. О’Горман не имел ничего против того, что любимый так настойчиво требует его тепла и внимания, но, все же, это было ненормально. И с этим нужно было что-то делать. Он тяжело вздохнул. Неизвестно, сколько потребуется времени на то, чтобы случившееся смогло, хоть немного, померкнуть в памяти Эйда. Слишком много ему пришлось пережить за последнее время, и он был слишком напуган своим кошмаром.  
\- Дино...  
Новозеландец повернулся на тихий голос. Эйдан стоял в дверях кухни, жалобно глядя на него покрасневшими глазами. Дин протянул руку.  
\- Иди ко мне.  
Тернер быстро подошел и уткнулся ему в плечо. Фотограф нежно прижал его к себе.  
\- Я думал, что ты спишь. Я разбудил тебя?  
\- Нет. Просто я почувствовал, что тебя нет рядом... Я идиот, я знаю. Но, Дино, я так испугался! Тогда, в самолете... Это было так реально! Господи, теперь мне кажется, что правильнее было нам просто уехать. Уехать и забыть обо всем. А сейчас... Я очень боюсь, что просто так все это не закончится, - Эйдан тяжело вздохнул, пытаясь сдержать слезы, - Прости меня... Я трус?  
\- Ты глупый, - Дин мягко поцеловал его, - Все хорошо. Мы живы и здоровы. И, ты правильно говоришь, нам нужно постараться, как можно скорее, забыть обо всем, что случилось. И, я примерно знаю, как.  
\- Очередной шаг? - сквозь слезы улыбнулся ирландец. Дин кивнул.  
\- Сразу несколько, - он налил в стакан виски и протянул Эйдану, - Шаг второй. Выпей. Тебе нужно расслабиться, Эйд.  
\- Это не самый правильный шаг, - замотал головой ирландец.  
\- Знаю. Но сейчас тебе это необходимо. Все под контролем, не бойся, - он улыбнулся, глядя на то, как скривился друг, когда обжигающий напиток скользнул в его горло, и удовлетворенно кивнул, - Хорошо. Итак, шаг третий. Завтра, то есть уже сегодня, мы с тобой едем в мэрию и подаем заявление. Я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы нас расписали как можно скорее. Максимум, через недели две. Шаг четвертый. После росписи мы с тобой ровненько сваливаем из города и переселяемся на побережье. У меня там есть небольшой дом. О нем знают очень немногие. Будем дышать свежим воздухом, купаться, плести сети, ловить рыбу, писать мемуары. Можно все сразу, можно по очереди, как захочется. Мы просто исчезнем на какое-то время. Средств для этого у меня достаточно, и сразу хочу предупредить - возражения типа “я не хочу сидеть у тебя на шее”, не принимаются. В общем, пока, как-то так. Теперь вопрос. Ты согласен?  
\- Что угодно, Дино. Лишь бы быть с тобой, - прошептал Эйдан.  
Дин кивнул, взял его за колючий подбородок и очень серьезно посмотрел в ореховые глаза.  
\- Теперь неприятный вопрос, Эйд. Скажи, сейчас ты понимаешь, как мы рисковали, вернувшись в студию за этим долбаным горшочком?  
Тернер опустил глаза.   
\- Да, - он судорожно сглотнул.  
Приснившийся кошмар ясно дал ему понять, какой участи им удалось избежать. Эйдан никак не мог придти в себя. Ведь все могло закончиться именно так, страшно. Вынудив Дина вернуться, он снова поступил, как законченный эгоист. Он не думал о последствиях, теперь он это понимал. А еще он понимал, что пока землю будет топтать Стив Доусон, он не будет знать покоя. Даже здесь, на самом краю мира, он будет вздрагивать от каждого непонятного шороха, и оглядываться по сторонам, боясь увидеть его людей.   
Дин словно прочитал его мысли.  
\- Эйд, послушай. Здесь нас никто не найдет. Тебе не нужно бояться и сомневаться в правильности нашего поступка. Я имею в виду месть. Каким бы страшным человеком ни был Доусон, здесь у него нет никакой власти. Он не сможет нам ничего сделать. Пожалуйста, не думай о плохом. Ты должен постараться обо всем забыть, а я приложу максимум усилий для того, чтобы помочь тебе в этом. Мы начнем с чистого листа, Эйд. Только нужно перестать бояться. Мы здесь в безопасности, поверь, - он прижал к себе любимого, - Ты мне веришь?  
Эйдан кивнул и слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Дино, я хочу тебя кое о чем попросить, - он виновато посмотрел в голубые глаза, - Когда в следующий раз в мою трахнутую голову придет очередная бредовая идея, просто врежь мне по морде. Хорошо?  
\- Можешь не сомневаться, я так и сделаю, - ответил О’Горман и чуть улыбнулся, - Но, это и меня касается, Эйд. Я тоже оказался конченным идиотом, согласившись на эту авантюру, - он усмехнулся, - Надо быть поосторожнее в будущем, иначе, наши отношения рискуют перерасти в непрерывный мордобой. Ладно, эту тему мы пока закрыли. Теперь о... м-м... свадьбе.  
Тернер вспыхнул. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к той мысли, что в скором времени станет супругом. Он не был против, но для него сам факт этого казался немного странным.   
\- Ох, Дино. Я не знаю...  
\- Ты начал сомневаться?  
\- Нет! Конечно, нет! Просто само слово - “свадьба”, - он хмыкнул, - Оно как-то напрягает меня...  
Дин рассмеялся и, притянув за кудряшки, нежно поцеловал его.  
\- Я думаю, что мы обойдемся без торжественной церемонии. Как считаешь? - Эйдан активно закивал головой, - Ну, и прекрасно. Получим свидетельство и сразу уедем на побережье. Там и отметим. Как думаешь, растянутые майки и драные джинсы смогут заменить свадебные наряды?  
\- О! Это то, что нужно! - восторженно отозвался ирландец и всем телом приник к другу, - Я так люблю тебя, Дино... Так люблю...  
\- Чокнутый киви... - только и успел прошептать Дин, когда мягкие губы любимого накрыли его рот.

 

　　　  
Роспись состоялась через неделю.  
Прилетевшие незадолго до церемонии, Ник и Ричи, были немного обескуражены их внешним видом: никаких строгих костюмов и дурацких цветочков в петлицах, лишь белоснежные футболки и драные джинсы. И еще, счастливые улыбки на, как всегда, небритых лицах.  
Высокий брюнет с непослушными, торчащими во все стороны, отросшими кудряшками, и небольшой блондин, с мягкими волнами золотистых волос, чуть прикрывающих уши - они смотрелись так органично, так... правильно. И несоответствие их свадебных нарядов общепринятым, лишь подчеркивало то, что они созданы друг для друга. Что связь между этими двумя людьми настолько сильна, а принятое решение настолько верно, что не требует какого-то дополнительного подтверждения или обрамления в виде шикарных свадебных костюмов или торжественной церемонии с морем цветов и глупых подарков.  
Эйдан и Дин быстро поставили свои подписи в брачном свидетельстве, и ирландец тут же убрал его в небольшую сумку, небрежно перекинутую через плечо.  
\- А поцелуй?! - возмущенно завопил Ричи, держащий наизготовку фотоаппарат, - Ну, ребята! Хоть это - соблюдите!  
\- Сейчас все будет, - заверил его Эйдан. Загадочно улыбаясь, он полез в карман джинсов и достал серебряное кольцо с кельтским узором по всей окружности. Точно такое же, как у него. Бросив на Чемберза благодарный взгляд, он хитро посмотрел на Дина.  
\- Эйд... - О’Горман от удивления открыл рот, - Как?.. Где ты его взял? Когда?  
\- Слишком много вопросов, - ответил Тернер и взял его левую руку, - Надеюсь, подойдет...  
Кольцо подошло.  
\- Эйд, - фотограф поднес руку к глазам, с восторгом рассматривая подарок, - Это невероятно...  
Эйдан с улыбкой смотрел на свою вторую половинку.  
\- Это мой свадебный подарок. Не понимаю, почему ты сразу не купил второе, - сказал он, притягивая к себе Дина, - Поздравляю, любимый...  
“Любимый”. Он никогда так его не называл. Они вообще, не имели привычки рассыпаться в красивых словах, предпочитая делом доказывать свою любовь. Но слово, сказанное Эйданом, прозвучало так естественно и искренне, но, в то же время, так неожиданно, что Дин в первый момент растерялся, глупо захлопав золотистыми ресницами. Он опомнился только тогда, когда яркие, сладкие губы приблизились к его, приоткрытым в удивлении, губам. Он ощутил жаркое дыхание, срывающееся с этих губ, и подался навстречу, даря им жадный, страстный поцелуй.  
\- Мой... Теперь ты мой. Навсегда, - прошептал О’Горман, зарываясь носом в черные кудряшки.  
\- Твой. Навсегда, - так же, шепотом ответил ирландец, сильно и нежно сжимая его худощавое тело.  
Замерший от восторга Ричи запоздало щелкнул фотоаппаратом.

 

　　　  
Сразу после церемонии все четверо отправились на побережье.  
Сидящий за рулем Чемберз всю дорогу причитал о том, что новоиспеченные супруги - самая чокнутая парочка, которую ему доводилось видеть в жизни. Что вечно у них все не как у нормальных людей, что даже такое значимое событие в жизни, они умудрились превратить в обычную поездку на пикник, лишив его возможности покрасоваться в новом костюме, купленном по такому торжественному поводу. И, что они не показали ему и Ричи свидетельство, а ведь друзьям было так любопытно знать, кто из них кто.   
Но Эйдан и Дин отмалчивались и лишь тихо посмеивались, расположившись на заднем сидении и держась за руки. Им было хорошо.  
Они устроили свадебный ужин на берегу, почти у самой кромки воды, установив на песке барбекю, маленький столик и четыре стула.  
Ник решительно взялся за приготовление стейков, отодвинув О’Гормана и кивнув в сторону ирландца.  
\- Твое место сейчас рядом с ним. Уж как-нибудь, но справлюсь без твоей помощи. Лишили нас нормальной свадьбы, так хоть сидите рядом, как подобает новобрачным, - ворчливо заявил агент. Дин не стал сопротивляться.  
Он опустился рядом с Эйданом, сидящим на песке, и обнял его.  
\- Как ты?  
Тернер повернулся.  
\- Я счастлив, - просто ответил он, прижимаясь к плечу любимого.   
Дин провел пальцем по его бровям, нежно очертил контур его лица и улыбнулся.  
\- Я тоже...  
Неугомонный Ричи тут же подскочил к ним и защелкал фотоаппаратом.  
\- Дружище, ты отбираешь мой хлеб! - рассмеялся О’Горман и, прикрывшись рукой, снова повернулся к Эйдану, - Цензура, - тихо сказал он, и увлек ирландца в долгий поцелуй.  
\- Убери руку, Дино! Она все портит! - возмутился парень.  
\- Отстань от них и помоги мне, - одернул его Чемберз и снова по-доброму заворчал, - Вот же угораздило! Нашел балбеса с шилом в заднице. Ни минуты покоя от тебя, Ричи...  
Ричи вздохнул и, сокрушаясь о прекрасных упущенных кадрах, направился к своему сердечному другу. Забрав у него лопатку, парень принялся ворочать мясо, продолжая что-то бубнить себе под нос, как вдруг, замерев, завопил:  
\- Ники! Ты, старый, занудливый раздолбай! Мы совсем забыли о подарке!  
Эйдан и Дин обернулись на его вопль и с интересом уставились на друзей. Они договаривались о том, что никаких подарков принимать не станут, но видимо эти двое решили по-своему.  
\- Ох, да! - Ник привычным жестом сдернул с носа очки и тут же в волнении водрузил их на место, - Но наш подарок весьма м-м... Специфический.  
\- Мы заинтригованы, - улыбнулся Тернер.   
Чемберз взял сияющего Ричи за руку и откашлялся.  
\- В общем, наш подарок - это две новости. Одна - хорошая, а вторая э-э... Как бы это правильнее сказать...  
\- Еще лучше! - перебил его Ричи и почти запрыгал на месте, - Давай я расскажу! Вторую новость!  
\- О, господи! Хорошо, расскажешь, - закатил глаза Ник, - А пока... В общем, мы тут подумали и, глядя на вас решили... В общем...  
\- Ну, я же говорю - зануда! - фыркнул молодой актер и, звонко чмокнув его в щеку, объявил, - Мы тоже подали заявление! И хочу заметить, что инициатором был я. Эта ходячая достача еще долго бы решалась на такой шаг. И, скорее всего, так бы и не решилась, - он выразительно посмотрел на Тернера и улыбнулся, - Так что можете нас поздравить!   
\- О-о! Вот это новость! Отличный подарок, ребята! - Эйдан и Дин поднялись и заключили друзей в объятия.  
\- Но это еще не все, - сказал Ричи. Он хитро посмотрел на Чемберза и тот кивнул, - Наш второй, и самый главный подарок - это новость об одном, очень нехорошем человеке, о долбаном владельце “Золотой лилии”, который вряд ли уже сможет когда-нибудь хоть чем-нибудь владеть. Короче...  
Ричи рассказал им о том, как за день до отъезда в Новую Зеландию, он встретил Вуди, молодого художника, по совместительству - любовника Доусона. Парень был очень расстроен и с готовностью поведал благодарному слушателю о своем горе - накануне Стив Доусон с обширным инсультом был увезен в больницу.  
\- Из-за чего?! - Эйдан не поверил своим ушам.  
Ричи пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, я думаю, что все произошло так, как ты и предполагал - Доусон обратился к врачу и выяснил, что же такое страшное вы ему вкололи. И, готов биться об заклад, что он очень обрадовался, потому что действие этого препарата довольно легко можно нейтрализовать хорошей дозой алкоголя. Это я в интернете вычитал, но не стал вам говорить, ведь вы были настолько воодушевлены своей идеей. Честно говоря, не знаю, насколько это является правдой, но, если это действительно так, то я вообще не вижу смысла в химической кастрации - никаких четких гарантий она не дает. Смысл в ней есть только тогда, когда человек сам, сознательно идет на это, когда действительно хочет контролировать свои извращенные желания. Ну, или за решеткой, где просто нет возможности избежать этого наказания. Но, ладно. В общем, когда к нему пришел Вуди, Доусон, я так понимаю, захотел попробовать. Он набухался вместе со своим любовником, а потом, для верности, прекрасно зная, какое возбуждающее действие оказывает кокс, решил полирнуться им сверху. Хорошо, что сам Вуди не стал этого делать, хватило мозгов. Но отговорить своего дружка он не смог. И вот, этот конченный ублюдок, приговаривая, со слов Вуди, что-то типа: “Посмотришь, малыш. Тебе так сладко еще никогда не было”, принял дозу. Сначала одну, а потом... Короче, у него снесло крышу. Полирнулся владелец “Золотой лилии” от души, заработав нормальный такой передоз. И в данный момент он лежит в глухой коме и врачи не дают положительных прогнозов. Вообще. Никаких шансов на то, что он когда-нибудь придет в себя - нет. И, если в ближайшее время он не откинется, то так и останется овощем до конца своих дней. Так что... Ваша месть удалась по полной программе.  
Эйдан медленно осел на песок и закрыл руками лицо.  
\- Нет... - еле слышно выдавил он и его плечи задрожали.  
\- Эйд? - позвал его Дин, опускаясь рядом, - Эйд, что с тобой?  
Он с трудом оторвал руки ирландца от лица и с тревогой заглянул в ореховые глаза.  
\- Я не хотел, - пробормотал Тернер, - Я не желал ему смерти или чего-нибудь подобного. Не хотел...  
\- Я знаю! Знаю, Эйд! При чем здесь ты? Любовь моя, в том, что случилось, нет никакой твоей вины! - Дин начал покрывать поцелуями его лицо, - Тебе не за что упрекнуть себя! Ты был милосерден, ты и сейчас пытаешься проявлять к нему жалость. Только он ее совсем не заслуживает! Эйд, послушай меня! Этому человеку выпал шанс переосмыслить свою жизнь и, как он им воспользовался? Он ни в чем не знал предела и это его погубило. Он был чудовищем. Я признаюсь, Эйд. Я боялся не меньше тебя, потому что этот человек не остановился бы! Если бы он не обратился к врачу, если бы не выяснил, что все настолько безобидно, то твой сон, Эйд... он легко мог бы стать явью. Подумай об этом, любимый! Он заслужил все это! А мы, в данном случае, лишь немного помогли восторжествовать справедливости. Не смей винить себя в том, что с ним случилось! Я очень прошу тебя!  
Эйдан вытер слезы и посмотрел на него.  
\- И каждому воздастся по делам его?..  
Дин кивнул.  
\- Да. Помнишь, что ты сказал, когда мы обсуждали наш план? - ирландец покачал головой, - Ты сказал, что жизнь сама все расставит по своим местам. Ты был чертовски прав, Эйд, - он снова притянул к себе любимого, - Господи, все-таки есть справедливость на этом свете! Все кончено! Мы теперь можем вздохнуть свободно! Больше никаких страхов. Все, Эйд! Ты понимаешь? Все! Но, черт! Как я мог упустить момент с алкоголем?!   
Эйдан улыбнулся и, облегченно вздохнув, сказал:  
\- Да, какая уже разница? Все закончилось, Дино. Теперь, на самом деле, все закончилось...

 

　　　  
Все чувствовали себя невероятно счастливыми. Даже Ник перестал ворчать по поводу странной свадьбы и, поддавшись всеобщему веселью, предложил развести на пляже огромный костер, символизирующий чувства молодоженов.  
\- Пусть ваша любовь пылает, как этот огонь! - он поднял стакан с виски, - И пусть ему не будут страшны ни ветер, ни дождь, ни прочие природные катаклизмы! За вас, ребята! За самую сумасшедшую парочку, прошедшую ужасные испытания и сохранившую свою любовь! - он прослезился, - Ох, я вас так люблю...  
\- Ну, все, - пробормотал Ричи, косясь на своего друга, - Готовальня...  
Эйдан погрозил ему кулаком и подошел к захмелевшему Чемберзу.  
\- Ники, давай немного пройдемся.  
Агент с готовностью кивнул.  
Они медленно брели вдоль пляжа. Ирландец бережно поддерживал под руку своего старого друга, который, словно заведенный, повторял слова поздравлений и добрых, искренних пожеланий. Наконец, Тернер остановился и, развернув к себе Чемберза, тихо сказал:  
\- Ники, заткнись, - он невесомо коснулся его губ и улыбнулся, наблюдая за ошарашенным выражением лица Чемберза, - Спасибо тебе за все, друг.  
\- Ох... - смог выдохнуть агент и робко поднял на него глаза, - А, знаешь, Эйд, я ведь все еще люблю тебя... Не так, как раньше, но люблю... Ты всегда можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
\- Я знаю, - ответил ирландец, обнимая его за плечи, - Знаю, Ники. Прости меня за все.  
Они долго стояли обнявшись, два старых друга, и молчали. Слов больше не требовалось. Они сказали все, что должны были сказать. Несколько скупых слов, заключивших в себя всю суть их долгой дружбы: несбывшиеся мечты, чувство вины, искреннюю благодарность и безграничную преданность.   
Наконец, Чемберз вздохнул и потрепал Эйдана по кудряшкам.  
\- Нужно возвращаться. Дино приготовил тебе сюрприз. Какой, не скажу. Сам все увидишь.  
\- Еще одна хорошая новость?! Черт, Ники, я больше не вынесу!  
Они рассмеялись и пошли обратно. На полпути Чемберз остановил его.  
\- И все-таки, Эйд, кто из вас кто?  
Эйдан прыснул.  
\- Ники, неужели это так важно?!  
\- Нет. Ну, просто интересно...  
Эйдан запустил руку в кудряшки и взъерошил их.  
\- Ладно. Только не говори Ричи, - Ник провел рукой по губам, изображая закрытый замок, - Ч-черт... Короче, я - муж...  
\- Ох!.. - агент чуть не осел на песок, но Тернер успел подхватить его.  
\- Ну, да, - он улыбнулся, - Дино посчитал, что мне не помешает немного ответственности. Так что я - глава нашей семьи. Смешно, правда?  
Ник хмыкнул. Молодец Дино! Кое-какая ответственность Тернеру действительно, не помешает.  
\- Ничего смешного. Просто он доверяет тебе, - ответил Чемберз, и они пошли дальше.   
Они застали Дина и Ричи, колдующими над маленьким ноутбуком.  
\- Ну, где вы ходите! - закричал молодой актер и, схватив Эйдана за руку, подвел к столику, - Молодожен, тебя хотят поздравить!  
\- Кто? - ирландец с недоумением посмотрел на супруга. Тот хитро улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул на экран, - Мюренн!..  
Мюренн улыбалась ему, платочком вытирая скупые старческие слезы.  
\- Ох, мальчики... Я так рада за вас! Господи, я так жалею, что не смогла приехать, огонек. Но, ты же поймешь меня? Такие перелеты уже не для старой женщины...   
\- Ба, ты у меня... у нас - самая молодая! - ирландец поднес руку к монитору и погладил изображение, - Я... мы так тебя любим! Если бы не ты... - он задохнулся от переполнивших его чувств и, почувствовав руку любимого у себя на плече, закончил, - Спасибо тебе, ба.  
\- Спасибо вам, Мюренн. За все, - улыбнулся Дин, - Мы приедем, обязательно. Где-то через месяц. Хорошо?  
Женщина хитро улыбнулась.  
\- Я и не собиралась красть ваш медовый месяц, Дин. Отдыхайте, я буду вас ждать. Будьте счастливы, мои родные... Будьте счастливы.

　　　  
　　　  
Они стояли у самой кромки воды. Серые волны с мягким шелестом накатывали на мелкий песок, чуть касаясь их босых ног.  
Эйдан смотрел вдаль, жмурясь на закатные лучи солнца. Он был прекрасен в этих лучах - молодой, сильный, с высоко поднятой головой. Легкий бриз развевал его черные кудри, свет заходящего светила мягким золотом ложился на его кожу, придавая ей неповторимый золотисто-оливковый оттенок. Повернувшись к Дину, он улыбнулся.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Дино, - сказал он, - Я хочу быть с тобой до конца своих дней.  
\- Конечно. Так и будет, - ответил Дин, любуясь отблесками заходящего солнца в ореховых глазах. Самых прекрасных глазах на земле.  
\- Так и будет, - кивнул ирландец, улыбнулся и, взяв любимого за руку, медленно пошел в воду.  
Он остановился, когда мягкие волны с тихим шелестом накрыли их по пояс, и повернулся к любимому. Медленно, не спеша, он зачерпнул теплую соленую воду и нежно провел рукой по груди Дина, омывая ее, заставляя маленькие капельки радужными самоцветами заиграть в золотистых волосках.   
\- Ты прекрасен, - прошептал Эйдан, - Ты ярче солнца и теплее его лучей. Ты - мой ангел-хранитель. Ты - мой...  
\- Да, - тихо ответил Дин, - Я - твой.  
Их губы слились. Переплетаясь телами в нежных волнах, они встретили в них свою первую брачную ночь. И они отдались ей полностью, без остатка. Они любили друг друга так, как никогда раньше. Потому что больше не было тайн, не было сомнений и страха. Не было ничего, кроме их любви, которая смогла вынести все выпавшие испытания и закалиться. Ласковый шепот волн жадно впитывал каждый звук, срывающийся с приоткрытых в блаженстве губ, эхом повторяя его. Мерцающие в ночном небе звезды, таинственными галактиками отражались в их глазах. Они сами были этими галактиками. Они так долго блуждали в холодной, непроглядной тьме и, наконец, встретились. Встретились для того, чтобы, столкнувшись и взорвавшись, стать единым целым. Единым, прекрасным миром. Они любили друг друга...  
\- Я не сделал тебе подарка...  
\- Неправда, Дино. Ты подарил мне целую жизнь..


	8. Эпилог

Эйдан сидел, судорожно вцепившись в сидение и непрестанно облизываясь, словно взволнованный кот.  
\- Нет. Я не буду этого делать. Ни за что!  
\- Будешь.  
\- Нет! Никогда! - он умоляюще посмотрел в глаза напротив, - Пожалуйста, не надо...  
\- Ты должен мне, малыш.  
\- Не смей называть меня малышом!  
\- Как хочу, так и называю! Как ты этого заслуживаешь, малыш!  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо... Я прошу, тебя!  
Сильная рука хватила его за толстовку.  
\- Ты любишь меня?  
\- Да...  
\- Ты веришь мне?  
\- Нет, ты хочешь нас убить!..  
\- Ты веришь мне, Эйд?  
\- Да, я верю тебе, Дино.  
\- Я тоже верю тебе, Эйд. Ничего не бойся...  
Долгий, глубокий поцелуй развеял все его сомнения.  
\- Я не боюсь. С тобой, я ничего не боюсь...  
Маленький самолетик будто завис в воздухе. Задержав дыхание, вдвоем, они шагнули в пропасть, в новую жизнь...


End file.
